A Promise Of An Assassin
by JyleRandom
Summary: After A Horrible Incident That Happen To Our Little Assassin, He Was Forced To Keep A Promise To The King And Queen To Protect Their Lovely Daughters At Arendelle . After Finally Training And Traveling With He's Mentor David, He Sets Off He's Next Destination To Arendelle To Keep He's Promise. This Story Takes Place During And After The Movie Frozen. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello My Readers Its My First Time Here In Yes Please Go Easy On My With This Ok So I Hope You Enjoy The Story . I Hope You Will Like The Protaganist Since The Main Character Is Me . I Have Bin Reading Fan fictions Here For A Year Now And I Finally Convince Myself To Make A Fanfic . So Here It Is , Enjoy **

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Jyle,s POV

Hi My Name Is Jyle Magante Da Pasay . And my story starts when i was just a little boy , I was born in to a brotherhood know as the assassins . My father was a master assassins in the creed and since the the day i can crawl i was already destined to join the brotherhood . But i didnt join the brotherhood till the age of 18 ofcourse ... Before the incident . Let me start with how i met the king and queen of arendelle . My father was sent to arendelle since the king ask for he"s help . I had to come along since i was going to be part of the brother hood and i was told to start learning being at age since i was 8 at that time . So i had to be presence to see and observe my fathers work . I never really wanted to be an assassin ever since i learned what it was , but apparently being an assassins was in our blood and and my father wanted me to continue he"a work as an assassins . No matter how many time I tell my father that I didn't want to be an assassin and refusing to go to arendelle with him he told me anyway that it was for my own good, so I didn't bother to protest and just went with it . As the ship was preparing to sail away i was greeted by an apprentice assassin named David .

"Oye Jyle ready for your first trip to another land" David said putting he's hand on he's head .

"Yes but do I really need to go ? I mean I have better things to do then watch my dad do he's work ... It sounds boriiiiiiiiing" Jyle complains

David chuckles "well don't worry . ill be fun once you get there , I heard there lots of girls there for you to talk with and you might even make a friend there"

Jyle blush a bit and said " I have enough friends" playfully slapping he's knee .

He then escorts you to the boat and turns to Jack "where are you gonna keep him from causing any trouble ?" He said

Jyle's father looks down on the side and sighs "I'm probably gonna drop him off with the king and queen since we can't find any other place to sleep at arendelle" he said while rubbing the back of he's head

"Well how is he gonna observe you then ?" David questioned and looks at Jack with an confused look .

"I lied that he needed to observe my work but he does need to learn about being an assassins eventually I just wanted him to have spent some time with me since I can barely find the time to have a father and son interactive cause of my work of being a master assassin" he said with a determined expression .

David puts he's hand on he's shoulder and said " if this is about maria then I understand but your son never really did look up to you since he is always bin distant to people"

Growing up was never easy for Jyle . He's mother died the day he was born so he grow up never knowing he's mother and since he's father was a master assassin he could never find time to spent with he's own son , he learn how to cook and clean from neighbors and friends and he was never really interactive with people , most of he's childhood he spent was alone . The only time he's father ever was with him was when he was a baby but of course the neighbors were always the one taking care of you , heck even female assassins come to babysit you of course they were requested by his father .

Jack shakes David's hand " well I hope you better come back and complete your mission brother I will see you in a few weeks" said David

Jack then nods and begins to untie the rope from the docks and sails away . Jyle runs to the end of the ship and waves goodbye to David and gladly waves back . As they sail away from Philippines to arendelle .

Days have pass then weeks , and Jyle's sea sickness starts to get worst , since it's he's first time leaving the land and riding a boat Jack wasn't surprise when Jyle was feeling sick . But of course Jyle's sickness starts to fade when he's father announce that he sees land and Jyle jumped from feeling shit to being excited . As arendelle starts to close in you see a huge castle from a distance and admire its wonders . Jack finally stops at the docks and steps out of the boat calling his son's name .

"Come Jyle lets get something to eat first you must be starving from all that puking you did" Jack says chuckling .

Jyle's stomach starts to rumble "yeah I'm feeling really hungry"

The two of you then starts to wander to the town . The people at arendelle were really nice and Jyle was greeted by lots of strangers . Jyle waved to them instead and grips he's fathers assassin robe .

"Dad are we there yet ?" Jyle said

Jack puts he's hand on he's head "don't worry we're almost there "

After a few minutes he manage to find a small market and bought food . Both of them sat down on a near by bench and eat your meals . After eating at least 10 minutes Jack notice the time and brings Jyle with him on he's way to the king and queen . As he was getting closer to the gates they were greeted by a half drunk patrol guard and stopped them from taking a step further .

"Stop right there strangers what business do you have here" the guard said with a very rude tone

Just as Jack was going to say something Jyle interrupted him "we are going to see the king and queen please let us pass" Jyle said very joyfully

The guard then bends down to Jyle and said "I'm sorry but the king and queen would have inform me if you two strangers are coming and since i wasn't inform GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS PLACE!" The guard yells

Jyle was in the verge of tears and Jack quickly takes him out of sight from the guard he rubs he's back and softly says "it's okay it's okay don't worry about" calming jyle down "now stay here and wait for me okay?" Jyle nods and Jack quickly runs to the side of the gate unseen and begins climbing it , he then sneaks up to the two guards that were guarding the gates and fires a sleeping dart by there neck . They quickly fall down to the ground asleep and Jack waves at Jyle to come to him and so he does . As Jack And Jyle was almost to the front of the castle they see two guards leaving the front of there position of the door and walks towards both of them

"Stop right there your not suppose to be here" the other guard says and right when they were about to take another step Jack fires a sleeping art at the first . The other guard turn to he's sleeping partner and starts to run towards both them . Jack then signals Jyle to blow he's dart toward the guard and it hit he's shoulder and starts to fall asleep .

"Nice job" Jack then starts to put he's hand high for a high five but Jyle fails in attempt to high five at he's level of hight . Jack sighs and lowers he's hand and give him a high five. As Jyle enter the castle he admires the the many design that was all over the place , the floor, the windows, the paintings and of course the armors that are hanging

At the walls with swords, daggers and spears next to them . But were interrupted from his day dream when a formal men with a beautiful lady walking next to them towards Jyle and Jack . Jack then lowers he's hood and greets them .

"Agdar , Idun its good to see you again" Jack then bows and tells Jyle to bow too.

"It's good to see you to Jack I'm very great full that you accepted my request for you" Agdar says and starts to look at Jyle. " and who is this young one you have here ?" He questions

Jack kneels down and pats his back "this is my son Jyle he is here to observe my work since he will take over it in the future" Jack says

Idun bends down at Jyle's level "hello Jyle my name is Idun its nice to meet you" she then hands her hand for Jyle to shake it , but Jyle was so nervous that he could barely speak , he couldn't even move .

"Im ...i...um...uh... Uh uh" Jyle stutters

Idun giggles and takes he's hand and shakes it . Jyle was so amaze from the sudden shake of hand that he didn't notice two little girls around he's age standing behind Agdar . The blonde one had a blank expression and the other one had a huge grin on her face .

Agdar realizes this and steps aside so that the girls would be revealed

"Jack , Jyle I'd like you to meet my two lovely daughters . Elsa and Anna "

Jyle was amaze that he was meeting royals , ROYALS for goodness sake .

He then didn't have time to react when Anna takes Jyle's hand and shakes it rapidly .

"Hi I'm Anna its nice to meet you , hey do you like chocolate cause we got lots of them , wanna play later cause it totally be fun since we finally get to play with a boy" Anna says while still shaking Jyle's hand rapidly.

Idun then takes Anna's shoulder "Ok Anna I think he has had enough you might even scare him to death with you hyper ness" Idun says and smiles to her daughter and Anna starts to back away from you to her mother's side . It was now Elsa's turn to say her hello's

"Hi ...I'm Elsa" she says in a shy tone and looks to the down on the side with her hands behind her while she rubs her heel on the floor to avoid eye contact with you .

"Umm ...hi" Jyle said, he was so nervous that he even forgot to say he's name .

Agdar then spoke up "alright then I suppose you would like to go on to business" he says looking at Jack.

"Yes I'd like to get in to it as soon as possible" he says and all of them start it walk toward the meeting room . But right when they were in front Jack spoke up . "Agdar you won't mind if I leave Jyle here while I do my job would you ?" He says and Jyle immediately looks at him.

"No I wouldn't mind at all in fact it will be the perfect time for him to interact with my girls" he says and smiles at Jyle but Jyle looks up towards he's father and asks "I thought I was going watch you work ?" Jyle questions with a confused look .

He pats he's head and kneels down "I lied so you can come with me in arendelle so we can spent some time together" he exclaimed

"I gets it's better then watching you work" Jyle mumbles

They then enter the room but the three of them told you to stay outside till the meeting is done leaving Jyle with the two daughters . There was an awkward silence for a few secs until Anna broke the silence .

"Well how should we spent the time hmmm?" She ask looking at Elsa and Jyle .

"I...don't really...know" Jyle response while still trying to find the next words to say

It was Elsa turn to speak "I know let's play in the snow" she smiles at Jyle and Anna . Both girls start to walk to the huge ballroom while you were following them behind . "Wait it's not winter yet how are we suppose to play in the snow ?" Both girl turn to look at you and grinning and walks further giggling .

As the three of you are now in the middle of the ballroom , Anna starts to cheer at Elsa . "Do the magic , do the magic" she says and Elsa starts to wave her hands around . "Ok ...tada" she finishes her snowball and shoots it at the sky and explode in to tiny little snowflakes making it snow in the room . Jyle was amaze by this as it snows

" waaaaaaw" Jyle says , Elsa Hears this and looks towards him and smiles . Jyle looks back and smiles as well while Anna starts to play in the snow .

After hours of playing the king and queen comes back to the three of them very confused . They see three of them making snow angel at the ground , laughing and having fun . It was the first time a stranger actually loved Elsa's powers since she barely made contact with kids and people beyond the walls . This takes them by surprise and they immediately come to the three of them and they explain to Jyle that Jack will be back in 2 days . Jyle nods and they immediately got more confuse for the sudden fast acceptance . "Are you not worried about you father being gone to long ?" Idun ask Jyle while Jyle sits straight and responses "nah i know he will be back and I'm pretty much use to it" Jyle says while they look at each other confuse and so is Elsa and Anna having the same reaction as their parents .

The king spoke up "and why is that ?" He ask . Jyle simply responded "it's a long story" but the king and queen and the daughters still sat down at the snow deter mend for you to tell . "Go ahead we love stories" Idun says and then you gave up on sliding the subject away and say " umm ok well it all started when I was born"

**Please R&R if I get 1 good review I will continue the story thanks guys I'm out** .


	2. Chapter 2 : A Father Figure

A Promise Of An Assassin

Chapter 2 : A Father Figure

**Thank You So Much Ballistica for Your Review . Even Though Your The Only One So Far . But To Me One Good Review Is Good Enough For Me So Thank You . And For Everyone Els That's Reading this Enjoy The Chapter**

Jyle started explaining them in the snow about his past, how he grew up alone, never knowing he's mother, how his father never finding the time to spend with him, how the neighbors took care if him most of the time and how he was always distant to people , to never go out of his house to play with kids his age since his father wanted to keep you hidden from his enemies . For Jyle childhood was just hard and he actually appreciate he's father for bringing him to arendelle . Cause he wouldn't have met two amazing people and there lovely daughters .

"Awwww that's so sad, it's ok were your friends now" Anna says while she stands up and hugs your head from behind .

"Yeah thank you" Jyle smiles and stands up

Elsa stands up as well and "well come on we've got lots of chocolate for us to eat" she starts to lead you to the kitchen

Jyle's time he spent at arendelle was amazing Agdar and Idun were like the parents he never had and Anna and Elsa were like the sisters he always wanted , people to finally call a friend . He's father would pass by and talk to him at times but it was short lived since he was still on assassin duty . To Jyle he never wanted to leave . It was like paradise at arendelle . He slept were the girls slept . They added another bed for him to sleep in . Jyle was shy at first about this but adapted to it quickly since the girls said they wouldn't mind . Everything was perfect... But it was short lived once Jack was finished with his duties . They spent one last day at arendelle while the girls spend there time with him .

"Do you have to go ?" Anna Ask while Elsa looks at you with sad eyes

Jyle looks back at them and says "I'm really sorry I really wish I could stay . A life here would be better then back at the Philippines" Jyle says

Then something popped up from Elsa's mind "I almost forgot to ask . If your from the Philippines then your asian right ?" Jyle nods "Then why don't you look like one, you look like does people from North America or at Europe" she says

Jyle explains "my family is not pure Filipinos . Heck my grandfather is from Rome" Jyle says

The two sisters look at each other strangely and resumes to spending time with you . But as the day past it was finally the time for you to return . Jyle was at the docks while Jack was already at the boat waiting for him to say his goodbyes .

"Il miss you" Anna says while hugging Jyle . "Il miss you too" Elsa says and hugs Jyle too . "Il miss all if you , all of you were like a family I always wanted" Jyle says with tears in his eyes . Agdar comes to Jyle and hugs him "remember to visit ok little one" he says and it made Jyle smile and finally makes he's way to the boat . Agdar was always the one that made Jyle feel like a son, Agdar was like the father he always wanted Jack waves them goodbye while they sail away and Jyle goes to the end of the boat to waves them goodbye...sailing back towards the Philippines .

Xxxxxxxxx10 Years Later xxxxxxxxX

Jyle was sailing back to arendelle with his father Jack . They were given the mission to escort the king and queen to Corona for Princess Rapunzel's wedding . And the king wanted them to escort them . As he finally made it to arendelle they both went straight towards the castle . They were both greeted by the king and queen at the front gates

"Hello Jack, Jyle its bin so many years, I thought you both were going to visit us ?" Agdar greeted . Idun then notices Jyle's Changes .

"Oh my Jyle, you've change much, look at you, your so grown up" Idun bends down a bit towards his level of hight . Even though he has change so much in the last 10 years he was still not tall to reach there hight

"Thank you my queen it's bin so long it's so happy to see you" he says and Idun proceeds to give him a hug and Jyle Happily returns it .

As they all went inside the castle Jyle never really did stop admiring the same design of the castle, it always satisfying for him to see such wanders of the castle inside . Little did he know that there was a figure about his hight sneaking behind him .

"BOOOO!" Jyle shrieks and slowly looks behind him and sees Anna with a huge grin on her face .

"Anna! *takes a deep breath* my god don't scare me like dad" Jyle says . As Jyle takes his moment to catch he's breath, Anna's grin drops and replace her expression to a very curios one .

"Jyle? Is that really you ?" Anna says and Jyle nods . And then Anna jumps right on him and he starts to have trouble breathing cause of Anna's sudden bear hug

"Ohhhhh Jyle how I've missed you so much" Anna says while gripping her hug much tighter . This pretty much makes Jyle's face pale as she still grips him.

"An...na...can't...*takes huge breath*...breath" Jyle struggles to speak the words to Anna . She realizes he's struggle and releases him .

While Jyle takes a moment to catch his breath, Anna takes her time to observe him . He's body has truly change from being an innocent little boy to a strong teen . Of course he was two years older then her . His body was not ripped but it does show muscles even from underneath that assassin robe . Anna was impressed by this since she never seen a man with a ripped body except Jyle's father though but not around her age . She continue to observe him so much that she never notice him looking at her with a strange look on his face, she didn't even notice herself accidentally putting a seductive look on him .

"Umm Anna are you ok ?" Jyle questions . Anna immediately snaps out of her trance and looks at him with a awkward smile and laugh .

Idun notices her actions and so does Jack making them chuckle at Jyle and Agdar for not noticing Anna's look .

Agdar spokes up "well on to business I'm sure you would like to discuss this immediately" Jack nods and the rest just follows . While Jyle was walking ahead Anna was behind still observing her old friend .

"He sure got a lot hotter ...I mean look at that face and that body ...ohhhhhh that body" she thought . Little did she not notice her mother walking next to her "I know your still looking at him" Idun whispers to Anna .

Anna shrieks and that gives Jyle an awareness of her distant and turns around "is something wrong ?" Jyle asks

"Oh no no no no ...um nothing is wrong, umm everything is fine ...yup everything is fine so no worries ...yeah so umm, can you turn around now ? Cause there is nothing wrong here" she says with an awkward smile . Jyle looks at her with a strange expression and turns around and continues walking .

She turns to her mother and whispers "mom sheesh he almost heard that" Idun raises her eyebrow on her "well don't lie to me Anna I know your liking him" she says with a smirk. "Mooooom I am so not having this conversation with you" she picks up her pace to walk next to Jyle while Idun falls behind and admires the two of them "*sign* young love" she thought

As they reach the meeting room Jyle stand outside with Anna and starts to conversate with her . She tells him how arendelle was still the same and from what has bin happening on her life (of course not telling Jyle about her distant sister Elsa yet) while Jyle says how he has finally join the brotherhood as an apprentice assassin as his rank, being David as his mentor . But of course something comes up from Jyle's mind and notices that Elsa is nowhere to be seen .

"Hey Anna, where's Elsa ? I haven't seen her since I got here" Jyle ask

Anna face drop when Elsa was mentioned "I haven't seen her since I was young . I don't know why but she shuts me out every time i try to tell her if she wants to play, she always stays in that little room of her since we were young, she never comes out" she says with a sad tone

"Oh" is all Jyle can say but you were determined to see her anyway .

"Maybe she will come out if she knows I'm here" he says . Her expression still the same and response "if I can't get her out I'm pretty sure you can't get her out" she says

"I've got a plan" he says with a smirk

. Anna was confused from this plan so he ask where her room is and she says to follow her .

As he follows her up the stairs and towards her room . She leads him to her front door and knocks . "**knock**..**knock**..**knock**Elsa is me Anna" she says and Elsa immediately answers "go away Anna" she says . He was shock from the sudden cold answer Anna received . "Wow what ever happen to both of you, she is not happy about it" he says . Anna look at him and hears "Who's there ?" Elsa ask

"It's Jyle you remember him right" Anna says . Elsa then says "Jyle ? Are you there ?" He then leans at the door "Yes Elsa is me" he says . Then hears "Your voice got deeper" she says and he then says "Elsa please, open the door . I wanna see you, I wanna see my old friend again" he hears no answer and then suddenly .

"I'm sorry Jyle I can't, please go away" she says . Anna then turns to him and gives him a look that odiously describes **i told you so** but he was still determined . He wasn't about to give up especial on Elsa . He went to a window close to her room while Anna followed . "Ummmm what are you doing ?" She ask . "I'm going to see her whether she likes it or not" says Jyle and climbs out of the window and up to the platforms above . Anna runs towards the window and looks up, seeing Jyle already close to Elsa's window "Jyle you idiot! Your going to hurt yourself or worst probably fall!" She screams . But before she can say another word he was already at her window tapping on the glass "**tap**tap**tap**tap**...huh who's there ?" Elsa says with fear building in inside her . And then another tap "**tap**tap**tap*tap** I said who's there!" She said with demanding tone . "**tap**tap**tap**tap.. Elsa it's me Jyle" Jyle Says . But Elsa was getting so scared that someone could get trough the that window that she didn't hear him . "I will call the guards if you don't show yourself " she said . But then he said "Elsa...Elsa it's me Jyle...don't call the guards" she calms down and opens the window for him to enter . He slides himself inside and notices it was freezing cold . "Wow brrrrrrrrrr why is it so cold ?" He says . and when Elsa heard does words she immediately starts backing up "Jyle you have to leave . Your not suppose to be hear" then it hit him, he has forgotten that she has ice powers so he tries to calm Elsa .

"Elsa don't be afraid I'm just hear to see you that's all . Please tell me what's wrong" he convinced her that he wasn't a treat but that didn't change the fact that she was afraid to hurt her old friend .

"Jyle please stay back please ... I don't wanna hurt you" she says with worried eyes . But Jyle was so concerned about her, he didn't notice the ice getting colder, the air getting ticker and the ice forming around her . "Elsa calm down **takes one step further** your not going to hurt me and I'm not going to hurt you ... Just calm down and let's talk" he takes another risking step towards her "please" as he reach out for her hand she backs up further away "I'm sorry Jyle I can't risk it"

She says . "Ok well if you want ill just keep my distance but i still want to talk to you if that's ok" he says to her softly and innocent . She smiles at his acceptance of the situation . She sits at her bed at the side and Jyle went up against the wall . There was an awkward silence for a few good 15 secs then they both interrupt each other .

Jyle : Elsa ...

Elsa : I...

They sat there awkwardly from there sudden interruption from each other . Then Jyle broke the silence "Sorry you go first, it's just bin a long time seeing you" he says with a smile . She returns his smile by smiling back and turns to look down on her feet . "I just wanted to say...how was things ?" She says . "We'll not much change...you know ...join the creed ...became in apprentice...blah blah blah is bin fine" he says . "Have you bin in any adventure yet ?" She responded . "Well I've bin in Roma but its a long story" he says . She immediately response "oh please do tell" she says surprisingly joyful . This caught he's attention and realize that this might be the only way for her to calm down and have normal conversation . "Ok well It started 5 years ago before I join the creed while I was still learning the basics" he says . He began telling her, his adventures at Roma , how he met another mentor , how he learn how to work in the forge , how he learned to make assassin robes . It was fun . He was telling her this story while he stared at the stars above the the night sky . He was so daze from his story he didn't notice Elsa observing he's change body . Elsa looked at him with seductive eyes, observing him from bottom to top . Elsa was amaze by he's new change friend but felt scared again for him getting close from her . No one has ever bin close to her except her parents for a long time , even stay long with her and that scared her even more . Lots of question started flooding her mind "what if I accidentally hurt him without me knowing" "what if i freeze him subconsciously" "what if he slips on ice and breaks he's neck...wait what...oh come on Elsa...no one slips on ice and dies" "but what if he slips on ice and the ice impales him" this thoughts made Elsa scared so much she didn't notice Jyle staring at her .

"Elsa is everything ok ? I'll keep my distant if you want , or further" he says with concerned look . Elsa stares at him for a while . Seeing the changes in he's face made her blush .

"No it's nothing but distance would be nice" she says mixed with a worried and soft tone .

Jyle once again kept he's distance and asked her "Elsa what happened with you and Anna ? You guys were close back then, what happened ?" this was the question that Elsa was afraid he might asked, the question she tried so hard for her to avoid with him . Tears began dropping from her eyes and the ice started getting colder as she sobbed .

"Ok ok ok ... I'm sorry I mentioned it, I'm sorry I'm sorry" he says with a worried tone . "If you want I'll leave ... I'm sorry if I mentioned it" he says

With sad eyes . She stopped her sobbing and surprisingly made the ice the way it was originally . "Noo wait I'm sorry for reacting like that *sniff* it's just hard to talk about it" she says sniffing her sob from earlier . It surprises him and immediately goes back towards the wall where he was sitting back against . "It's ok we don't have to talk about it if you want " Jyle says . calming her down with does words she puts her hand her chest "it all started the year you left and it was winter" she started talking about how she accidentally killed Anna with her powers that night and they had to go to the trolls to get her back to normal but doing so made her memories of Elsa having powers disappear and that she had to lock her self away from her for so many years till she can control it . "But the more i grow up , the more my powers gets worst . I can't control it , that's why I can't let anyone get close to me ... even you Jyle , I don't wanna hurt you" she says while on the verge of tears .

He then says softly "it won't happen Elsa . I promise . I know you never indented to hurt her and I know that you won't hurt me cause I'm your friend" he then stands up and offers her to take his hand "trust me" he says softly . She turns her head away from him "I'm sorry Jyle I can't risk it" she says . He then respond "the more your afraid of it Elsa the worst it gets, you need to be strong ...please" she turns her head and stands up and slowly walks towards him as she was almost close to him in arm length, she sees the ice getting closer to you with every step . " I...I can't" she begins to turn back but was interrupted by his hands on hers and his feet covered in ice "Jyle! Your hand! Your feet!" She begins to panic and suddenly "ssshhhhh Elsa don't concentrate on my hands and feet . Concentrate on me and calm down **takes deep breath** and breath" he says trying to stay calm as possible from the ice covering him . But it gets worst . Elsa tries his best to concentrate but fail to do so . He notices this and had to think of something fast to calm her down . He removes his one hand from her grip and gently put it on her cheek "don't be afraid" he says . For some reason the ice started to thaw from his hand when it touched her cheek. Her eyes were wide when she saw the ice begin to thaw around him . "See nothing to be afraid of" he says softly to her . She then takes a step further to him and touches his cheek . She immediately starts crying and hugs him . He returns the hug and both of them slow fell sitting on the floor still hugging . Elsa was still crying on his shoulders and he whispers " it's ok .. It's ok . I'm here, just let it out"

After a while she finally stops her crying and stands up "thank you Jyle" Elsa says and hugs him again . "If you want I'll come back tomorrow since in two days I'll be escorting your parents to Corona" he says . "Yes I'd like that **yawwn**" she says . "Well I should get back it's getting late" he says and begins to climb out of the window but a hand stops him from getting further . Elsa takes your hand and whispers "wait...don't tell Anna about this please" she says and he immediately respond "of course I won't, I promise" a sudden knock on the door froze both of them in place then a voice spoke up "Elsa? It's me Anna . Is Jyle Still there ?" Anna says . Both them immediately look at each other "I'll see you tommorow" he says but her hand gripped his again "wait **kiss on cheek** thanks again" she says while blushing . The sudden kiss on cheek made him blush red and he begins to stutter "I...ummmm...aaa...i...yeah ummm no problem" he mentally slaps himself for such a stupid respond "yeah I'm gonna go now" he says and starts to climb down . As you reach the window you were previously, he stops for a sec and sees Elsa waving to him , he waves back and Elsa then goes back to her room . He does the same as well and suddenly sees Anna running towards him but stops right it front of him "well what did she say ? Tell me tell tell me tell me ! . Does she hate me ? Does she hate what I did to her ? Does she hates me cause I ate her last chocolate she had on her plate when we were kids ?" She says demanding . He tries to find the words to tell her and finally speaks "no she doesn't hate you Anna, she loves you very much but she just doesn't want to tell me" he says . Anna looks at him with suspicious eyes "so she didn't tell you anything ?" She says . And he immediately responds "nope" trying to make it sound convincing but failed to do so . Anna was about to speak up again but was luckily interrupted by his father Jack . "Where have you bin . I have bin looking for you" he says with demanding tone . Jyle says "I was rooming around the arendelle . Sorry I didn't tell you dad" he wasn't convinced but let it slide anyway "just don't scare me like that again young man, now come on the king and queen wants to catch up with you" he then starts to lead the way . Jyle then turns to Anna and winks at her and walks towards his father

Anna was just standing there frozen, not knowing what to do next . She then blush from his wink and walks away "that wink though" she smiles from her thoughts .

While Elsa prepares to go to sleep, she stops and thinks about Jyle for the time she spend with him . They talked so much they didn't notice the time go from afternoon to night . She begins to wonder how she was able to thaw the ice from him . As she think long and hard she grew tired of thinking and just let sleep take over her . But little did she know that it was love that made the ice thaw .

**I finally got a review . Thank you Ballistica for your review . I'll post the next chapter soon tune in later R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 : Trust

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Ok I Have Returned Everyone . I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter, And Thank You For Your Reviews People . Enjoy ! . Btw Just Incase Anyone Is Confused To How To Pronounce Jyle's Name, its Like Kyle But Only With A Letter J . Jyle – Kyle : Same Pronouncement But Different Letter .**

Chapter 3 : Trust

The next day Jyle woke up from the sun hitting he's eyes from the window, he spend almost all night chatting with the king and queen mostly Agdar . He couldn't really remember much from the conversation he was having with him but he can remember the once he needed to remember .

•••••••••••••••••FlashBack•••••••••••••••••

"Jyle I need to speak to you with something" Agdar said . As you both walk outside admiring the night time, he looks at Agdar and said . "Yes sir, what is it ?" Agdar looks at him and looks straight back again . "I know you haven't seen my daughters in a long time and that you all still need some catching up to do ..but I want to give you a position" he said . Jyle looks at him confused . "A position ? For what ?" Agdar stops at his tracks . "Until the proper age of course and the approval of your father" . Jyle's eyes went wide . This was he's chance to stay at arendelle or finally be away from his old life back at Philippines . He speaks up

"What ever it is my King I can take it now!" He says . This shocks Agdar

"Wait Jyle...your going a bit to fa.." He never did finish he's sentence, Jyle then spoke up again " please sir il take it . I'll do what ever you want, just please let me have this position now!" He said determined . Agdar was still confused . "What about your fathers approval ?" Agdar asked . This made Jyle face drop from the talk of his father .

"My...my father never really felt like a father to me, I told you all does years ago, he never found the time to be with me and he still can't, it's like I'm just a stranger that lives in his house" Jyle said with a sad expression . Agdar remember his story and comforts him by putting he's hand on his shoulder .

"Jyle I know growing up was never easy for you, but you should always remember that he is doing this cause he loves you very much" Agdar explained . "It pains you not growing up with him by your side but, don't you think it hurts him too" Jyle then looks at him "I know its hard but he is trying his very best to be a good father . And it hurts him more that his son never looked up to him and never being there for your time of need, he always wanted you to think that he was the first person you think of when you need help or when you need a shoulder to cry on . Because his your father" Jyle then started thinking about those words .

How could he be so selfish! . If only he knew how his father loved him so much . He always thought that he never cared for him, that he was just a mistake that he was force to bear . But he started realizing this . he should have bin more patient, he should have bin more caring, this pains him more then a knife to the leg .

"Ok maybe your right . But to me...your like a father to me my King" he said to Agdar . Agdar smiles from his honesty .

"Your family has always bin like a family I always wanted, a father that notices my struggles, a mother that's loving and caring and sisters that I always wanted" he said . Agdar smiled and puts his hand on his shoulder "you've always bin special Jyle" he said . "Now you should probably go to sleep its late, your room is next to Anna's so it's easy to find" Agdar say . Jyle nods and went on his way .

As he found his room he notices Anna's door was about an inch open but it was enough to hear what was inside and see a bit from the inside .

He leans a bit to see Anna on her bed holding her legs and looking at the window . He hears her mumble

"Oh Elsa...if only you'd tell me why" she mumbles . He felt guilty for keeping himself from telling her . But he understand Elsa's reasons and why she had to do it . He finally turns away and into his room .

He starts to put out his robes and hangs it by the closet, he sets his dagger and short blade at the table . Since he was an apprentice he wasn't allowed to equip a hidden blade yet . So all he had was two daggers, one short blade and one smoke bomb given by his father just in case things get out of hand . All he had now was his shirt and leather pants .

He jumps into his bed and stares at the ceiling "**sign** Anna if only she knew" he thought and begins to close his eyes to fall sleep .

•••••••••••••••FlashBack End•••••••••••••

He then stands up and begins to slip in his assassin robes, until he was done he went out the door and went to a window close by . He notices that it was still early morning, he went to explore the castle until he sees Kai .

"Why hello young one, you must be sir Jack's son . Kai said . Jyle nods and ask "is there any chance you've seen my father ?" . Kai hesitated for moment and remembered . "Ahhh yes, I believe his in the dining room" . Jyle nods and walks towards the dining room .

Jyle was surprised to see his father up early "Morning Jyle" he says . "Morning Dad, why you up so early ? Do you have another mission" Jyle ask . He response while eating his breakfast . "Well yes but later . I was thinking I could train you right now" . Jyle looks at his father and was surprised that he wanted to train with him . Usually he ask David to train Jyle for him . But he guessed that since he's not here, he will have to train him .

"Umm yeah sure, I was actually thinking of having a morning exercise but I can do that after" Jyle says . He immediately stands up and says "well come on then . What are we waiting for ?! Come on" he then starts to lead him towards where the guards always prepare for combat . Which was located at the front far left of the corner of the castle . As they enter they see the guards already sparring, Jyle took a moment to observe there fighting stance and style in the ring, Jack notices he's son dazing off and calls his name . "Jyle come!" Jyle snaps out of his gaze and went towards his father .

As they go further they finally ended up outside again where another ring was located "grab a shield and a sword, I will teach you how the Templars fight and how to counter them" Jack says . Jyle grabs the sword and shield and enters the ring . His father was holding the same weapons as him . "Now son don't hold back, sometimes learning on the job is the best way to teach a person soooo COME! Fight me!" He says . Jyle was about to charge at him but stops his tracks when he sees his father swinging his sword at him, he blocks his father's sword blow after blow using his shield . Now it was his turn to attack, he swings his sword at the side but was block his father using his sword . He was wide open sooo Jack used his shield to strike him , making Jyle lose balance . Jyle tries to think of something but was once again interrupted by a sword swing towards him "Don't think Jyle, just attack" he screams . Jyle was once again hit by his fathers shield making him fall down . "Use your instinct" he says . Finally Jyle stands up and charges at his father, he jumps to try for a stabbing strike but was blocked by his father shield . He then steps further towards his father making there shields connected and there swords pushed together "come on son is that all you got . After all that training with David" he says "oh I'm not done yet dad" Jyle says . "Good cause we have an audience" his father says and points his eyes on the left . Jyle turns his eyes left and right to see the guards watching them but as he turns his head he sees the King , Queen and Anna watching from a distant . Anna waves at him and since he was holding weapons he couldn't wave back and simply smiled at her, but it cost him his concentration and was once again hit by his father's shield . "Don't lose focus Jyle, just because there's a beautiful princess doesn't mean you can relax" he said . This made him blush and put him back on his stance but this time ready for the next round . As they both start to dash they both jump and attack using there shields . As they were back in the ground they both start to swing there swords . Jyle's father swung his sword on the left while Jyle s swung his sword in the right to parry each swing Jack made . They clash liked warriors from Roma, each attack roaring with metals connecting . Everyone was cheering even Anna "whoooooaaa come on Jyle you can do it whooooaa" She cheers . The King and Queen were impressed with both of there skills . As the battle raged on both of them were almost out of energy, so Jack wanted to end it quickly "let's end this Jyle" he says . "I was thinking the same thing" Jyle response . As they charge Jyle makes a round swing towards his father, Jack sees this and swings his sword towards the attack, as there sword connects it made a hard roaring noise amongst the crowd . But Jack underestimated Jyle's strength from the attack making his sword fly away from his hand . Jyle did not had enough time to react when he saw his father disarmed from the attack . Jack quickly went behind him in the side where he holds he's shield, he kick his leg from behind making Jyle kneel . Jack quickly kicked the shield out of his hand and backed away from the incoming swing Jyle made . This made Jack holding only he's shield and Jyle holding only he's sword . "We'll come Jyle let's end this" he says to Jyle . Jyle nods he's charges at him without a plan, doing so made Jack do a simple counter, using he's shield to once again hit him, pushing him away Again! . "Ugh would you stop that" Jyle said with an angry tone . This made Jack smirk . As Jyle started to form a plan he forgot about he's ability that he inhered from he's ancestors .

"Oh right my eagle vision" he thought . He used it to find the weak spots of the shield . He notices 3 scars on the left side on the shield and 2 scars on the right plus two more weak spot close to the middle of the shield .

He finally forms a plan and charges towards he's father . Jack stands ready for the next blow while Jyle swings his sword towards the left and delivers a devastating blow making the sword penetrate the shield . It left a mark but the shield can still hold its own . Jack was surprised by Jyle's strength and quickly backs away

"His finally using that thick head of his" he thought . He realize that his son was using eagle vision to spot the weak parts of the shield . So Jack had to be more careful this time and used he's own eagle vision . He quickly spots the weak spot in the middle of the sword and the one below it . As Jack sprints towards he's son, he sees him swinging towards the right side this time aiming towards the next weak spot but quickly moves his shield to another direction .

As the sword bounces away from the shield he takes the opportunist to strike his sword . As Jyle stumbles down from the attack he noticed he's sword having a small crack .

He then smirks and said "so your using it too" . He didn't let he's father respond and quickly swings it to the right oh his shield, penetrating it deep this time . Jack backs away from his attack and observe his shield, even though it's damage it can still be use . "All right let's go" was all Jack could say as he sprints for there final strike . Jyle this time goes for a stab on the shield, Jack expected this and let Him penetrate the shield .

As half of the sword goes though the the shield, Jack dodged the sword and snaps it using the shield . And delivers another hard push to Jyle, he stumbles down and sees his father with his shield pointed at him to the ground "I guess I win" he says . All Jyle could do was making a unsatisfying smirk on his face . Jack then helps his son up and tells him "remember to use that head of yours in battle, not to much though since being in combat you should always let your instincts take over" he then pats his back and walks out of the ring .

While Jyle was adjusting his robes his breathing was cut once again by Anna's bear hug from behind "ohhhhh Jyle that was awesome . I didn't know you could fight like that"

She says . Still unable to breath he tried to bring the words out of his mouth to help ease her grip . "An...na...please...l...et...g...o..." He tries he's best to make it a sentence . Anna finally let's go if him and backs away " sorry" was all she could say from her sudden action . "Naaaah***patting***its fine***patting*** good morning to you too" he says . She smiles and walks out of the ring with him .

His father approached him and said "I have a mission to do and It may take me all day so don't bother waiting for me, I'll meet you at the docks when we escort the King and Queen to Corona Tomorrow " he said . Jyle nods and sees both his hands on his shoulder "that was a nice father and son time we had don't you think ?" He says . Jyle nods again and let's his father leave but then he grabs his hand and said "dad ummmm thank you" he said . He smiles to his son and leaves .

"So Jyle wanna walk with me towards the castle . I have a few lessons I need to attend to" she says to him . "Sure" he said . As both of them start to walk towards the castle .

As both of them were close to getting to there destination she says something that almost made him froze "Jyle have you ever stop to think what it would be like if Elsa finally came out of that room of hers ?" His face drops and he said "I don't know Anna . I just wish she would come out of it and tell us what's wrong" Even though he already knew he just needed this talk about her to stop immediately since it was making him more guilty . "**sigh** I just wish she tell me what's wrong . I am her sister right ?" She said . He couldn't say a word anymore, the guilt was eating him alive until he sees her stopping by a large door "well here it is . I'll see you later at dinner ok ? " she says . He smiles at her and say "ok" . She opens the door and walks inside but sticks her head out to wave goodbye to him . He waves back and walks out of the castle

As he was about to start he's exercises . He first looks up to admire arendelle's castle . It truly was wonderful but he then notices a person looking straight down at him . He uses his eagle vision to see the figure clearly (this was one of Jyle's special ability using he's eagle vision) . Using he's eagle vision he was able to see Elsa starring down towards him . He waves at her and she then waves back . They were starring at each other for a moment and finally breaks there starring contest when Jyle felt a few guards passing though him . He then looks up for a second to see Elsa again and finally starts to jog around the castle .

He was jogging for about 30 minutes to get his body ready for warm up (yup that was warm up for him) he then proceeds to a spot where there was a roof for him to cover up from the sun and starts doing warm up routines . From push ups to sit ups to squats to diamond push ups to practicing he's punches etc .

As he was finally done with his warm up routine, he proceeds to his real workout . He grabbed two heavy bags of rice and started running around the castle . Ever time he makes one round of the castle he had to do 20 squats and proceed to running another round . He did a total of 20 rounds . He was feeling exhausted, he's body was begging for water but he still had one more segment of exercise to do and that was training his combat skills

He started punching the hard wood rapidly, and when he was done with that he proceed to his feet and started kicking the hard wood . It was painful but worth it . And finally he got a few guards to hit him in the stomach rapidly . He needed to do this three times to finally be done .

Once he was done he thanked the guards for helping him with his exercise . he went towards the castle and sees Anna "oh my Jyle, are you ok ?" She ask . He said to her "I'm fine really" she was still unconvinced "do you want me to help you walk ?" She said . He shakes his head "no it's fine really . I'll meet you at dinner later" she then respond "umm ok" she lets him walk towards his room, struggling with each step .

Finally he made it towards his room and quickly tries to slip out of his robes and went into his bathroom . He was finally able to relax from the workout from earlier and let's the water melt him away his pain . As he was finally done he didn't bother putting his robes back on and simply puts on his shirt and leather pants and went to the dining room .

As he made his way he finds the King , Queen and Anna eating already . "There you are . You finally made it" Anna said and saves a seat next to her for him to sit . He then walks towards the table and sits down . "We'll dig in, we've got all the food we can eat sooooo enjoy" she said . He simply nods his head and starts to eat . Jyle hasn't had a good meal like this in a long time . Sailing from Roma to arendelle was never really enjoyable . All they could eat was fish and fish and fish . So eating something different was so satisfying to him . The King then speaks up "where exactly did you learn how to fight like that, I know your from the assassins but who trained you ?" He ask . He replied "my mentor David and close friend of my father . He is a good teacher besides the immature jokes and pranks he always pull on me" he smiles at you and stands up "well we have a big day Tomorrow so we better rest now" he says . Jyle then says "agreed I'll see you both Tomorrow" he then stands up and walks out with Anna .

As they finally reach there rooms they waved good night and went inside . But Jyle wasn't going to sleep yet until she sees Elsa, so he went out of his window and climbs up towards her room . He notices that it was already open and just slips right in . As he lands on her room he sees Elsa sitting peacefully on her bed, waiting for him . "Wow you scared me there" Elsa said . He smiled and went next to her and offered her an apple and a few biscuits . "I got this for you, I figured you were hungry waiting for me" he said . She blushed from his offer and accepted it and began eating her biscuits . "So how was your day ?"

She asked while eating her biscuits . "Oh you know the usually did a bit if sparring with my dad and did some exercise blah blah blah" he said . "What about you ? Even though it's a bit obvious" he asked she giggled from his question and said . "Well you know just...here" she said .

As time passed they both chatted for hours long until she realized it was midnight . "Oh my its late, you should sleep Jyle" she said . "Naaah I got lots of time, besides I'd rather spend my time here with you" he said . Those words made Elsa's cheek blush so red that it was almost like a tomato . "Well umm I mean...do you have to go with them ? I mean you could stay here ...please i don't wanna lose you ...I have a feeling i might not see you again" she says . "I'm sorry Elsa if only I could stay but I can't . I've bin requested to do this with my father, I can't back out" Jyle says lowering his head .

The sudden knock on her door made there eyes wide and heard "Princess Elsa ? It's me Gerda . I brought a meal for you" she said though the door . "Umm leave it at the door Gerda and thank you" Elsa says . "Yes Princess" was the last words they heard from Gerda until her footsteps became unheard from there ears . Jyle then looks at Elsa and proceeds to go to her window to stand on the edge . "Umm I'll try to say goodbye to you in the morning but just incase this might be our last goodbyes" Jyle said to her softly and then offers her a hug goodbye . Elsa immediately jumps towards him and hug him . The hug lasted no more then one minute . "I'll be here in the morning waiting for you i promise" she says and let go of herself from him . Their hands slowly departing away from each other until it was only their fingers touching . She suddenly gripped his hand quickly and said "wait!" She grabs his head and ...kisses his forehead "come back Tomorrow ok" she says . Jyle smiles and kisses her cheeks and whispers "i will" and finally starts to climb down the window towards his room . Elsa was blushing from his sudden kiss on the cheek and dash to her window . She waves goodbye towards him and he gladly waves back at her and went inside his room . Elsa sighs and went to her door to get her meal and sits down her bed and starts eating "I hope he comes back" she thought .

While Elsa returned to her room Jyle jump to his bed and signed loudly . And started to go to sleep .

As he drifted to sleep he started feeling a bit wet and his eyes shot open and tried to understand the current situation .

He was in a ship . It was badly damage and somehow sees Agdar going towards him "My King what's going on ?! What's happening ?!" He said . Agdar ignored his questions and proceed to take his hand and give him some kind of necklace .

"Jyle please ! , there's no time, please promise me one thing Jyle please !" Agdar said panicking . Jyle was still confused from his situation and continues to plead him . "Promise me that you would go back to arendelle and protect Anna and Elsa . Please Jyle" he plead . Even though he couldn't understand the situation, he nods his hand and takes the necklace . The king smiled at him and started pushing him towards the remaining boats "go Jyle, hurry!" He said and suddenly one of the pillars was falling straight down below him . The king sees this coming and pushes Jyle out of its way. As Jyle was pushed and hit the ground, everything to him felt like time slowed down . As he sees Agdar face looking at him, he just stands there smiling at him, waiting for death to take him away . But as it was only for a moment the pillar drop right on Agdar causing the ground below him to break as well , killing him instantly . Jyle couldn't believe what he was seeing . He just saw his two old friends father die in front of him . "AAAAGDAR!" Jyle screamed his name but another pillar fell right in front of him causing him too lose balance and fall out of the ship and in too the water .

Once he hit the water, he immediately woke up from his sleep, covered in sweat and heavy breathing "thank god...**patting**...it was only a nightmare" he said and tried his best to try to fall to sleep but failed to do so . So he ended up wide awake for the hole night but it didn't take long for the sun start to rise up . As Jyle think hard from his nightmare , he started questioning about this hole trip to Corona . But ignored it and remembers that he was suppose to meet Elsa in the morning . So he then went to his window and started climbing towards her window, ignoring he's thoughts about the nightmare . And for the danger that approaches him from the mission he was requested to assist .

**I Got A Few Reviewers . Thank You So Much For Reviewing My Story And Enjoying It . I Will Try My Best To Improve My Grammar But It Is My First Time Here So Please Go Easy On Me Ok . R&R Bye .**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Incident Part One

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Thank You Guys For The Reviews I'm Receiving . But I've Got a Question Though .**

**Are You Allowed To Type In A Link In A Story ? **

**And Also to Arucane : Don't Worry . You'll See Jyle Become A True Assassin In The Future Chapters Just Be Patient . I Was Actually Thinking The Same Thing You Were Thinking Soo I Appreciate The Advice, Thank You **

Chapter 4 : The Incident Part 1

Jyle started climbing up towards Elsa's window, hoping that she be awake already to say there final goodbyes . As he finally reached her window, he was suddenly yanked into her room by her and embraced him with all her might .

"Its about time you got here" she said into his chest . "You waited for me ?" He said . She nods and responds "all night, I barely slept" she told him . He smiled and continue to embrace her . As they hug each other for a while they finally separate and sat on the bed .

"I really wish you would stay" she said to him . "I know . I wish I would stay too, but I can't and you know I can't" he said . Her face dropped and stared at her feet "but I'll come back, ok I promise" he said to her . "Pinky promise ?" She said and sticks out her finger to him . He then sticks his pinky finger and grabs her grabs her pinky . "I promise" he said . As they made there promise, they noticed how close they were from each other and does something they both were surprised doing from . They both started leaning towards each other ! . Jyle was surprised that Elsa was leaning towards him as well and Elsa was thinking the exact same thing .

Both of them leaning closer and closer and closer towards each other . It was like their bodies were doing it by themselves . Elsa somehow started reaching out for is cheek and as they were about to close there eyes and let their bodies to their take over, a sudden knock came from the door .

"Princess Elsa ? It's Gerda . Your parents wanted you to be up early for you to say goodbye to them since there leaving at the morning" she said through the door "their leaving now ? " Jyle suddenly said . "Princess ? Are you there ? Is someone in there ?" Gerda questioned . "No Gerda, I'm up . Tell my parents I'll be with them soon" she said . Gerda then says "yes princess" and left .

"I thought it wasn't until early afternoon" he said to her . Her face then drops from the news and looks away from him .

"I guess that means your leaving" she said . He nods his head and grabs her shoulder "remember I did promise you that I'll come back" he said . She then turns to him and hugs him one last time and let's him go to the window . But as he started climbing down she grabs his head and kisses him by the forehead again like yesterday . "I hope you come back" she says as she was holding the tears in her eyes . He then takes her chin and kisses her by the nose . "Of course I will" he said and climbed down the window and back into his room . They take one last look at each other and smiled and went back to their rooms .

Elsa sighs and waited for her parents while Jyle slips into his assassin robes and goes to find the King and Queen to escort them to the docks .

As he went out of his room he went to find for Kai first since he was the easiest to find . And since he always hangs around at the kitchen, Jyle would be able to find them .

"Hey Kai good morning" Jyle said . He nods his head and response "morning ma boy . I assume your looking for your majesties" . "Yes sir . Can you lead me too them ?" Jyle asked . "Sure . Come hurry cause I think there already done packing" Kai says . He then leads him towards there room and sees the the King and Queen not even had started packing .

"Oh Jyle, I see your up early" Agdar says . Idun turns towards him and asked "Jyle may you please fetch Anna for me please" . He raises his eyebrow and asked " ummm I'm not sure if I can just walk up into a princess's room and fetch her for the Queen . I mean I wouldn't mind but welllllll" . Idun chuckles from his question and said "oh if your that scared of Anna then I'll fetch her" she said with a smile . Jyle then immediately protest "Oh no no no no, I'm mean it's just ummm-" he never finished his sentence until Idun spoke up "I'm just kidding Jyle . Kai will go with you" . He sighs of relief and finally goes with Kai towards Anna's room

While walking, Kai and Jyle were talking about how his manage to get the position of serving the King, Queen And the Princesses of arendelle .

He told Jyle that he has served a different royal family before . That his had experience doing so . He and Gerda were always together serving the royals . They left the kingdom cause they were disgusted from how they treated them . So they ran away and sailed off to arendelle, hoping to start over .

"How did the life here in arendelle started anyway ?" Jyle asked . He then said "well to be honest it was hard we were struggling with...oh we're here!" He didn't finished his story at all but Jyle let it slip away for now since he told himself that it wasn't important .

Kai then knocked on the door "**knock**knock**knock** Princess Anna ? Are you awake ? **knock**knock**knock**" he said . Jyle simply leaned on the door, hearing absolutely no response . Kai knocked one last time "**knock**knock**knock** Princess Anna ?" He said . Jyle looked at him and said "oh well . Guess she is still sleeping" he started walking away until Kai whistled him to come back to his side . Jyle came back to his side and was about to ask him what ? But Kai spoke up first "**knock**knock**knock** Princess Anna ? I'm coming in!" As Kai slowly opens the door, Jyle immediately protested "Kai ! What are you doing ? What if we see something she doesn't want us to see ?" He whispers to Kai . Kai slowly tip toes into Anna"s room and Jyle was hesitating if he should follow him or not but for some reason his body started moving towards Kai and follows him into her room . But he didn't get far, as he starts to see the bed he immediately stops his pace and freezes by his spot . Kai was already at her bed waking her up .

.

Anna was sleeping with her back against Kai with her covers up . "Princess Anna, wake up . Your Parents are asking for your presence" he says to Anna . Anna starts to mumble which almost sounded like "ahhhhh Kai . I'm awake, I'm awake ...**snoring**" Kai just stands there, waiting for her next line which she usually said after . "Whoaa whooooaa, who's there ?" She said . Kai immediately said "still me Princess" Anna then finally wakes up but her eyes were still half open "ok Kai . You can go now, oh and tell my parents I'll be right there" she said . And with does lines Kai immediately goes out of the her room . Leaving Jyle still frozen in his place .

Jyle then slowly walks towards the other side of the wall and calls her out "Anna ?" Anna sits up from her bed "Jyle ?" . Jyle then finally sees her and was blushed by her appearance . He pulls his hood up and turns around . "Ummmmmm" was all Jyle could say . Anna was confused from his reaction and realizes what she was waring . She wearing only a shirt with nothing underneath to cover her breast, so her nipples were kinda showing and her underwear . Anna immediately went back to her bed and shrieked a bit . "I'm gonna go" said Jyle and dashed out of the the room and closed it . Anna was as red as a tomato from his sudden presents in her room . If only maybe she knew then maybe she would have wear something descent . And the worst part was Kai didn't even say he was here . Ohhh she was definitely going to give Kai a little chat later .

She finally then moves out of her bed and goes towards her closet to slip in her dress . While Anna was taking a moment in her room, Jyle was slowly walking away from her room, shaking his head to shook away his blush from the situation . He started panicking at his place when Anna called his name . "Jyle!" Ohh boy he didn't like what was coming . He started guessing the things Anna might do to her . She would either slap him, choke, kick his groin, scream at him or kick him in the groin...multiple times . He braced for the treat that was coming to him but it somehow never came . He felt hands pushing him forward making him walk faster .

"Come on Jyle, let's have little fun while we wait for my parents to depart" she said pushing him forward . Jyle was confused from this and just started walking faster .

For a girl, Anna sure was hyperactive . Always full of energy and always up for an adventure .

"So were exactly are we going ?" Jyle asked . Anna replied "were going to the back of the castle and just hang" she then pushed him harder making them jog towards the door but was suddenly stop when she sees her parents on the way . The King and Queen saw both of them dashing for the door but couldn't react for them go get out of the way "oh no" was all she could say and prepares for their crash towards her parents .

Jyle saw this coming and used his feet to slide at the side making him turn . But he could see that Anna couldn't stop her pace, so he turns and grabs her bridal style and goes for a full round at the side to avoid her parents . He stops his tracks right next to them still holding her . "Wow that was close" he said to Anna . Anna was amazed by this and froze there at his hold . Meanwhile her parents were wide eyes looking at them . Jyle then drops her and looks at the King "I'm sorry your grace for that sudden situation but at least I got Anna for you" he said . The King looks at her daughter "Anna . Don't be so rash" he said . She replied "sorry daddy" smiling and waved at his father . The King then asked "just exactly were you both going ?" She then said "we were going to the garden and hang ...that's it" the King hesitated for a while and just let them go . Jyle bowed from his approval and Anna just simply hugged him and went towards the garden .

As Jyle entered the back of the castle, he was amaze from the Beautiful flowers around him . There was a platform with stairs going down from the left and the right . He started walking down the stairs and watches the flowers around him wave from the wind and he then sees the walls of leaves at his front . "Wanna enter the maze ? She asked . He nods and enters the maze with her . He lost his track at first but quickly follows Anna so that he wouldn't get lost . They stopped right on the middle of the maze and sits down . They chatted there for an hour and noticed that the time was almost lunch time so they decided to go back towards the castle for lunch .

But of course since Anna was an hyperactive person, she easily lost her tracks to get out of the maze . "Yeah ummm Jyle, I think were lost" she says and smiles awkwardly at him ."you got to be kidding me Anna . Your dad's gonna get furious" he says to her . "I know I know, ummmm maybe if we climbed the walls it might help **tries to climb wall of leaves but fails miserly** ok maybe not" she says giving up . "Ok never mind that, just follow me" he says to her then activates his eagle vision to find the path . "How if you don't know where your going ?!" Says Anna . But Jyle kept going anyway and Anna kept following anyway .

"Jyle! Ugh! Where are you go...ing ?" She stops her sentence for a moment when she realizes that he found the way out . "How did you do that ?" She asked . He then hesitates for an answer . "Just instincts" he lied . She then shrugs her shoulders and grabs his hand and let's him lead her to the castle in the dining hall .

As they were closing the dining room he opens the door for her and finds the King and Queen eating already . "There you are ! Where have you bin ? You almost have me worried sick" said Agdar . "Sorry daddy we kinda got lost at the maze but luckily Jyle here found a way" she said . Agdar then sighs of relief and sits down "well thank you Jyle . If it wasn't for you she might have still be in the maze now, come we have lunch to eat now dig in" he said with a smile . They both went to there seats and started eating, they were all having fun while the time passed but eventually it was almost time for them to depart so Agdar and Idun stand up . "Well it was nice but we need to hurry . We're not even done packing yet, now Anna be a good girl and help Gerda with the plates please" he said . Anna nods her head "yes daddy" Jyle then stands up as well and started following the King and Queen "are you here to escort us Jyle ?" Idun asked . "Yes my Queen, my father is already at the docks waiting for us with the ship ready to sail" he replied . Idun nods her head proceeds to walk . They both went into their room and resumed packing while Jyle stand outside waiting for them to be ready . But as time passed Jyle grew tired of waiting and went towards the door and leaned in and said " your majesties . If you mind I'll be at the docks to visit my father . I'll be back at sunset" he said . There was no respond at first and then he heard Agdar's voice but only it didn't sound normal, it almost sounded like he was patting hard and struggling to let the words come out of his mouth .

"Ummm yes Jyle ummmm**pats**your dismissed" he said . Jyle was curios to what's going on, so he pretended to let his steps get further away, convincing them that he was no longer at the door waiting, and then the next noise he heard shocked him so much that it literally scared him for life .

"***moan*** Agdar ***moan*** it's he ***moan***gone" Idun said . Jyle could hear Agdar patting but still got the words to answer to her . "Yes" .

This made Jyle back away slowly from the door and when he was out of earshot, he dashed out of the castle towards the docks not hesitating to turn back from what he just heard "remind me not to let my curiosity get to me" he thought annoyingly through his head .

As he finally made it to the docks, he found his father sleeping on the wheel of the ship . "Talk about hardworking master assassin" he thought and then found a piece of pebble on the ground and threw it at his father making him jump up instantly . "What happen ?" He said . He then sees his son boarding the ship "nothing dad just waking you up from your slumber" Jyle said and chuckles from his own reply . His father then questioned him again "what time is it ?" . "It's almost time About an hour and half left till the King and Queen's departing . His father then nods his head and tells him "go back to the castle and tell them its time" . Jyle was about to protest but didn't feel like arguing right now so he went back to the castle to get them . (30 minutes later)

He found his way back to there room and wasn't surprised when there door was open and sees them packing . "Of course there still packing . After their little fun and then they get to work, Ugh!" He thought . He couldn't find anything to do so he just stand there waiting for them to finish . (Another 30 minutes later)

Anna then came running towards them (passing Jyle right though him)

And gives them a hug . "See you in two weeks" she said and they hug her back . While they were having a moment Jyle stand from a distant and admire there time together . " **sigh** so that's what a family hug looks like" he thought . Jyle never really did know what it was like having a family hug since he had only his father . But even he barely gave him hugs when growing up .

Jyle shrugged those thoughts out of his head and focuses back from his situation . As they finally were done they asked Anna to wait for them at the front of the gates . And so she did, she immediately dashed out of the room towards the front . When Anna was long gone the King and Queen finally goes down stairs with Jyle and into another room, they asked Jyle to wait for them and so he did . He backed up a bit as he was getting the wrong idea what he thought was about to happen in that room . While Jyle waited outside, Agdar and Idun went inside and walked down a small stairs and sees Elsa already waiting for them to say her goodbyes .

She didn't go for a hug just like Anna did for her fear of hurting her parents with her powers but instead went for a simple bow for there respects . Despite that she really wanted to hug them so much, she just couldn't risk it . "Do you have to go ?" She said lifting her head with sad eyes . Agdar simply respond "you'll be fine Elsa". Idun then spoke up "will be back Elsa my dear . We promise" this made Elsa give them a weak smile but still hated the fact that her parents were leaving for Corona . As they were ready for departing, they then start to go up the stairs towards the front of the castle . Elsa waves goodbye to them while they waved back .

Seeing the King and Queen go out of the room and towards the front, Jyle quickly follows and walks with them . As they finally made it, Anna was there waiting once again for her final goodbye . "Bye moma, bye papa" she said kissing both there cheeks and hugs them tight . "Goodbye Anna dear, don't do anything dangerous while were gone . Ok ? " Idun said to Anna . Anna nods her head and then turns to her father "listen to Gerda and don't trash the castle ok Anna" he said to her daughter . She nods and gives Agdar and hug . They both then enter a carriage and the servants then begins to put there baggages behind the carriage .

Anna then turns to Jyle And give him a hug "take care of yourself ok ? Ohh and please come back" she said . Jyle nods and said "I will" and then he goes towards the carriage and jumps on it on the side holding the bar on the top so he won't fall . The carriage then starts to exit the castle . Jyle then notices a small figure on the far top of the castle . Using his eagle vision he manage to see Elsa waving goodbye to him . He waves goodbye and went forward towards the docks . (10 minutes later) .

They finally arrive and begins to enter the ship . There bags already in the ship and then Agdar turns to Kai and says "take care of them for me while I'm gone ok Kai ?" He bows at his King and says "yes your majesty" Agdar then enters the ship and the ship the begins to sail towards Corona .

"Alright men prepare the ship! Untie the ship from the docks ! Rise the anchor ! Full sail towards Corona!" Jack screamed giving commands to his crew . While everyone was busy working on the ship, Jyle went towards the cabin of the ship to join the King and Queen . They immediately started a fun conversation . It was a good thing Jyle forgot the moment he tried to forget with them . But then his eyes slowly started closing and closing and closing until he was close to falling asleep . ""Jyle you should rest . You've worked hard enough for today" Agdar said . He then protested "nooo your majesty, I can't I have a duty to accomplish**yawn**" . Idun then stands up to sit next to him and drags his head towards her lap . "Noo, Queen Idun . I can't sleep on the **yawn** job" he said . But Idun replied "Jyle you've worked hard enough for us today . You deserve to rest" she then drags his head towards her lap and started humming a song that Elsa and Anna always fall asleep to when they were young . Jyle was struggling to not fall asleep but couldn't resist it anymore the moment Idun started stroking his hair . He immediately started snoring and Idun continue to stroke his hair .

"Such a independent boy" Agdar said . They were then interrupted by Jack and said . "What's wrong Jack ?" Agdar asked . Jack then said "there's a huge storm coming so you better brace yourself once we enter the storm" Agdar and Idun looked at each other with worried expression then back towards Jyle . They nod and Jack immediately left . Leaving them worrying for the storm that's about to come .

**Hope You Enjoy This Chapter . R&R Guys Until Next Time .Whooooooaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Incident Part Two

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello Everyone . Here Is Chapter Five . Thank You So Much Fo Your Reviews Even Though I Only Have Five But To Me, It's Good Enough . Enjoy ! I Also Recommend Listening To "Superhuman - Where It Ends) To This Chapter . It Really Builds The Moment . I Also Wrote The Chapter While Listening To It So Yeah . Enjoy **

Chapter 5 : The Incident Part 2

Jyle started Having a weird feeling while he slept . Like everything was wet . He shot his eyes open and sees water dripping from the ceiling . He immediately stands up from his rest and opens the door . He regretted not sleeping that day when his nightmare woke him up, wait...the nightmare started the same way from how he woke up . This was weird déjà vu . But he was suddenly shocked from the sight he was seeing, the ship was badly damaged, the pillars were breaking and some of the crew member was missing . He was surprised he almost slept trough this disaster . "Jyle ! Get back in the cabin!" His father demanded him . "Father what's going on !" He asked . "Were in the middle of a storm, so I'd appreciate it if you GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE FUCKING CABIN NOW !" He screamed . Jyle was shocked from this, he literally couldn't move but then he remembered, where's the King and Queen ? ...oh no what if the nightmare was real...Nooo he didn't want to believe it, so he ignored the thought of the nightmare and went off the find the royals .

"Jyle ! Where are you going ?!" His father said . "To find the royals" was all he could say and went down the deck . He tried his best to look for them and remembered that he should use eagle vision . He activated it and found the King and Queen struggling in a room . He bust it open to find a large hole on the wall and the King trying his best to hold on to his wife . "Jyle ! " they both said . Jyle was about to run towards them but then screams "look out!" . Jyle couldn't react fast enough until he saw a barrel coming straight towards him . His eyes were wide and was waiting for the impact, but he was surprised when Idun jumped out of his husbands hold and into Jyle, pushing him out of the way just in time before the barrel hit him but causes the barrel to hit her instead . Idun was hit hard from the barrel and began rolling down towards the large hole at the wall . Jyle quickly saw this and ran towards Idun, just as she was about to fall in to the hole Jyle quickly takes her hand preventing her from falling off . But Jyle started slipping from the rain and began slipping towards the hole . He was about to fall with Idun but Agdar quickly took Jyle's leg and began pulling with all his might . But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get both of them back to the ship . The situation was getting worst especially on this storm, so there was only two options Agdar had, save one of them or fall with them trying to save both . Agdar couldn't think, all he was thinking was to pull both of them up but obviously that wasn't going to happen .

Idun realizes the situation and then starts to let tears fall from her eyes for the decision she was about to make . She looks up to her husband and said "Agdar ! Agdar ! Listen to me . I love you my dear, take care of our daughters for me" Agdar immediately looks to her wife and protested "Nooo! No no no no . I can save both of you, I can save both of you !" Jyle then said "my Queen don't do this! We can save you I promise !" Idun then replied softly"i love you Agdar . I always will" Agdar then said "NOOO . Idun please don't do this!" He was still struggling with Jyle 's leg but his grip started to let lose . Idun then looked at Jyle and said "be strong Jyle . Take care of Elsa and Anna ok ?" Jyle couldn't reply, he was to shocked of the situation . Idun then takes one final look at his husband and starts to let go of Jyle's hand "noo don't this Idun noo please don't " he said . Idun then smiled at both of them and slipped out of Jyle's hand, making her fall towards the water . "Idun!" Agdar screamed . No matter what he could do he couldn't get his wife back . She was consumed by the waters and probably die from drowning .

The ship starts to shake violently . "Come on Jyle . We have to get to the deck !" Agdar said . Both of them immediately went up towards the deck finding it a lot worst then how it was in the bottom of the deck . Jyle was still shocked from what happens but he couldn't let his emotions take over right now . They went towards Jack and he asked "where's Idun ?" Their face dropped from the mention of her name . Jack immediately got the idea and mumbles "it...it can't be...Idun no"

Agdar snaps him out of his trance . "Right now is not the time to morn for her death . Now is the time to survive" Jack nods and quickly takes them to the life boats "take the boat and get off the ship now !" He ordered them . Agdar then questioned . "What about you ?" . Jack then turned to face them "I still have other crew members to save now Gooo!" He said . Agdar the grabs Jyle and takes him towards the life boat but then a gust of wind blew both of them separated . One of the pillars were turning crazy and it suddenly turned on the side making it almost fall but it started turning crazy again, making it go to the direction of Jack . "Agdar screamed "Jack Lockout !" Jack couldn't react and was simply hit hard on the head from the pillar making him flying out of the ship in to the ocean . Jyle then stands up and runs towards the edge of the ship "Father !" He couldn't believe what was happening . He use his eagle vision to see if he still had pulse but it didn't show any . And with the blood covering his unconscious body over the water, it was no doubt that he was dead . Jyle slammed his fist into the hard wood, denying the death of Idun And his father . Agdar then realizes that the life boat couldn't hold anyone on it since there is now a hole in the middle of it so there was no use for salvation for them .

But Agdar didn't give up . He wasn't gonna let Idun's death in vain . He wasn't gonna let Jack's death in vain . He took his necklace out that had a picture of Anna and Elsa in it and ran towards Jyle . He grabbed his shoulders and shook him from his trance . "Jyle ! Jyle ! There's no time" he then hands him he's necklace on his hand and said "promise me one thing Jyle please promise me" . A thunder came down to strike the boat but luckily missed the two men . "Promise me you go back to arendelle and take care of Anna and Elsa Jyle ok? " Jyle still could respond from his state "Promise me !" Even though Jyle couldn't concentrate, he nod his head to keep Agdar's promise . "Thank you, now go! " was the last thing that Agdar said to Jyle and pushed him out of the way . Jyle notices the pillar beginning to fall around and Jyle somehow knows where this is going . But before he could react Agdar simply smiled at him and let the pillar fall right on top of him making the ground beneath him shake and create a hole from the impact, killing him instantly "Agggdaaar!" Jyle screamed but another pillar fell in front of him making him lose his balance and fall out of the ship .

As he fell on the water he started to think . "Father, Idun, Agdar ...I'm sorry . I saw this coming but I couldn't stop it from happening .please forgive me ...Anna , Elsa forgive me... I couldn't save your parents...I'm sorry" he thought and then his body lost consciousness .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jyle woke up from his really hard headache . "Awwwww man . What happen" he said . He noticed that he was in a beach but only he seemed familiar about this beach "ugh ...Roma ?" He guessed . "Yes correct" and man with a assassin robe answered his question . "Ugh...who are you ?" He asked . The man then starts to lower his hood and reveals that it was David .

"David...how... How am I still alive ?" Jyle asked . David then said "a bunch of people with fancy armor carried you from there boats and somehow i noticed you immediately . I treated your wounds they should heal in a week" Jyle then remembered what happen . From what happen to Agdar, Idun and his father . " where's Jack ?" He asked . Jyle took him a moment to answer . "He's...dead" he said . David's eyes became wide .

"What ! How...how did ...how did it happen ?" He asked with panic . Jyle took a deep breath and explained what happen to him . He immediately morn of his lost friend . "I'm...I'm sorry Jyle...if only I would have bin there" he said . Jyle immediately stands up and said "David please I need you to train me !" . David looks at him confused "what ? Why ?" He asked . He simply said " cause I have a promise to keep" determination fired from his eyes and David could see this easily . He then stands up and said "alright ill train you " Jyle nods and walked towards the water to admire the stars . He thoughts "Anna , Elsa , wait for me . Cause I'm coming back for you !"

XxxxxxMeanwhile At ArendellexxxxX

Kai was sitting down with Gerda sipping on their tea . It has bin 2 days since the King and Queen departed to Corona and everything was fine at Arendelle and peaceful until and guard suddenly pushed open the doors of the castle and went straight towards Kai and Gerda .

"Guard ? What's wrong" Gerda asked . The guard stop his tracks and took a moment . He took a deep breath and said . "We found life boats carrying people from the ship, the King and Queen departed in" Kai,s eyes started to get worried . "What happen ?" He asked the guard . "They said the ship sank down the ocean, killing many of their crew members . Only a few survived" the guard said . "And your majesties ?" They both asked the guard . "They...they sank...with the ship" the guard said lowering his head . Kai and Gerda couldn't believe this, the King and Queen of arendelle had died from the departing to Corona . How are they gonna tell Anna ? How they gonna tell Elsa ? How are they gonna tell the people of arendelle ? . But there worries doesn't stop there . "Wait, what about Jyle and his father Jack ? Did they survive" Kai asked . The guard didn't answer, he kept his head lowered down staring at the ground . From his silence Kai already knew the answer but he wanted the guard to say otherwise . "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! Kai screamed at the guard, grabbing his shoulder as well . But the guard simply put one hand on Kai's shoulder and said "they...they said there captain named Jack was ...dead...but for his son...he may be dead or missing since the crew was separated .

This was horrible, just so horrible . Kai knew very well Jyle meant a lot to Anna, and probably Elsa . So telling them that they lost there parents and old friend it will be devastating for them .

"I'll tell Princess Anna, Gerda...you tell Princess Elsa" Kai said to Gerda . The guard then nods his head and walked away .

Kai started walking up the stairs to Anna's room, he stops his tracks to look at the window for a moment . Arendelle was somehow cloudy that day, like it was feeling the sorrows of their hearts from their lost . Kai then Sighs and kept walking . He then made it towards the front of Anna's door and knocked . "**knock**knock**knock** Princess ? Are you in there ? " Kai asked . The door came flying open to see Anna smiling at him "hiiii Kai what's up ?" She said . But her smile faded when she saw Kai's expression . "What's wrong Kai ?" She asked . Kai then entered her room "please Princess, take a sit, it might take long" he said .

They both sat down and Kai then took a deep breath and was about to say something but Anna interrupted . "Is this because i licked the chef's spoon of chocolate goodness ? Because clearly he was asking for it"

Kai shook his head and Anna continued "well is it because I stole a bag of chocolates from Gerda's table and took it to my room and ate all if it ?" Kai then looked at Anna . "That was you ? Well noo that's not it **takes deep breath** Princess this is about your parents" Kai said . Anna's face then drops "what ? What happen ? Are they ok ?" She said panicking . Kai didn't respond "Kai please tell me there ok!" She said in the verge of tears . Kai shook his head and said "their ship...sank ...along with them...I'm sorry Princess" . Those words hit Anna so hard she started shaking, shaking from the fact that her parents wasn't going to return . She fell from her seat and started crying in the floor . Kai immediately took comfort by sitting with her on the ground and putting his two hands on her shoulder . "I'm Soo sorry princess" Kai said . Anna grabbed him and she started crying by the men's shoulders .

"Wait **sniff** what about **sniff** Jyle" she asked . Kai didn't respond again . "Please Kai **sniff** it can't be true **sniff** not him too please!" She said . Kai shook his head again and said "the guards say he might be dead, but...the other crew members were separated, so it's possible his with them or probably missing"Kai said . Anna cried harder into his shoulders, knowing the fact that her old friends wasn't coming back to arendelle made the situation a lot worst .

They took a moment for a while and finally stand up . Kai then said "I'll arrange the funeral in two days, Princess" . Anna simply nod and Kai then finally went out of her room to prepare the funeral .

Anna sat on her bed still crying of the sudden news and thought "moma, papa . Why ?...Jyle...you idiot" and then she started crying again and waited for sleep to take her away .

Elsa on the other hand wasn't taking the news as well as Anna . In fact she took it worst then Anna "what ! It can't be true!" She said in her room while Gerda told her the story on the other side if her door "Gerda ! Don't play games with me !" She screamed . Even though Gerda was outside if her room, she was getting scared of Elsa's reaction . The door started to freeze from the inside out . Gerda started backing away from her door and watched it freezes in horror . Elsa tried to calm down but her powers just kept getting worst and worst . She then thought of Jyle and the ice then started to calm a bit .

"Gerda! Gerda! What about Jyle ?" She asked . But Gerda was still in horror from her powers so she didn't say anything yet until she spoke up ."Gerda! Tell me what happen to Jyle! Did he survive?! " she said . Gerda was then snap back to reality and answered . "Im...I'm sorry Princess but...he might be dead too but...the guard said that a few members were separated so it might be possible that his with them or he could be missing" . Elsa refused to believe it, she could believe it . Gerda then dashed out towards the other way while Elsa was still processing the news . She couldn't believe her old friend is gone too . The only person she knew that could thaw her ice away . And now, and now that person is gone and probably isn't coming back . She then went to her bed and started crying just as Anna did . She whispered "Jyle...you promised"

Xxxxxxxxx Two Days Later xxxxxxX

At the funeral Anna was in the middle of the tomb stone they put for the King and Queen while everyone listened to the priest's prayers . Jack's grave was next to the royals as well but only it was a bit smaller . Jyle however had a grave too, even though some people thought he was missing, they still thought he died along with the King And Queen .

The funeral went on for about a while, then after it was finished they went back to there homes . Arendelle that day was like a ghost town, only a few were out of there homes . Some didn't speak, some can be heard crying in the streets, there spirits were completely crash from the royal's death . All Arendelle had left was their King and Queen's daughters, but even after all for what's happen...the gates were still closed and everyone just started losing faith in them .

Anna was walking towards her sisters room . She knocked on her sisters room .

_Elsa ?_

_Please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been . They say "have courage", and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other _

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do ?_

_Do you want to build a snowman ? _

Anna sat there for a while not expecting a respond but instead started sobbing, Elsa thought the same thing and started sobbing as well . It almost felt like the end for both of them, losing 3 people they hold dear were gone now .

If only they knew that their friend who was actually alive was feeling the same way on Roma .

Xxxxxxxx Three Years Later xxxxxxX

A ship was seen in the distant on Arendelle's docks . One of the guards spotted the ship and went towards there commander "sir I've identified an unknown ship sir" the guard spoke up . "Give me that!" The commander spoke and took the man's telescope and looked trough it .

"I don't remember seeing that symbol anywhere ?" Commander said . The guard then said "should we take as as a treat sir ? " . "No . It's not doing anything, so let it move in to the docks . But keep a closer look on the captain of the ship" The Commander ordered . The guard bowed and bang informing the other guards in the docks .

As the ship began to dock someone came out if the cabin and stepped into the docks . The guards tried to see his face but his hood was covering his identity . One of the crew members said something to him and the hooded man simply nod in respond . The man then started to walk towards the city and the guards slowly started to follow him . After a while of following the man the guard started losing his track . For a stranger the man sure was fast when it comes to walking . After a while the guards lost his track completely and cursed under the breath "shiit what are we gonna tell the Commander ?" The guard said . The other guard replied "ugh! . Were gonna have to tell him we lost him" they both started walking back to the docks and fails to notice the hooded man watching them from a building of the roof .

The man then started running towards other rooftops, buildings after buildings . Finally he spotted the highest building in the city and began climbing its walls . It took a moment but he eventually made it .

He looked at Arendelle for a while and finally whispered to himself . "**sign** a lot sure has Change from the last time I was here" he said and looks down to see a bale of hay at the bottom "what a coincidence" he thought . He then takes a necklace out of his pocket and opens it . When it opened he looks at it for a moment to examines its picture . The picture was no other then Elsa and Anna when they were young . He smiles at it after he was finish and puts the necklace back to his pocket . He took a deep breath and performed the leap of faith down towards the hay . After a soft landing he then walks towards a city to find a blacksmith . He looks up at the castle for a moment and thought "Im home" he thought .

**Well Hope You Enjoy This Chapter .**

**I Actually Finish This Early So Here It Is . By The Way The Outfit Jyle Is wearing When He Came Back To Arendelle is Similar To Ezio's Outfit In Assassins Creed Revelation . Only He Has The Cape Behind Him Unlike Ezio Who Doesn't Have It In The Game . He Only Had It In the Beginng But Dropped It When He Was About To Fight The Templars At Masyaf . So Hope You Enjoy It R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Return

A Promise Of An Assassin .

**Thanks Everyone for The Reviews **

**For The Up Coming Scene I Recommend Listening To (Superhuman - Damned) Cause it Actually Kinda Fit In the Scene . Anyway Enjoy !**

Chapter 6 : The Return .

Elsa was at standing by the grave of her dead parents . She often visits there ever since "The Great Thaw" 4 months ago . The people there was still adapting to their new Queen of arendelle but they quickly took a liking to her .

"Moma, Papa . I hope your in a better place now" she thought . She then went to Jack's grave and bowed for his heroic attempts to save her parents . She then slowly walks towards Jyle's grave and let one tear fall from her eye "hi...it sure is kinda boring here without you you know" she tried to put humor on her sentence but it failed badly . She sighs and whispers "I miss you" . She lets the winds drift in her presents until she heard a soft voice "I miss him too" Elsa turned around finding her sister also having tears in her eyes .

"Don't worry Elsa . His in a better place now, I'm sure" she said to her . Elsa then smiled and turns back to face his grave . "I'll see you around" they both then went towards Kristoff .

"You girls ready" he said . They both nods their heads and mounted their horses except Kristoff . Since he has Sven, they both walk next to each other instead . The girls kept their pace slow for them to keep up and went towards the village

XxxxxMeanwhile At The VillagexxxxX

Jyle was able to find a blacksmith to get his weapons fixed, after a while he got his equipment back and ready for use . He thanks the man and looks for a bar to have a drink .

After a lot of searching he manages to find a bar and enters it . The people there were chatting and singing . He took a minute to observe the crowd and took a seat . "One bear" he said . "Sure thing mister" the bartender said and gives him his bear . Jyle took a sip of his bear and notices a few men entering the bar . The crowd suddenly became silent and one of the men looked around and grins from their sudden silence . Jyle looked at the men and observed their appearance , they appeared armed but he wasn't surprise from the looks .

One man the grabs another man by his shirt "there you are ! You little sheat !" He said and looks at him straight in the eyes . "Where's the gold! You stole from us !" He said . The man started panicking . "Gold ? What gold ? I didn't stole any gold, especially if it belongs to the inferno brothers" he said .

"Inferno brothers hmmm . I wonder what kind of organization are they ?" Jyle thought looking at the men . The man grew tired and nods his head to another man, signaling him to do something . The other man then grabs a stranger and takes out his knife from his coat . "Nooo please" the stranger begged but the other man instantly stabs the stranger's throat and takes it out of his neck . The crowd gasped from the sudden scene and backs up . Some people tried to go outside but the other men points a sword towards ever person who tries to escape .

Jyle was still calm from this situation and stayed at his place . The man once again spoke up "Tell me where the gold is or I'll kill everyone in the bar...Now!" He screamed at his face making the man even more scared from what he might do next . "Please no more . I don't know what your talking about !" He begged . The people however thought that he was lying and some protest from the crowd telling him to just give the gold back . The man nods his head again and three of the men went towards the crowd and grabbed three different strangers . Two were men and one was a lady, the first man spoke up"You fuck! You'll pay for this !" And with those words he was stab in the back of the throat ending his life . They turned to the second man "Nooo please, I have a famil-" was all he could say before the man stabbed him at the back of his chest . The man with the sword grinned and spit at the man's lifeless body "yeah . That's what they all say" he said . The men then turned to the girl who was crying on the ground expecting the what was to come .

"Now are you gonna let that poor woman die or tell us where the gold is ?" He said to him . "Please, leave her alone . I don't know what gold your talking about" he said with tears . The man nods his head to the men . They pierced there knife at the woman's skull and pulls it out, letting her body drop down the floor . One of the men spoke up from the crowd "murderers !" One of the men with swords spoke up "do you wanna be next then ? Well shut up !" He said .

The man then spoke up "let's take this outside then, shall we" he then pushed the the man towards the door while being followed by his companions .

As they were outside, the gang formed a circle around the man while the other one was holding him with his sword pointed at his throat . "Kneel" he commanded the man and the man kneeled down on his knees and started saying his prayers . "Alright then" was the last thing he said and rises his sword to slash the man's head off . But it was interrupted when he heard one of his men cry out from pain . He turned his head he sees one of his man stumbling down from the ground and sees a hooded figure from his fallen man .

"Kill him ! Bring me his head !" He ordered and the gang suddenly starts to run towards Jyle . Meanwhile Jyle was waiting for the men to get closer to him . While they were sprinting towards him . he activates his left hidden blade and runs towards the first man . He dodges the man's stab by side stepping towards the left and stabs his throat by the left side of the neck with his left hidden blade . He then turns a full back round on the right while the man was still sticked in his blade and activated his right hidden blade to block the mans downward attack from his sword . He turns his right arm and stabs his throat and deactivates his hidden blades . He then sprints towards the next man and sees him attempting to slash his stomach, he quickly steps forward and turns a full back round on the left and unsheathe his short sword but not completely, using it only to block his strike . While he blocked his attack and he was back turned to his opponent, he used his elbow to hit then man's jaw and activates his left hidden blade and slashes the man's neck . As the other man runs towards Jyle and raises his axe to attack Jyle, he didn't see him roll forward by the man's left side . And Jyle then activate his hidden blade and kicks the man's leg first making him kneel on one leg . He then proceeds to stab the back of his neck and let's him fall to the ground . He deactivate his hidden blade since the remaining to men were only armed with knives . The first man dashes towards him and tries to stab his neck, but Jyle grabbed his wrist before his knife connected with his flesh and kicked his knee making it bend and break his bone . but suddenly appeared two more men who looked liked inferno brothers as well charged towards him with one holding a spear and the other holding a sword . Jyle invades the incoming spear attack and activates his hidden blade to block the other man's downward slash . Jyle pushed the man and turns to see the man attempting to stab him again with his spear but Jyle quickly steps aside and grabs the spear and the mans shoulder . He then turns his head to see the other man charging again towards him, with that he threw the man with the spear towards the other man, making his spear accidentally stabbing his companion . Jyle then stabs the man with his hidden blade on the back of his neck and turns to the remaining two of the gang .

"What are you waiting for you idiot ! Kill him" the man ordered . The man was scared at first but he quickly followed his orders and ran towards Jyle holding his knife over his head . Jyle quickly stopped his attack by grabbing his hand over his head and steps aside and pull it down on the man's own stomach . He slowly walked back and tried to run from Jyle but Jyle quickly Grabbed his hand and pulls him towards him elbowing his jaw in the process . He then puts his arm around his neck, positioning him in a sitting neck break technique .(search the technique on google image to understand) He quickly pulls up from his hold making the mans neck fracture from the pull . The last man then points his sword at him and said "you mess with us, you mess with the inferno brotherhood" he then dashed towards him but quickly stumbled cause of Jyle's knife thrown at his knee . He accidentally let go of his sword and starts to back up "stay back !" He said but Jyle kept walking closer . He tried to land a punch but failed when Jyle caught it . He fell on his knees and spits at his clothing . Jyle then quickly snaps his neck, letting his opponents lifeless body hit the ground and slowly started lifting his eyes towards a figure .

He couldn't see them at first clearly but he soon recognized them . It was Anna and Elsa, on horses . They were observing the fight his whole time .

They quickly stared at the hooded figure for a while and they started dismounting from there horses .

Jyle stared at her for a while and slowly started backing up from her since she seemed to stare too long . But Elsa on the other hand was curios to who the man is . She even though she just saw that hooded man kill all those man, she was still curios enough to walk towards him and pull down his hood .

They both were interrupted from the sound of guards coming . "There! Arrest the man with the hood !" The commander said . Some of the crowd stood at there way and spoke up "the man saved that citizens life !" But the commander was persistent "we need to take him anyway for questioning" he said and proceeds to try and capture the hooded man .

Jyle saw this coming and quickly takes a smoke bomb from his arsenal and throws it at the ground making the smoke spread . The guards started coughing and their visions were blurred . But the commander then came out of the smoke and looked up " their at the wall !" He screamed . The crowd immediately looked and Anna and Elsa does the same .

Jyle then made it at the roof and looks at the two sisters one last time to let them know that he meant no harm and disappeared from the roof .

Wow . Who was that ?" Anna questioned . Elsa eyes were still at the rooftop from where the hooded man was "I don't know but that guy just took out those men without ease" Kristoff said . He then turned to Elsa . "Umm Elsa ? Hello ?" He asked . Elsa then snaps out of her trance . "Oh umm sorry . I got distracted there" she said . The commander then walks towards the crowd and asked most of them what happened, they all said the same thing to the commander . That the hooded man simply saved the man's life from being killed . Kistoff hears the crowds explanation and turns to Anna . "Do you really thing he did that to save the guys life ?" He asked . "Well it seems that way from what it looks like . I think he did the right thing" she said . "Well I don't know about that" he replied . Elsa then finally speaks up "well come on . "Let's get back to the castle" Anna nods and the three of them started working there way back towards the castle .

At night Elsa couldn't sleep . She kept her mind on the hooded man the whole night . She then stands up from her bed and walks towards her window "just who is this man ?" She whispers .

XMeanwhile At The North MountainX

Jyle didn't have anywhere to stay and since he was a master assassin, he could easily sleep at the wilderness . He kept going higher and higher up to the mountains until he was feeling exhausted . He then notices stairs going up the mountain higher "stairs ?" He thought . He continued going up the stairs and sees the strangest thing he has seen so far . He saw a castle made of ice up on the hill . He slowly walked towards the castle avoiding any danger and stops by the door . He slowly opens it and calls out "hello

!" He then calls out again "hello ?!" He calls out one last time "hello ? Is anyone here ?" But there was a sudden shaking from the floor and he slow turns around towards the door . He somehow was shock to see a snow man by the door and said " ummm hi ?" The snow man called out "go away!" He extend his hand to reach him but failed when he backed up . The snow man roared and ice claws started to form from his hand . Jyle immediately said "wow wow calm down there big guy I'm just a friend, I just need a place to sleep" the snow man then kept struggling " Noooo, mama says no people allowed" he said . Jyle started to try an process from what he just said and raised an eyebrow "you mean...Elsa ?" He said . The snow man immediately started to calm down "how you know mama" he asked . Jyle then saw that he calmed down and continued . "Ummm I'm her old friend, wanna be friends ?" . The snow man then started to put his hand out of the door and said "ok, we friends . I let friend sleep on castle" he said . Jyle the replied "thank you" and started t walk up stares into Elsa's old room . He notices a disaster around the room and quickly questioned it "I wonder who did this ?" He then proceeds to the bed of the room and pulls down his hood . He then puts his armor and weapons aside and started to fall asleep . "Goodnight Elsa" he whispered .

Xx Elsa's perspective from earlier xX

Elsa and Anna were strolling around the village for about 30 minutes with Kristoff . They thought they could find something fun to do at the village but they quickly found themselves bored . Anna then dismounted from her horse and walks towards a lady holding a plate full of chocolate cupcakes .

"Anna ! Where Are you going ?" Elsa asked . "I'm going to get us some cupcakes" she replied . After waiting for her for about a minute, she then came back with a bag full of chocolate cupcakes . "Oohhhh I want one" Elsa said joyfully . Anna then hands her one and takes one for her self . The both take a bite of the cupcakes making both of them hum in satisfaction . "Hmmmm

Mmm, chocolate **giggles** they said . Kistoff on the other hand had his eyebrow raised from the girls reaction and simply started walking, their horses quickly follows . "Kristoff you want one ?" Anna asked Kristoff . "Umm no thanks I'd rather-" his lines was cut off when he saw a group of men forming a circle around two men in the center . The other man was holding a sword and raised it over his head preparing to strike the other man who was kneeled down "oh no" whispers . Elsa saw the horror that was about to happen and quickly took her left glove off her hands and prepared to use her powers . But it was interrupted when a Hooded man looked like he took out one man from the circle and the gang started to run towards him "kill him ! Bring me his head !" The man ordered . Elsa was amazed and shock from what she was seeing .

The hooded man seem to handle him self very well and quickly took out a couple of the man from the gang . She then notices two other figures coming out of the crowd and went running towards the hooded man . He was able to see this and quickly took both of then out . The last man of the group wasn't doing well . He stated running towards him but started stumbling from the knife the hooded man threw at his knee . He then started back up "stay back !" He screamed . But the hooded man kept walking closer to him . The man then tried to punch him but the hooded man quickly grabbed his hand elbowed his jaw . Then fell on his knees And spit on the hooded man's clothing . And with that the hooded man quickly broke the man's neck and fell down to the ground .

The hooded man then stared at Elsa for a moment and for some reason Elsa dismounted her self from the horse and started walking towards him .despite her curiosity, she only managed to take too steps until she was interrupted from the guards coming towards the scene . "There ! Arrest the man with the hood " the commander ordered . Elsa was about to protest until she saw the crowd step forward from the position . "That man saved a citizens life" one of the man said from the crowd . The commander was still persistent . "Then take him for questioning" he ordered . The hooded man then pulls out a round figured device and threw it on the ground . She went back to her horse and quickly looks up at the wall when the commander called him out and sees him climbing it up to the wall to the rooftops "amazing" she thought . The hooded man stops his tracks and looks at her for a moment and disappears from the roof . Elsa couldn't process what was happening and just kept staring at the roof to where he was . She could hear Anna talking to Kristoff but she just kept staring .

**Thank You For Reading Everyone . Thanks Again For The Wonderful Reviews . Tune In Next Time !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Suspicion

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Thanks Once Again For The Wonderful Reviews, Thank You For The People Who Are Telling Me Too Continue The Story . Do Not Worry Cause This Isn't Even The Climax Of The Story Yet . For The Upcoming Scene Of The Graveyard I Recommend Listening To (Assassins Creed Embers Theme Or Soundtrack) It Helps Build The Moment . Anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 : Suspicion

It has bin a week since the mysteries hooded man came to arendelle and the people has bin talking about him and he's good deeds for days . Elsa curiosity grew when her people talked about the hooded man .

Why did he came here in arendelle ? What is his purpose ? And why does he somehow seem familiar to her ? . All these questions flooded Elsa's mind . Repeating it over and over and over on her head . Anna however wasn't curios as Elsa was, she was instead wanting to give the man a big hug for his actions and give him a piece of chocolate .

Kristoff was a bit jealous of the man's good deeds for the people . Since the two girls were distracted from the man's actions it almost made him feel left behind but Anna was always by his side so that always made him feel better .

They were on their way towards the graveyard where their parents were and give their parents some flowers . "I really think we should meet the guy and invite him to our castle for his good deeds" Anna said to Kristoff . "Ok I think your going a bit to fast their" Kristoff replied . "Well if we actually get the chance to meet him...we might welcome him in our castle" Elsa said . "Yaaaayy!" Anna screamed joyfully . Kristoff rolled his eyes as they continue walking towards the graveyard .

They first stop by a flower shop to purchase their flowers . "I'll sit over their by the bench" Kristoff said and the girls then nods their heads and went towards the shop . Kristoff then went to the bench a sat down next to a young man next to him .

"Sure is peaceful today, don't you think" Kristoff said to the man . The man turned his head at him "yeah . And it's all thanks to that hooded guy running around those rooftops" he said . Kristoff rolled his eyes again and turns his eyes to Anna, who was still trying to pick a flower .

"Well sonny boy I'll see you around" he said to Kristoff and he then stands up walks back to the village . Kristoff sat there for a few minutes and finally the the girls went towards him telling him their done . He stands up and starts to lead the girls to the graveyard .

While they finally made it at the graveyard, they entered the gates and went to the direction to where their parents grave were . "Kristoff what did the man said to you earlier at the bench ?" Anna asked . "Nothing much . We just talked about how peaceful arendelle was today" he said . She smiled at him and Elsa spoke up "well I'm not surprised that the weather his rather nice today" she then continues "you know crimes rates has bin going down lately" she said . Kristoff then sighs "let me guess, it's because of the hooded guy . Ok we get it" he said . Elsa turned to him "what's wrong Kristoff ? Don't you appreciate his actions ?" She asked . "Noo it's not that, but everyone has bin talking about ever since he got here and I'm just saying, don't you think he may be treat or something" he said . Anna immediately protest "of course not . His doing his very best to keep arendelle at peace obviously" she said . But Elsa again spoke up "but Kristoff has a point Anna . We can't just judge a man by his actions to quickly, we don't even know him . You might never know he may be a danger to arendelle" . Anna then mumbles "you guys are just jealous cause his getting all the attention" . Both Kristoff and Elsa looks at each other and back to Anna . "Whatever let's just keep walking" she said .

As they were closing in the towards their parents, they noticed someone already their standing by them and touches her parents tombstone . "Who's that guy" Kristoff whispered . They went a bit closer to observe the stranger from a distant . They went behind a tree . They leaned there head behind the tree and takes a closer look of the man . Anna immediately recognizes the stranger as the hooded man . "It's him!" Anna whispered . Kristoff and Elsa wasn't sure at first it was the man but taking a closer look they then recognized him . "What's he doing here" Kristoff questioned . Anna then said "I don't know but I'm going to talk to him, this could be our chance to ask him to our castle!" She whispers . As she was about to run towards him Elsa immediately grabbed her hand before she could move . "Anna wait ! We don't even know why his here" she whispers . But Anna immediately protest "but Elsa please! This could be our only chance" she whispers back . "I know I know but let's just see what happens, ok ?" She said . Anna hesitated at first but nods her head and hides behind the tree with her . The three of them observed what the hooded man was doing, he touched their parents tombstone and they hear him mumble something in another language that they couldn't understand and then walks back and bows at the former King and Queen for their respects . Elsa smiled from his act and notices him moving towards Jack's grave . The hooded man kneels down on one leg and touches his tombstone . Elsa and the others were curios from what the man was doing and went a bit closer to hear what he was saying . Finally as they were close enough they leaned there heads closer and listened

"_Father . I'm sorry, if only I could save you, if only I could save Idun and Agdar from their doom...and maybe they could still be here at my side . Maybe if I was stronger...I could have save you . I'm ...I'm sorry . I'm sorry I didn't looked up to you . I hope your in a better place now and that you would find peace to where ever you are...with mother_" the hooded man said to Jack's grave . Elsa and Anna eyes were wide and their jaws dropped . They couldn't believe what they were hearing . The hooded man the went towards Agdar's grave and said "_Agdar . I didn't forget the promise I made . riposare in pace il mio amico (rest in peace my friend)_" he finished as he started backing away to take a moment of silence .

Elsa couldn't believe it . "It...it can't be...no it's impossible" she thought . She then started walking slowly towards the hooded man and Anna does the same . Kristoff on the other hand was very confused to what was happening . He couldn't understand why the girls suddenly acted weird .

As they got closer Elsa whispered softly to the hooded man . Jy...Jyle ?" She said . The hooded man immediately turns and sees the to girls slowly getting closer to him . He couldn't blow his cover yet until the time was right so he started backing up . Anna then screamed "wait !" And with that the hooded man ran as fast as he can towards the other direction . They tried to follow him but he was too fast and soon disappeared . They stood there shocked from their situation from earlier . Anna then turned to Elsa and said . "You don't think its ?" She didn't finish her question but Elsa knew what she meant " it's not possible" she said .

XxxxxMeanwhile At The VillagexxxxX

Jyle was scaling from roof to roof, he was thinking about his situation from earlier at the graveyard . He had to be careful next time he risks his identity . He was close to getting recognized,

The people at the village was at peace today . Since it was afternoon he couldn't really find much to do at arendelle now that he crime rates were lowering . He notices a few guards hanging posters at the wall and few more handing it to other people . One poster flew out of the guards hand and went up the air, the guard ignored it and continued his work . Jyle quickly took the poster from the air and observed, after he was done reading it he looked the castle . "A ball huh, well they pretty much expect me too come so I better lay low and set this one out" he said to him self . But then he noticed one of the man taking the poster from the wall and puts it at his coat and started walking away . Jyle observed the man and was a bit suspicious to what he was planing on doing . But as he started to follow the man from a distant on the rooftops he finally recognized the man's clothing . "An inferno" he thought and started picking his pace to follow the man . After a while he ended up going in a corner of the village where no people was around and stopped there . Jyle observed from a distant on a tree he was on and listened to their conversation . "Lads ! I'm back" he said . The gang immediately came out of the shadows and starts to talk "what's that you got there ?" The other man says . The man hands him the poster and said . "The Queen is having a ball . And according on this poster, all is invited" he grins . The gang started chuckling and one man spoke up "this could be our chance to take over the castle my brothers ! . Our chance to take down those pathetic Templars that room the Kingdom!" . Jyle was still observing them from the top of the tree . "Templars ? Here ? In Arendelle ? I guess there's more problems that needs to be take care of" he thought to himself . As they kept discussing they finally settled their plan "good . When she finishes her speech, our little mercenary here will finish him of in front of the crowd and you three will lead him out of the castle safely . Understand ?!" He said pointing to his three companions . They nod their heads and from the shadows came out a man with a hood and cape . Jyle first thought it was an assassin who was probably retired but he observed his hood and saw that there wasn't any pyramid shaped beak on it, so he assumed he was just an ordinary mercenary .

As they were about to depart a few men came in with a young lady . "Oye lads ! look what we have here . A wondering bitch who happens to just heard our little discussion" he said with a grin . The men started chuckling and one came forward grabbing the lady 's chin "Awwww naughty one you are aye! " he said and let go of her chin . "Do what ever you want with her, then kill her after" he commanded . The three boys looked at each other grinning the towards the girl . "Come now brothers . Our business is not here, let them have their fun" he said and started walking away while the gang followed, leaving the lady with the three men . "Let's have some fun then, shall we" he said to the girl . She immediately started backing up towards the wall until the men were close enough to grab her . The first man started feeling her body from her top down to her waist while the second one attempted to rip her dress of . Jyle watched the scene with discussed and went towards a roof closer to them "ok, time to end their little fun" he thought .

Th third man started untying his nods from his pants and went closer to the girl "oh your gonna like this" he said . The girl started panicking, no matter what she could do she couldn't fight back . She was about to get raped and there was nothing she could do about it . Of course until Jyle arrived .

The girl shrieked from the sudden heard of gun fire . And suddenly the second man ripping her dress was shot out of nowhere and dropped to the ground, it was point blank shot to the head . The first man started backing away from the girl and looked around to try and find the shooter but he was interrupted from a sudden sharp pain behind his back and tried to turn around to face the man who threw it . "You" he whispered .

The girl recognized the figure behind the inferno as the hooded man . He was very close to him when he turned around . The first inferno didn't had time to react until the hooded man stabbed his throat with his hidden blade . The man dropped to the ground and the last inferno looked at the hooded man with fear . "Stay back" he said holding a knife to the girls neck while his pants was still down, exposing his groin .

Jyle stops at his track to observe the situation . He noticed his pants were down when he was threatening him, he didn't felt threatened since threatening a man with his pants down wasn't really threatening to anyone . Jyle was discussed and raises his hidden gun towards his groin . The man didn't know what was about to happen so he kept holding the girl with his knife on her throat . "Disgusting" Jyle said with a cold dark tone . The inferno screamed from pain while holding his groin which was shot . He fell on the ground while still screaming . Even though it was a fatal shot that didn't mean it would kill him . Jyle decided to do this since he tried to rape a young lady, and now he won't be able to rape anyone any time soon .

"Go home . Don't let anyone see you and find your family if you have" Jyle said to the girl while handing her small bag of money . "Mister I can't accep-" she didn't finish her sentence we she looked up . The Hooded man was gone and was forced to accept his small gift and thank him for his rescue .

Jyle scaled through rooftops to go back towards the north mountains . "Well I pretty much have no choice but to go to the ball" he thought while scaling towards more rooftops .

XxxxxMeanwhile At The CastlexxxxX

"Anna ? Are you sure his coming to the ball ? I think this is a horrible idea" she said . They were all at the dining room eating their dinner . The guards finally got all the posters hanging at the village and given to the people . It took them all afternoon but it was worth it ... Well for Anna at least . She thought if she announced that there was a ball coming Tomorrow and that all is invited, she figured that the hooded man would show up too . "It's worth a try Elsa . Besides...do you have a better idea ? Hmmmmmm" she questioned her sister while shoving as many chocolates on her mouth . "Anna stop that . Your gonna hurt yourself" said Kristoff . "I donmmmmm carmmmmmm Elsmmmmmmm doesdidnxk havksbdo a beferrrr plaidbdkdn thekanaka the baloxbxidn goeidnxkzns on" she said to Kristoff with her mouth full of chocolate . (I don't care, Elsa doesn't have a better plan then ball goes on)

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full" Elsa said . "And no I don't have a better plan" she continued . Anna then swallowed the chocolates in her mouth "besides, I'm sure he will come" she said . It was silence for a moment, both the girls were still thinking about what happen at the graveyard . The were beginning to get suspicious to who the hooded man was . Anna then broke the silence "you don't think its him right" she asked her sister . "I don't know Anna, but he never mentioned if he had brothers at the past . Plus if it was his brother he would have a more better approach to his brothers grave then look at it for a second and chuckle" she said . Kristoff immediately spoke up "ok, Am i missing something here ? Are you guys telling me something I don't know yet ?" Anna took his hand and started her explanation . "When we were kids, me and Elsa had a close friend named Jyle, he was a funny, nice, understanding and fun person . We were separated when we were kids but we reunited when I was sixteen . We had lots of fun before he departed with my parents for their trip to Corona but he never returned from the accident...they thought he was dead since no one heard from him ever since that day . but they said he could have bin with the other crew members of the ship they were in since it was informed that they were separated from the...incident" she finished . Both of the girls lowered their heads and Kristoff immediately grips her hand . "Im sorry for what happened...but you might never know that it could be him" he said . She lifts her head towards Kristoff and smiles . She then pecks his lips "thank you" she said . All of them then stands up and goes towards their rooms . Before Kristoff entered his room he went to Anna and gives her a goodnight kiss" I'll try to be early for the ball since I got ice harvesting in the morning" he said . Anna was a bit confused from words . "Winter's here already ?" She asked and Kristoff nods his head . She then says "ok but don't be late" . After that they all say their goodnights and went towards their room . Anna then looks out from her window and whispers "is it really Jyle ?" She asked her self, but she quickly grew tired and went to her bed to sleep .

Elsa was thinking the same thing as well, she stared at the night sky while thinking deep thoughts about the hooded man "it can't be possible ...is he really Jyle ?" She thought .

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter . Really Sorry My Chapters Are Getting Shorter And Shorter, I'll Try My Very Best To Make Them Longer . Tune In For Next Time, R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Ball

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Thank You For The New Reviews . And Thanks To The Wonderful People That Are Encouraging Me Too Continue The Story . Thank You So Much, For The Upcoming Fight Scene I Recommend Listening To (Woodkid - Iron) To Me, It Fits The Scene . Anyway Enjoy The Chapter . **

Chapter 8 : The Ball

The next day Elsa woke up from her from the birds singing outside her window . She slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed towards her closet . When she finally slipped in her dress she went to her window and opened it for fresh air .

She shrieked from the sudden snow that almost fell on her when she opened the window . She looked around and noticed that arendelle was barely covered in snow . "Well it look like winter is starting" she said to herself . She then went out of her room towards the ballroom .

She was surprised that Anna was up already and organizing the ball for this evening . "Anna, your up early" she said to her . "Well if we want this ball to go according to plan then of course I would be the one to organize it" she replied . Elsa observed the other servants that were working around everywhere to make sure the ball would be ready before the late afternoon . "Did Kristoff left already ?" Elsa asked . "Yeah, he left the minute the sun was up which also made me wake up too and start the organizing" she said . Elsa nods her head and walks towards a near by balcony and stands there for a bit to think about the ball "I hope he comes to the ball" she thought to herself .

Xx Meanwhile At The Ice Palace xX

Jyle woke up from the sudden drop of the temperature . He shot his eyes wide open and looks around, everything looked the same until he walked towards the balcony . Snow was covering the balconies and when he went further and looked down . The grassy floor was now covered in snow . He then looks at arendelle and used his eagle vision to take a closer look at the village . He noticed the people were up early and that they were some how looked like joyful for later this evening . Jyle sighed and went towards his bed to prepare his gear for today . He chose not to wear to much gear since he want to look presentable at the ball so no one could get the wrong idea . He chose to use his hidden blades since he couldn't equip his tomahawk since it's too exposable, he couldn't equip his short sword cause it was exposable as well, he could equip his darts but he would have to leave the blow pipe behind since there was no place to put it that isn't to suspicious .

He chose to bring a only three throwing knives and one dagger . With that he went towards the balcony and prepared for the leap of faith down the pile of snow below him down the balcony, but he was interrupted when marshmallow burst though the door "where friend going ?" He said . "I'm just going to hang around at arendelle . Don't worry I'll be back tonight ok marshmallow" Jyle said . "Ok" was all marshmallow said sat down on his room continuing his guarding of the castle . Jyle then turned back at the balcony and prepared once again for the leap of faith . Once he was ready he jumped out of the balcony and went straight down the pile of snow below him . "Just like piles of pillows" he thought, and with that he went on his way towards arendelle .

XxxxxxAt The Assassins ShipxxxxxX

When the ship departed from arendelle, it took them a few days to get back at Roma . Some of the crew members that went back to arendelle were actually guards from the incident that separated from the crash . So some were able to come back home, leaving the ship with only a few crew members and no captain, since the captain was Jyle no one was giving them commands, so they choose to go back to Roma and Jyle give them the permission to go when they were at the docks of arendelle .

As they finally made it to Roma, they were greeted by the assassin mentor David by the docks, "I'm guessing that Jyle stayed at arendelle hmm" he said to the assassin crew member "yes mentor . He told me we would come back at arendelle in a week for the other people from arendelle to return home" the assassin said . "Bene (okay) . I'll will accompany you to arendelle when we depart" David said . The crew member assassin nods his head and returned to the ship .

David walked back to the brotherhood's headquarters and sat on his office . "He better not do anything stupid before i arrive there" he said to himself and started observing some of his paperworks .

XxxxxxxxxBack At ArendellexxxxxxX

Jyle spend all his afternoon observing the inferno brotherhood's movement throughout the village . From his observing so far, they infernos weren't going to change their clothing only except they will be wearing matching hats when going to the ball . "Alright men, when I give the signal everyone must do their parts alright" he ordered . Everyone nodded then he turned to the mercenary "and you will do what you must and end the Queen's life, alright ?" He said . The mercenary nodded and started to walk towards the castle gates while everyone followed him .

Jyle was followed them from the roof and eavesdrop on their conversation along the way . "Sir what about the man with the hood ?" He asked the inferno leader . "He has no business there so don't expect him to be at the ball" he said . "Sure, just keep thinking I ain't coming" Jyle thought . As they were walking, they were greeted by a few guards at gates and let them in , since the inferno brotherhood wasn't well know yet, it was no doubt that the guards wouldn't suspect them .

Jyle then went to a close corner of the buildings near the gates and went down the village . "I can't just walk towards the gates and not get recognized . I need to find a crowd that's going inside" he thought to himself .

He started walking close to the gates and waited for a crowd walk in the gates . Since arendelle's gates has only one path to go towards the castle, it was impossible to get inside undetected, unless anyone was in the mood of getting wet . As he waited there for about ten minutes, he finally spotted a crowd going towards the gates . He walked inside the crowd so he wouldn't get noticed by the guards . He had reasons to go to the castle unnoticed . Even though the poster clearly said all is welcome, he couldn't risk the chance that the Queen knows that the hooded man is at the ball .

As he walked inside the crowd, some of the people recognized him immediately, one spoke up "oh My ! Your the-" the stranger never finished the sentence when Jyle put his hand on the strangers mouth . He did a shhh gesture to keep quit and the stranger immediately stopped talking .

As he was walking towards the gates, some of the guards suspiciously looked at the crowd and observed the people, since Jyle was in the middle they could barely see him . They then greeted the crowd and went back to guarding the gates .

This was Jyle's chance to finally slip out but he waited till the crowd went towards the front door of the castle . But he started noticing that some of the people started departing from the crowd making it smaller and smaller until he was exposed . He then grabs two strangers from each side of him and continued to walk by the side of the castle . They were confused to why they were grabbed but Jyle calmed then both by telling them his purpose . "The Queen is in danger, I'm here to protect her" he said . They stranger then proceed to walk with him until he stopped at the side of the castle . "I'm sorry but I can't risk anyone knowing I'm here" Jyle said to them . They were confused at first until Jyle knocked out the first stranger by hitting his pressure point by the neck, the other stranger started panicking and tried to turn and run but Jyle stopped him and put his hand on the man's mouth while doing a choke hold . The man was unconscious in a matter if seconds, he then dragged his unconscious body to the other stranger and put both of their bodies in a near hay bale .

He then started climbing the castle from the side and went towards a near by balcony . He saw that there was a guard guarding the balcony and went towards the side of the balcony, he was hanging from the bottom so the guard couldn't see him . He whistled to get his attention and used his eagle vision . "Looks like this one is a Templar, good that means I'm able to kill him" he thought as he used his eagle vision to know if the man was a Templar . As the man walked closer towards him, Jyle started to climb up to ready his attack . As the man looked down, he saw a figure going up to grab him, he couldn't scream since the figure stabbed something sharp on his neck . And with that Jyle then climbed up the balcony and dragged his body to a near by closet .

As he finally took care of the body he walked towards the hall and stopped at the side of the wall to see what was in the other side . He saw two guards walking away towards a door talking about something . He took the opportunity while their backs were turned and went towards a closed door and found himself to another hallway but this time there was other balconies by the side . It was awfully quit in the room, it was kinda strange but Jyle choose to ignore the silence and went up the pillar and went to the door up the balcony . Little did he know that Gerda spotted him from behind a pillar . "His here" she whispered and went to go find the Elsa or Anna .

While Jyle was not aware that he was spotted he continued from hall way to hall way, from door to door until he saw a few guest coming in from a Large open door . He immediately knew it was the ball room they were headed and went towards the side to get a higher angle of the ball room . He went towards a door and went through it . He stopped at his tracks when he noticed there were several guards guarding the balconies . If only he had his fellow assassin apprentices, this job would be easier but since Jyle was a master assassin, he could easily slip from all the guards unnoticed . It was a good thing there were pillars from behind each guard since it would make it easy . He used his eagle vision to see if anyone of them were Templars but surprisingly none of them were . He slipped trough every pillar to pass through them undetected and luckily went towards the door to the other balcony . As he went to open it, the guard was still unaware of his presents behind him and continued his guarding duties . Jyle used his eagle vision to see If he was a Templar and somehow he was . Jyle activated his right hidden blade and stabbed his neck from the back . He grabbed his lifeless body and dropped it gently to the ground and closed the Templars eyes with his hand for him to be at peace . As he stand up, he observed the crowd that was having a joyful time and sees Elsa and Anna standing by their throne, overlooking the people of the ballroom . He stand their and started observing the two sisters "Elsa sure changed, she kinda fits being a queen since Anna is always the hyperactive one . And speaking of Anna, she pretty much looks the same only she got a bit taller" he thought to himself and continued to observe them . "Oh and who's that guy ? Hmmm" he thought . Jyle noticed a man who looks big and a bit bulky with blonde hair and weird clothing . "This must be Anna's suitor . I heard from a few people that she has a suitor but this can't be him, he doesn't look royal" Jyle thought while observing Kristoff .

He then turned towards the crowd and use his eagle vision to track down who was the infernos and to find the mercenary . He found five infernos close to the side of the crowd and three more at the other side of the crowd, two more were in the middle of the crowd probably enjoying their time instead of focusing of their plan . He was still not able to find the mercenary and Jyle was starting to get worried to where he might strike . His focus was taken away when Elsa finally spoke up .

_"Hello everyone . First of all I want to thank everyone who is present tonight of this wonderful ball we organized and for the peace we have bin having the past days here in Arendelle . Most of you are probably asking why I organized this ball and I will simply answer that I organized this ball to celebrate the peace with bin having and that winter is close to coming here at Arendelle, and most of you would probably know that winter is my favorite time of the year . Please enjoy yourself tonight and without further ado, let at us celebrate_ !" She finished her speech and slowly walks back to her thrown next to Anna . Jyle admire her speech but it was short lives when he finally found the mercenary at the bottom of the balcony he was standing on . The mercenary prepared his large knife and sprinted towards the Queen . Jyle had to think fast from the situation . He angled his jump towards him as he was getting closer to Elsa . "Elsa ! Look out !" Anna screamed to her sister . Jyle then jumped from the balcony and activated his right hidden blade . While this was happening the people gasped from the sudden scene and Elsa turned around and sees and man holding a large knife in the air towards her . Her eyes grew wide when the man was about an arm length away from her . She couldn't react, she was frozen from the sudden situation, she closed her eyes and prepared for the knife to land towards her but she shot them back open when she noticed and man landed right on top of him .

Jyle was able to stop the man in time from killing Elsa by performing a air assassination . He turned the mercenary around for him to face him and let him say his final words . Elsa, Anna, Kristoff were frozen from his sudden save and the crowd was silence . "Why ? Why did you stop me ? The mercenary asked . Jyle knew that it was disrespectful to lie to a man that was about to die so he decided to tell the truth even in front of everyone of arendelle, this is how he shows his respects to the dead . "Because you were about to kill an old friend of mine" Jyle said . "May you rot in hell !" He screamed . But Jyle was still respectful "and may you be at peace" Jyle respond . The man eyes were wide and went back to normal . Jyle continued "siate giudice dal vostro dio e imparare la verità . riposare in pace" (May you be judge by your god and learn truth . Rest in peace) and with that the man died in his arms and he closed his eyes with his hand .

Jyle then stands up and looks up, he finds Elsa staring at him with wide eyes and her hand on her mouth from the shocked scene . The crowd, Anna and Kristoff were in the same situation right now . Their stares were interrupted when the guards came out from the guard and surround Jyle from escaping . "Surrender hooded man, your under arrest" the commander said but the queen immediately ordered "guards ! Stand down !" She said . Some of the guards looked at her and that was Jyle's chance for escaping . But he was interrupted when three infernos jumped to his front and prepared to strike him . He dodges the first attacker making the inferno lose balance and fell from his charge . Jyle then docks down from the slash the second inferno delivered and stabs his jaw with his hidden blade making the man fall . As the third rushes towards him prepares to slashes downward, Jyle was grabbed from behind by the earlier inferno the third inferno then saw the chance and strikes downward . But Jyle was fast with his next counter, he hit the inferno that was grabbing him to the face with his back head and elbowed him making the man release him . While this was happening the third inferno slashed downward towards his companion by accident since the other inferno let him go . The slash was deep but it manage to kill the inferno, while the inferno tried to take the sword out of his companions neck, Jyle immediately stabbed him with his dagger to the ribs and the man quickly fell .

As Jyle took care of those inferno . He noticed some were running towards the Queen and Jyle immediately started running towards them but he was interrupted from a few guards . "Why aren't these guys defending the queen ?" He thought and used his eagle vision . He saw that the guards his facing now are Templars and the other ones that are fighting the other infernos with the commander were not Templars . Jyle then looked back at the attackers of Elsa and activated his hidden gun but he saw that Elsa blew them away using her powers to overpower then from their pursuit . Jyle went back to his concentration from the Templars in front of him knowing that Elsa can take care of herself . There were about six Templars while behind him was four other infernos . Jyle knew he couldn't take them all out with just his hidden blade so he pulled out his dagger and activated his right hidden blade .

The first Templar came rushing towards him with his sword and tried to do a stabbing strike but was blocked by Jyle's knife, Jyle then stabs his arm and brings him closer to him and stabs his neck with his knife . The first inferno came from behind and tried to do a surprised attack but Jyle rolled towards his direction and stabs his back . The second and third Templar then rushed towards him with their weapons ready . The second one was quickly dealt with by Jyle with his throwing knives and the third one quickly jumps towards him and slashes down at him . Jyle quickly steps aside and noticed the second inferno tried to stab him from behind but failed to do so . The third Templar accidentally kills the second inferno and Jyle quickly slashes his neck . The two remaining inferno then attacks Jyle from each side and Jyle quickly rolls backwards . The fourth inferno then tries for a downward slash while the other inferno goes for a side slash . Jyle quickly dodges the fourth inferno and blocks the other inferno . He then kicks the fourth inferno on the leg making him kneel while he grabs the other infernos hand and positions his sword to his companion . Jyle the makes him stab his companion and he quickly stabs his chest, and with that the infernos was taking care of .

But Jyle wasn't done yet, he still had to take care of the three remaining Templars so he turned and ready his stance . He pursuits the first one by slashing his knife towards the first Templar, but was blocked by his sword . Jyle quickly did a full round to the right and slashes his guts with his hidden blade . Jyle then tried to throw another knife to the second remaining Templar but he was interrupted when the other Templar kicked him on the stomach making him stumble backwards .

Elsa on the other hand was doing a great job keeping the people safe from the fight and helping her guards win against the other remaining inferno .

Jyle then stands back up and activates his left hidden blade and throws his dagger at the second remaining Templar . It hits his should but he didn't go down, the guard didn't even bother pulling it out, instead he counties his dash towards Jyle . Jyle blocks his side slash and turns to the third remaining Templar, he was wide open to the guard so the Templar took the opportunity to attack him by shaking down to his shoulder . Jyle was hit but not to hard . He grumbled from pain but continued to fight . The Templar quickly pulls out his sword from Jyle's shoulder and grabs his arms and puts it behind him, and pull Jyle's hood down . The second Templar the saw the opportunity to attack and dashed towards him . Jyle think fast and kicks the man's leg from behind that was holding him and quickly goes behind him . The last Templar couldn't react fast enough until he accidentally impales his fellow Templar brother . Jyle the finishes the Templar by stabbing his neck with the hidden blade and let's them fall down .

Jyle slowly turned around towards Elsa, who was already looking at him with his hood down . Since Jyle had his back turned against her, she only saw half of Jyle's face and he quickly turns around and put his hood back on . The guards finally took care of the remaining inferno and faces the hooded man . Jyle was about to escape towards the window until he hears Anna's scream . "Elsa !" She screamed and Elsa and Kristoff immediately turns around . They were so concentrated with fighting they didn't notice one inferno sneaking from the side of the battle towards Anna . "Let her go! " Elsa and Kristoff commanded . The inferno spoke up while holding Anna hostage with a knife to her neck . "Come any closer and I will slid this blade to her throat . Elsa commanded her guards and Kristoff to stand down and lowers her hand and begs "please, don't hurt her . It's me you want not her" . The man backs up with Anna and chuckles from the queen's begging . Jyle couldn't let Elsa deal with this anymore, clearly she didn't know what to do, so he took and few steps and stops his track and hears "take one more step hooded man and she will die !" He threatened . Jyle started backing up and activated his hidden gun . He then started to raise his arm towards the man and the man immediately says " I don't know what your planning on doing but it won't wo-" he never finished his sentence when Jyle fired his hidden gun straight towards the man's head killing him instantly . Anna shrieked from the sound of the gun fire and went running towards her sister .

"Oh Elsa, I was so scared" she said to her with tears . "Shhh it's okay now Anna, your safe" she said softly . She then looks at the hooded man and was about to thank him but the guards tried to pursuit him again !

Jyle then ran towards the wall and climbs up towards the window . When he made it he turns around back towards the sisters that was looking at him and turns around and leaps down the window . He landed on the water and started swimming towards the village .

As he finally made it, he sees a few guards searching every corner of the village looking for him . But Jyle quickly sneaks away from the village back towards the north mountain .

XxxxxMeanwhile At The CastlexxxxX

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were at the dining room waiting for their guards to come back with news of the hooded man's presents . "That guy is gonna pay for what his done . He killed all those innocent guards and those random people, well of course they look kinda like bad guys But Still !" He said . Anna then protested "Kristoff ! Don't forget he saved Mine and Elsa's life . He probably has good reasons why he killed those people" she said . "Ha, I doubt it" he replied . Elsa was thinking hard about the hooded man's face . She didn't got a good look at it but it did look familiar . "Elsa ? What's wrong" Anna asked . "I saw his face" she replied . Anna's mouth grew big and said "really ?! Was it him ?! Or was it someone els ?! Or was it a ninja ?!" She asked joyfully and curiously . "No Anna I didn't saw his face completely but I saw I glimpse of it . And it does look familiar" she said . "Well then we are definitely going to find him Tomorrow and asked him our self" she said . "How ? How are you going to find a man Who is barely seen at the village and disappears without any trace" he asked . Elsa was about to tell her theory where he might be but it was interrupted by a guard coming before her . "My Queen we've searched everywhere and questioned everyone in the village and there's no sigh to where he is . Elsa immediately eyes grew wide . "Alright guard you may be dismissed" she ordered . The guard followed and walked away, the guards report only confirmed Elsa's suspicion to where the man might be and said to Anna and Kristoff .

"I know where he might be" she said . Anna's eyes grew wide "really ?! You do ?! Where ?!" She asked . "The northern mountains" she said . "The ice palace ?" He asked and Elsa the nods her head . She then continued " it's the only place that's livable outside of arendelle's village" . Anna then spoke up "alright . Tomorrow were going to the north mountain" . Kristoff the spoke up "oh no . I am not going to a killer and simply just ask him who he is . Nah ugh" he said . "Kristoff it doesn't matter, I'm going to see him either you like it or not" she said to Kristoff . Kristoff was about to say something but Elsa interrupted "Kristoff, you need to understand this situation right now . This could be our old friend and we want to know if its really him" she finishes . Kristoff hesitated for a bit and spoke up "Fine, but if he does anything, im going to throw my sled at him" . Anna then hugs him and turns to Elsa . "We should invite Olaf since his eager to meet knew people" she said and Elsa nods and walks with her sister towards their rooms .

XxxxxxxxAt The Ice PalacexxxxxxxX

Jyle slipped his assassin robes off and inspects his wound on his shoulder . "Shit, I don't have any medics with me" he said to himself . He then puts his robes back on since it was getting colder and rest on the ice bed "this would be a lot better if it wasn't made of ice" he said . And started to let sleep take over, and hoping that the wound won't get worst next morning .

**Thank You Again For Reading This Chapter Everyone . It Took Me Almost All Day To Think If This Chapter And I Finally Got It . Please R&R And Tune In Next Time .**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Reunion

A Promise Of An Assassin

Chapter 9 : The Reunion

**Thanks Again For The Wonderful Reviews Everyone . Hope You Enjoy This Chapter Because it Took Me A Day And A Half To Complete This . Sooo Enjoy .**

Elsa woke up from Anna jumping up and down her bed . She was having a nice nap until Anna woke her up from her slumber .

"Ughhhhh, Anna what are you doing" she said while being half awake . "Get up, get up, get up, it's the afternoon already and we still need to go to the north mountains" she said . Elsa then got up from her bed still feeling sleepy and looks at Anna . "Wow your already prepared" Elsa said . Anna was wearing her winter clothes from when she went the north mountains to find her sister . "Yeah, and Kristoff is waiting at the dining room and is prepared too sooo come on" she said while pulling her sister out of bed .

She finally convinces her sister to get out of the bed and leads her to her closet . "Ok, ok Anna I'm going let me just put my clothes on" Elsa said . "Fine but hurry ok, cause we leave as soon as you're finish" Anna respond . Elsa immediately turned to her sister and says "wait, don't I get breakfast first ?" She protests . "Nope, I got food packed while we walk Soo breakfast won't be a problem for you" Anna says . Elsa frowns and leads her sister towards the door so she can have a bit of privacy . She creates her ice dress from the time she ran away from the kingdom and made her ice palace, only this time she didn't made the cape super long like last time . She only made the cape till it reached her feet like a normal cape and went towards the balcony to take a deep breath "**takes deep breath** ok Elsa, stay cool . It's just Jyle or probably someone els but his just a person just like the everyone I talk to Soo...there is no reason to be nervous" she said to herself and went towards the door .

As she made her way to the dining room to meet the others, she was greeted by Kai on her way "good afternoon your majesty . Your looking wonderful today" he greeted . She nods her head "thank you Kai, I'll be with my sister today to...spend some quality time with her, please inform everyone in the castle for me today ok" she asked Kai . Kai then bows to her command and went towards the other direction to inform the other people of the castle .

She opens the door to the dining room and greets Anna and Kristoff .

"It's about time you got here, you took forever" she said frowning . Elsa responded with a chuckle "it took me only 5 minutes Anna, can't you wait that long ?" She said . "No cause I wanna see him now !" She demanded . Elsa sigh and lead both of then to the front of the castle .

As they went outside, they were greeted by small talking snowman and a reindeer . "Hiiiii everyone, it's about time you got here . Me and Sven felt like we've bin waiting forever" Olaf said . Sven just rumbled a sound to them . Olaf has always bin almost as adventurous as Anna, they were always hyper, talk active and mostly tries to avoid awkward situations . But if he ever did get in to those moments he usually tells the obvious . "Can anyone wait five minutes in this castle ?" Elsa spoke up . Anna and Olaf both immediately spoke up at the same time "nope" , Kristoff was about to say something but his mouth was covered by Anna's hand and immediately silenced himself . "Okay well let's get going . Guards ! Bring us our horses" Elsa ordered the guards . The guards nodded their heads and went to the stables to bring their horses .

As the guards took them two minutes to come back, Elsa thanked the guards and went on her horse, Anna did the same and Kristoff and Olaf went on Sven . "Well let's go" she announced . They went towards the gates and gates immediately opened and they started riding towards the north mountain . While they were riding, Elsa's stomach started grumbling "Anna wheres that food you promised ?" She asked . Anna then started going though her bag and threw the biscuits to her sister . "Catch!" she said to her . Elsa catches the biscuit and thanks her for it . Even though she was still feeling hungry, it was enough to last until lunch .

XxxMeanwhile At The Ice PalacexxX

Jyle woke up from a sudden sharp pain coming from his shoulder . The wound from yesterday's fight started to get infected and Jyle needs it treated fast and now . Jyle stood up from his bed and went to his gears in the ground, hoping to find something useful for his wound .

Jyle found a piece cloth in his gears and placed it on his shoulder . He started putting pressure on his shoulder for the bleeding to stop but it kept getting worst by the minute . He wasn't losing a lot of blood but he started feeling lightheaded from the bleeding .

Marshmallow then came from the door from Jyle's shrieking of pain . "What's wrong with friend ?" He asked . "Friend hurt marshmallow" Jyle replied . Even though Jyle has bin trough worst situations, there was no possible way he could walk all the way back to arendelle with his injury . As the bleeding continued, Jyle started putting more pressure on his wound .

"Marshmallow find help" he said and went out towards the front door of the palace . "Wait marshmallow!" Cazzo ! (Fuck)" he said . Marshmallow would have bin useful if he asked him to carry him all the way to the village to get treated . But since he was long gone to find help , there was pretty much no hope for him . But he didn't gave up yet, he started putting pressure on his shoulder a bit harder but he couldn't get the bleeding to stop .

"Merda (Shit) what do I do now ?" He asked himself while wondering what to do next .

XxxBack To Elsa And The OthersxxX

Elsa and the other were almost getting to their destination . Olaf spoke up and tried to start a conversation . "Sooo who is this guy anyway ? I heard from the others that his this guy that goes...whoeeeshhhhh and wam ! And climbs buildings" he asked . Anna turned to Olaf and explained "Olaf , we don't know who he is yet but he is probably most likely to be our old friend back when we were kids" she said to Olaf .

"Okay well who's this old friend of yours ?" Olaf asked . Anna then started explaining again . "Well his an old friend we met when we were kids, we were separated from each other but we were reunited when I was sixteen . He was escorting our parents to Corona on their voyage but let's just say...he never came back " she said lowering her head with sad eyes . "Well that kinda makes him sound like a jerk since he left you guys and never came back . Elsa then spoke up "look Olaf, our friend just disappeared you could say but he-" before Elsa could continue, she was interrupted by Kristoff . "Ummm is it normal when that giant snowman over there is wondering around the woods ?" He asked while pointing at the top part of the woods at marshmallow who was trying his very best to find help for Jyle .

Elsa slowly turned to where Kristoff was pointing at "what giant snowma-...Marshmallow ?!" She said . Marshmallow turn his head towards figures that was closing towards him . He started walking towards the people coming towards until he finally recognizes the strangers . "Mama !" He screamed and ran towards Elsa and give her a big hug . Elsa was lifted up and was given a huge snowman hug, she tried to breath but marshmallow's grip was very tight .

Anna the spoke up towards the snowman "marshmallow, your gonna kill Elsa if you keep hugging her tight like that" she said . Marshmallow then listened to her words and let go of Elsa and gently puts her down . He the went down on his knee and looked at Anna . "Sorry for last time" he said to Anna . Anna smiled from his apology and speaks "awwww don't worry big guy your forgiven, and Kristoff forgives you too" she said and turns to Kristoff "wow, wow, wow, who ever said I'm accepting his apology . He almost got us killed by dropping us on a 200 foot cliff" said Kristoff . "Kristoff!" Anna said . Despite the snowman dropping them on a 200 ft cliff, he only was following Elsa's commands so it wasn't exactly his fault "fine, fine his forgiven" he said . Anna smiles and mounted back on her horse, "you dropped them to a cliff ? I only told you to make them go away not drop them to a cliff" Elsa said with a motherly angered tone . "Marshmallow sorry mama" he said while lowering his head . Elsa smiled at him and tells him "don't worry about it just make sure next time not to take it too extreme okay marshmallow ?" She said to him . Marshmallow nods his head "I will mama" . Elsa smiles and was about to continue her path towards the palace but it was interrupted by marshmallow . "Marshmallow forgot . Friend hurt in home" he said . Elsa and the rest were a bit confused at first and Elsa questions him "marshmallow what do you mean ?" She asked . "Marshmallow have friend in home and friend hurt need help" he said . Elsa and Anna immediately knew who it was and their horses immediately started sprinting towards the palace . Kristoff and marshmallow were luckly able to keep up since the girls were majorly fast on their horses . Plus he was on a reindeer with Olaf while marshmallow was big and slow .

All of them manage to dash up the stairs that leads towards the palace and went to the front door . "Marshmallow where's friend ?" Anna asked . Marshmallow leads them towards where Jyle was and went up the stairs . They stopped their tracks for a while when they heard a sudden scream from the room, it almost sounded like someone was in serious pain which in this case Jyle was actually was . They slowly walks towards the room but marshmallow dashed in the room and spoke up "friend ! Friend !, marshmallow find help " he said . Elsa and Anna slowly walked in the room and found a hooded figure holding his shoulders with a piece of cloth .

"Help ?" Jyle said and turned around . He suddenly found Elsa and Anna slowly walking towards him from a distant . He activated his right hidden blade since his left arm was holding the cloth on his shoulder . He tried to show that he didn't want help from them since he didn't want to expose his identity yet to them . But obviously he needed help, and he then tried to look fine by putting his hand away from the wound and activated his other hidden blade . "Wait Anna!" Kristoff said . "Don't worry Kristoff, Elsa's got this under control" she responds . Elsa walked slowly towards the hooded man and puts her hand up, showing him that she meant know harm . "Wait, calm down...were here to help . Please let us help you" she tried to offer help but Jyle started back up towards the balcony slowly . "Please, we mean no harm sir . Were just here to help you" she said . Jyle kept backing away but it started to get slower as Elsa's starts to get closer to him . He puts up his hand with his hidden blade, showing her to back away but it was no affect . "Don't worry, you can trust us...please" she said to him . Jyle couldn't move this time, even though he tried his best to escape from them and risking his identity from being revealed . He couldn't move at all, he just stood there while Elsa took the opportunity of his frozen state and puts her hand on his hand and lowers them . His hidden blade was deactivated automatically without him doing so . Elsa then slides her hand towards his wound while the other hand slowly goes towards his hood . Jyle flinched from her hand when it was too close to his hood but he immediately puts his head back to its position, giving her a sign of permission to lift his hood .

Elsa then moves both her hand towards his hood and slowly begins to lower it . Anna felt like she was holding her breath when Elsa slowly lowered his hood, the moment finally came when she can finally see the hooded man's face . Elsa took a deep breath when she pulled his hood down and hopped that it was the man she was expecting . Jyle closed his eyes when she lowered her hood and regretted letting marshmallow off to find help, he opens his eyes again when his hood was finally down and sees surprised faces on Anna and Elsa .

It was...him, it was actually him . Jyle . The man they've bin waiting for years . The man they thought that died . Their long lost friend . "Jyle ?" Elsa whispered to him . Jyle smiled and whispers back "hi" . Elsa was now in tears when she heard his voice . She couldn't believe her old friend was back by her side . "Oh my god, Jyle!l she said in tears and hugged him with passion . Jyle was surprised a bit and hugged her back, Anna slowly walks to both of them with her hand covering her mouth and eyes full of tears . "Jyle ?...is it **sniff** really you ?" She asked Jyle . Jyle smiled at her and said "yes Anna . Is me" he said . Anna immediately ran towards him, giving him and powerful embrace . Jyle was glad that he finally got to see the two sisters in person again . He missed both of them so dearly, and the two sisters felt the same way . Their hugged took a moment until Elsa let go of her embrace "how did you survive ?" She asked making Anna let go of her embrace too . "Dont worry, I can tell you that story later but right now I'm just glad were back together again" he said with a smile . The two sisters smiled too and have Jyle a small group hug that took a moment . Olaf saw the scene and immediately ran towards them . "Heyyyyy I want warm hugs too" he said . The three of them then let go of each other and looked at Olaf .

"Is that a talking snowman ?" Jyle asked . "Olaf then introduced himself "hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he said while hugging his leg . Jyle chuckled and went on one knee . "Okay ? Well hi Olaf, I'm Jyle . Elsa and Anna's old friend" he said . "Ohh so your the guy the girls have bin talking about" he said . Anna then grabs Jyle 's left arm and leads him too Kristoff . "Jyle, this is Kristoff . My boyfriend" she said introducing Kristoff . Jyle the lends him a hand shake . "Hi Kristoff . I'm Jyle" he said to Kristoff . "I know who you are, and I don't shake hands with killers like you" he said coldly while crossing his arms, denying his handshake . "Well ummmmm...okay i guess" Jyle said and walked towards Elsa . Anna gave Kristoff and very angry expression, telling him to be nice but Kristoff just rolls his eyes . "You have no idea how munched I've missed you" Elsa said to him while grabbing his right arm towards hers . "And you've got no idea how much I miss you too" he said smiling to her . Elsa tried to hide her blush by looking down but it failed badly . "Heyyy I missed him too" Anna said . "Of course Anna . I missed you too . I missed both of you, you've changed a lot, especially you Elsa . You look different . It's a good different but it's just ummmmm you've just changed a lot" he stutters . This made Elsa blush harder, and Anna observed her sisters face and smirks from her obvious body language .

But the moment immediately dies down when Jyle shrieks again from his sudden sharp pain at his shoulders . "Jyle what's wrong ?" Anna asked . "I was wounded yesterday at the castle when I was fighting those men" he explained . Elsa the snaps out of her state and tries to help him . She slowly pushes him towards the bed but Jyle objected . "Noo it's okay guys, I'm fine really" Jyle said . But it failed to convince them when he shrieked from pain again and the blood started dripping from his clothing's . "Noo Jyle your not okay . Here let me see" Elsa demanded . She looks at his shoulder and sees a deep sword wound on his shoulder . "The wound is no problem but the bleeding is" she said and pushes Jyle slowly on the bed . Jyle was laying flat on his back with his shoulder's bleeding and started losing conciseness . "Anna do you have any medical supplies on that bag" Elsa Asked . "Luckly yes" Anna responds and hands her the supplies . Jyle was about to close his eyes until Elsa spoke up "stay with me Jyle, your going to be just fine" she said .

But Jyle has bin holding the bleeding for a long time . So as he heard those words he immediately lost conciseness .

XxxxxSomewhere At ArendellexxxxX

A secret group meeting was taking place somewhere among arendelle . In the shadows were 5 leaders and behind each of them were a group of arendelle guards . "Gentlemen, what must we do with this time of peace in arendelle, any suggestions ?" The first man spoke up . "There has bin news that the Princess of Corona is visiting Arendelle, so I suggest we strike her but from how we will do it, I don't know yet" the second man spoke . The fourth man then suggested "we must dealt with this hooded man at Arendelle first before we strike Corona's leaders or Arendelle's" . The third man took one step froward "there is no doubt that this man is an assassin, the assassins here in Arendelle were swept away before this kingdom was even build" he said . "Alright, we will deal with the hooded man first and then the Corona Princess and last...Arendelle . We will finally take this land back to our favor" the leader spoke up .

They all nod their heads in agreement and said there oath . "May the father of understanding guide you" the leader said . "May the father of understanding guide us" all the man said including the guards . "The Templars shall rule once again!" the leader spoke up . And the men started laughing for their time to rule once again .

Even the guards their were smiling of satisfaction of their leaders future vision of Arendelle being ruled by the Templars . Even though their were only a few guards being secretly Templars, they were slowly growing . Spreading false truth to every guard they speak too . Some declined their offer, some joined and some even attempted to try to inform the queen . But those who tried to and those of decline, always end up dead after . They didn't want to be exposed to the queen yet until the time was right .

Xxxxx Back At The Ice Palace xxxxX

Jyle woke up from a hand stroking his hair . He rumbled from this feeling and opened his eyes . His wound was finally covered with bandages and the bleeding finally stopped too .

Elsa instantly took her hand away from Jyle's hair and pretended like it never happened . "Elsa ?" He said to her while opening his eyes . "Finally your awake, you've bin out almost the hole day . In fact it's almost night time" Elsa said to him while turning her head towards the balcony outside . Jyle turned his head towards the balcony and tried to stand up . "Wow it is almost night time" he said . "Wait, wait . You shouldn't even try to get up . You may be healing fast but one more hit on that shoulder and I'm afraid it won't heal like last time" she said to her . "It's fine Elsa, I'm just going to stand" he said and sat up from the ice bed, it was silent at first, it was more like a awkward silence but Elsa broke the silence . "Jyle, where have you bin ? If you were alive this hole time then why didn't you come back ?" She asked while trying to held back her tears . Jyle smiled and took her hand , he pulled out some kind of necklace and placed it on her hand . Elsa opened it and found a picture of her and Anna when they were young . "How did you get this ? This necklace is my father's necklace" she asked .

Jyle then took a deep breath and explained to her "your father gave it to me before he...he asked me too go back to arendelle and to take care of both of you" he said . He continued "I though I died on that ship but I found my self on the beach in Roma with my father's friend/mentor David by my side . He told me some of the surviving guards saved me from the seas and sailed to land and ended up at Roma, I couldn't go back to arendelle Elsa because...I was still weak at that time, I had to become stronger so I can come back to protect you and your sister" he said . Elsa was about to let the tears fall from her cheek until Jyle put his hand on her cheek making her blush with red eyes . "I also came back because I missed both of you guys, especially you Elsa " he said softly to her . Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she let the tears fall from her eyes and jumped on Jyle to give him a huge hug . "Ohhh Jyle, don't ever leave us again !" She said .

Jyle was in pain but ignored it since he didn't wanted to ruin the moment " hey hey shhhhh, remember that promised I made years ago ?" He asked Elsa . Elsa looks up from his chest and nods her head and smiles " well I never did forget that promise to you know, and I am back and kept my promise" he said . Anna then bursting from the room and ran towards them "heeeey I want hugs too" she said and jumped into their hugs . "I heard everything from the door . And just so you know, I'm going to make sure you never leave arendelle" she said while hugging both Elsa and Jyle . Jyle smiled and hugged both of the sisters back, the moment took long but it was interrupted by Kristoff bursting to the door . "Guys we've got a problem aaaand am I interrupting something . Anna jerked out of the hug and spoke up "no you weren't now what's the problem ?" She asked . Kristoff was about to tell him but Olaf came screaming from outside the room . "Guys ! Wolves at the Palace ! Help !" He screamed and everyone then went towards the scream except Jyle who was stopped by Elsa . "Oh no your not . Your staying here, we will handle this" she said . "What oh come" Jyle complained . Elsa looks at him with a very cold stare and Jyle immediately obeyed . "Ok, ok just be careful" Jyle said and went back towards the bed .

The others then went down stairs and found a pack of wolves inside the palace growling at Olaf . "Ahhhhhh guys" he said . Elsa immediately backs them away from Olaf using her powers and positioned herself in front of Olaf . "Stay behind me Olaf" she ordered . She the started using the icy wind to blow a few of them away . But more kept appearing at the front door, Kristoff was handling himself fairly well with his pick axe . He manage to injure a few wolves but they were starting to get outnumbered . One of the wolves jumped towards Kristoff but luckily Olaf thew ice at the wolf to avoid Kristoff getting bitten . "Thanks Olaf" he said to him . He nods his head and continues to throw ice at the wolves .

They have bin trying their best to hold off the wolves but more kept appearing in number . Suddenly a slightly bigger wolf with white fur came walking in the palace . It appeared that the white wolf was leading the pack but everyone was distracted from the wolves attacks to notice the white wolf . Suddenly everyone's attention shifted to Anna who was screaming from a wolf pulling her cape . "Help !" She screamed . Everyone screamed her name and tried to save her but the wolves block their way to to prevent them from saving her . "Out of my way !" Kristoff screamed but no matter what he could do, he couldn't get though the wolves . Suddenly the wolf that was pulling her cape then let goes of her cape and walks closer to her . Anna backs away with fear and the wolf started growling at her . "Anna !" Elsa screamed and prepared to burst the ice from her hand to prevent more danger .

But before she good activate her powers . Jyle came running from upstairs and jumped towards the wolf that was attacking Anna . He performed a air assassination from the stairs and pierced the wolf with his hidden blade . He then slowly stands up and looks at the white wolf that was leading the pack . "Thanks" said Anna . Jyle respond "don't thank me yet, we still have a problem here" and with that he started running towards the white wolf . The wolves then started to dive towards him but Jyle successfully dodges each wolf and pierces a few more on his way towards the wolf . Jyle then uses his two hidden guns from each of his wrist in his hidden blades and takes out the two wolves that were protecting the white wolf . As he was finally close to the white wolf, the wolf slowly walk around and Jyle did the same but only in a different direction . The two of them walked in circles and the other wolves backed away letting their leader face his battles and barks at them at the same time . "Stay out of this guys, I'll handle this" Jyle said and the others obeyed his command and backs away . "Be careful Jyle" Elsa said .

Jyle then started to get closer to the wolf and crouches down and waves his hand and hisses at the wolf . The wolf started growling and backs away a bit . But Jyle kept crouching and kept waving his hand and hissed at the same time . The others did not understand what he was doing so they just stand their and let the scene continue . As Jyle was almost closer to the wolf he waves his hand on top of the wolf's head and it's head started following the movement of his hand . And in a snap Jyle snapped his fingers and the white wolf immediately fell from his stance and went on its back . Jyle started rubbing his belly and stroking its fur . The other wolves slowly went towards him and sniffed his body . The wolves immediately started licking him and gathering around him .

The others were deeply confused . They stared at the Jyle strangely with their jaws dropped . "How in the world did you do that ?" Anna asked . Jyle turned to Anna "well if you spend your time in the wilderness a lot, you learn new things" he said . Jyle then stands up while the wolves follow him . As he gets closer towards the others, the wolves starts to growl at them and Jyle raises his hand to silence them . "Now now , behave" Jyle commands .

The wolves then backs away to a corner and the others then comes closer to him . "Well what do we do now ?"Jyle asked . "Jyle ! You can live with us since you said your self that your staying here at arendelle" Anna suggested . "I don't know if I'm allowed, plus the people would find it weird that the hooded man suddenly was allowed in the castle after last night's brawl" Jyle said . Elsa puts her hand on Jyle's shoulder and said . "You see Jyle, being Queen has its perks . So just let me handle it plus it might be better if we introduced you to the people" Elsa said . "Well I don't know about the introducing part but I'll gladly accept your offer of living in the castle" Jyle said . "Alright then . Let's be on our way then" Anna suggested and they all started walking back to arendelle while the wolves followed behind them . "Wait let me get my gear " Jyle said and went up the stairs to get his gear .

Anna then turns to Kristoff "hey Kristoff, where's marshmallow ?" She asked him . Kristoff the responds "oh yeah, that was the problem I was going to tell you guys, you see he accidentally fell on a cliff and started climbing up again but he pretty much got himself stuck and started playing with the snow" . Elsa then turned to Kristoff "okay ? Well we should probably leave him . Besides marshmallow can take care of himself" Elsa said .

**Thanks Once Again For The Reviews Everyone . Until Next Time R&R .**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Place To Call Home

A Promise Of An Assassin

**This Chapter Will Surprise You A Bit So Prepare To Be Amazed . And I Know I always Say This But Thanks Again For The Wonderful Reviews And Thank You Too Arucane For Giving Me Tips On Making The Story Better . Credits To Him And Enjoy The Chapter !**

Chapter 10 : A Place To Call Home

As the gang started riding down with their horses down the mountain back towards arendelle, the wolves were still following Jyle and surprisingly not harming the horses or anyone els . "Hey can you tell these wolves to stop following us, it scares Sven" Kristoff said to Jyle . Jyle then turns from the horse and hisses to the wolves telling them to back away, the wolves backs away a few meters away but continues to follow them . "Sorry Kristoff, but I can only back them away" Jyle responds . Kristoff rolls his eyes and hesitated for a bit until he found the words to say to him . "How about you tell is now about why you killed those innocent guards and people" Kristoff asked . Jyle turns to him and responds "can't we just wait till we get back to Arendelle" Jyle said being frustrated by Kristoff question which was pretty much the wrong time to asked . "Yes, but I wanna know now !" He said demandingly . Anna tried to calm him down "Kristoff Please !, can't this wait ?" Anna said . "No Anna it can't wait, cause this man killed those innocent people and probably doesn't have an explanation and you guys are just letting him live in the castle like its no big deal !" He said . Elsa spoke up this time, she pretty much can't handle Kristoff bad judgement of Jyle anymore . "KRISTOFF THAT IS ENOUGH !" She screamed . Kristoff shut his mouth still and went silent . As Jyle was on Elsa's horse and Elsa was leading the horse, he put his fingers on the neck of the horse and pushed it making the horse slow his pace down until it stopped completely . "What are you doing ?" Elsa asked Jyle, but Jyle ignored the question and dismounted from the horse while the wolves kept their distant . Elsa and Anna stayed on their horse and watched Jyle walk towards Kristoff while he dismounted from Sven . "You wanna know what's going on ?!" Jyle said with a fierce tone . Kristoff responded "then tell me you dip shit !". Anna immediately dismounted from her horse and slapped Kristoff across his face, leaving a huge red marked hand in his face . "Ouch that's got to hurt" Jyle thought to himself . Kristoff was surprised from the sudden slap and spoke up "what was that for ?" He asked .

"I have had just about enough of your immature, disrespectful and bad judgement of Jyle's acts Kristoff Bjorgman !" She screamed . "Anna, don't you understand what his done ?" He responded . "Yes I do but-" Anna couldn't continue her sentence when Jyle interrupted her . "Alright Kristoff, you want an explanation fine " he said and hands him and Templar necklace . "What's this ?" He asked . "I assure you that the people I killed aren't innocent, i fact if I let them live arendelle would probably one day fall by their hands !" He said . Kristoff and the rest were confused, "what ?! What are you talking about ?" He asked again . Jyle continued "ever heard of the Templars ?" He asked Kristoff . "Yeah but only stories" he said . Jyle then asked him another question "ever heard of the assassins ?" . Kristoff then shook his head "nope" . "Well you might wanna sit down, this might take long" he suggested . Elsa the dismounted from her horse and sat next to Anna while Jyle began explain Kristoff about the two organization, their purpose and the war between both of them .

Xxxxxxxxx30 Minutes LaterxxxxxxxX

After explaining Kristoff about the assassins and Templars and the war between both sides, he finally understood and started recapping it to Jyle to see if he understands . "So let me get this straight, the assassins which is the group of people you joined are the good guys and basically seeks justice while the Templars the bad guys are trying to rule people taking over every land they can take and basically rule the world" he finished . "Yup that's pretty much it" Jyle said . "That's some story dude" he said not sounding convinced . Anna then spoke up to him . " it's true Kristoff, I was sixteen when Jyle was just an apprentice assassin, I already know the stories but never about the Templar at war with them" she said . Jyle the spoke up "Kristoff either you believe me or not, you'll find some of the guards at arendelle wearing these necklace, their probably thinking of a plan to overthrown Elsa or worst kill everyone in arendelle" he said . Elsa immediately grew scared of Jyle's possible future of arendelle and started to shift away from the group . Anna noticed her sisters discomfort and held her hand to show that she doesn't need to worry . Elsa smiled at her sisters comfort but the thought of her being overthrown stayed in her head .

Jyle turned from the group and admired arendelle from a distant "when I became an assassin, I never thought that this life would bear so much burden, from the people I've killed, from the lives I've ended, all for what...for peace ! Justice ! Freedom" he said . He then turned towards the group and sees all eyes were on him, He then showed them his two missing ring fingers from each of his hand . They gasped from Jyle's defected hands and Jyle spoke up "when I took the oath of an assassin, I made a commitment to the assassins they i would help end this war . For the people to stop their struggles, their act of injustice, their suffering . Nothing is true, everything is permitted, these are the words we assassins live by" he said . Anna then questioned "but what's the meaning behind those words ?" She asks Jyle . "To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundation of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization . To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequence, whether glorious or tragic" Jyle explained to Anna . The group looked at each other from Jyle's sudden wisdom and Kristoff then spoke up "okay well... That explains the guards but what about those other innocent people with coats ?" He asked him . Jyle sighed of frustration of Kristoff's questions .

"Well i don't know if you guys know but there is another secret organization here in arendelle called the 'Inferno Brotherhood'" he explained . Jyle then continued "from my understanding and observation of the group, they hate the Templars and simply wants the arendelle for them selves . They do what they want and take what they want like pirates only on land" he continued . "Actually they even attempted to rape a innocent lady last 2 says ago before the ball, heck they were planning on killing Elsa right in front of the people !" He screamed .

Kristoff's expression turned into a shameful shock, he shouldn't have judged Jyle so quickly . He shouldn't have judge those people he killed , And now he felt like a jerk . He definitely deserves that slap from Anna earlier . "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know" he stutters his apology . Jyle smiles from his apology and walks towards him . He puts his hand on his shoulder "it's fine Kristoff, you didn't know I get it" he said his understanding . Kristoff smiles and nods his head and mounted on Sven, Jyle mounted back towards the horse with Elsa and began moving forward . "It's about time you guys made up" Anna said . Both the boys roll their eyes and Kristoff then spoke up "Anna I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things about Jyle . I shouldn't have judged so quickly" he said to Anna . "it's okay Kristoff, we understand" she said and Elsa nods her head to Kristoff . Everyone finally accepted Kristoff's apology and continued their journey back to arendelle . While the wolves followed .

XxxxxxxxxxxAt The GatesxxxxxxxxX

They finally arrive from their journey, and getting the wolves back to the woods, everyone dismounted from their horses and reindeer and walked towards the gates . Jyle and the others automatically started hearing whispers from the crowd and kept walking towards the gates . The guards then opened the gates for them and backed away from their fear of Jyle or for what they call him the hooded man .

As they were about to enter the front door, they were interrupted by the commander's voice . "You !" He screamed . Jyle and the rest immediately turns around and sees multiple guards dashing towards Jyle . "Take him !" He ordered . As they were about to reach Jyle, Elsa spoke up "Stand down guards! Have some respect for our guest" she ordered . Jyle observed the guards that were close to him, he use his eagle vision to see if any of them are Templars but surprisingly none of them until he noticed that the commander actually was . The guards backed away and obeyed the queen's orders . "What are you doing my queen ?! His the enemy and must be dealt with" he screamed . "Are you questioning my order commander !" Elsa said and the commander immediately shook his head and bowed for apologies "apologies Queen Elsa, it won't happen again" he said . The queen then turned and walk inside the castle and everyone followed . Jyle would keep a close eye on the commander for now on since he will definitely be a treat later on . The commander curse under his mouth and walked back to his quarters "I'll get you, you assassin bastard"he thought to himself .

As Jyle was being guided by Elsa through the hallways, he was admiring to the new decorations of the castle . Even though this may be the third time he observed the castle's beauties, he never did appreciate their taste for style . It was nighttime and Jyle was lead towards the dining room for dinner . "Here Jyle sit" Elsa offered him a seat and he accepted the offer and sat down . Elsa then took a seat next to him while Anna say across Jyle and Kristoff sat across Elsa . Their food was being delivered by Gerda and Kai and both of them were shocked from the sudden presents of the hooded man . Gerda was right next to Jyle with the food on her hand, she didn't really expect him to be here so she started losing balance of their food and almost dropped to the ground but Jyle got up from his seat and went towards Gerda as fast as lighting and caught the food as it almost fell to the ground with his feet . He balanced his feet making sure the food doesn't drop and lifts it to his hand . He then hands the food to Gerda "careful there miss, don't wanna ruin the food" Jyle said to Gerda . Gerda tried to form words in her head for her to speak but it ended up being stuttered words "your...the...the...-" she stuttered . Jyle frowned and pulled his hood down . "Calm down, I'm just a man like everyone is, no need to be afraid miss" he said . Elsa then stands up and introduces Jyle to Kai and Gerda . "Kai...Gerda, this is Jyle . Our old friend, you've better know him as 'the hooded man'" Elsa said . Kai wasn't doing any better then Gerda when he saw the hooded man . He was prepared to run for the guards or as far away as possible from him but Elsa announcing that he actually was an old friend, it calmed him a bit afraid but still remained calm . Until he was finally able to recognized him " Jyle ? Hmmmm that name sounds familiar" Kai kept thinking . "Hey Kai, it's bin along time" Jyle said . Kai immediately knew who he was "ohh Jyle, son of Jack . Of course now I remember" Kai said . Gerda wasn't able to meet him yet in the past but this was definitely not the way she wanted to meet him . "You've grown so much, if only your father could see you now" he said . "It's nice too see you too Kai" he said and sat back down next to Elsa . They finally put their food on the table and prepared for their meal . "Bon appetite you grace" Kai and Gerda said . "_grazie per il pasto_ (thank you for the meal) said Jyle . Kai and Gerda then walked away not understanding what Jyle said but they knew it was thank you for them . They started eating their food, Jyle was satisfied from the food . He hasn't bin eating the best meals here at arendelle but he finally got the chance to eat good food again . "Where did you learn Italian Jyle ?" Anna asked while Elsa looked at Jyle of curiosity of his answer . "When I left from arendelle the first time . Me and my dad were starting to doubt anything would change in our lives if we stayed in the Philippines, Soo four months later we sailed off from the Philippines to Roma and my current mentor David was happy enough to come with us to Roma . And from there I just pretty much started learning its dialect" he explained . Kristoff the spoke up "well Anna told me earlier that you were asian, but you don't look very asian . She told me your family not being pure filipino but I'm just saying but it's weird seeing an asian talk Italian and live in Roma" he said . "Well they did say I never did look like one sooo" he said while shrugging his shoulders earning him a laughter from everyone from the obvious looks .

Jyle continued his meal and everyone continued eating as well, except Elsa who was staring at him for awhile already . Luckily Jyle never noticed since his distracted from the food's taste but Anna immediately noticed her sister's gaze and shook a her head slowly from her obvious body language . Elsa looked at her sister slowly shooting her head and mouths her something "your so obvious Elsa" Anna mouthed . "What are you talking about" Elsa responds mouthing back to Anna . "You obviously like Jyle, it's written all over your face" Anna mouthed . "I do not"Elsa mouthed back . At this point they kept mouthing the same words to each other with Elsa saying 'do not' and Anna saying 'do too' . "Do not" Elsa said , "do to"Anna responded . "Do not", "do too", "do not" "do too" "do not" "do too" . Elsa kept repeating this over and over and over until Kristoff and Jyle finally noticed . "What's happening here ?" Jyle asked . They immediately stop and Anna smirked at her sister which was force to respond to Jyle's question . "Ohhh ummm nothing just ... A friendly sisterly chat which reminds me, Anna can I speak to you alone" she said and turned to Anna . "Oh what would you need me for my lovely, wonderful, sis-tahh" she said . The 'tah' part was Elsa pulling her towards the empty hall . "Your embarrassing me Anna, what's wrong with you ?" She said to her . "Oh sis come on, it's so obvious that you like Jyle and don't you deny it"she said to Elsa . Elsa hesitated for an excuse but failed to do so, so she pretty much had no choice but to admit it . "Ok ok fine, I like him...there happy" she said to Anna . "Ohhhh boy, my sis finally found her true love, oh this is so exciting!" She said . Elsa then covered her mouth and looked back at the dining room . Luckily the boys didn't hear anything and continued to enjoying their meal . She then lets go of her mouth "ok first things first Anna, it isn't true love, it's just a small crush that's all" she explained to Anna but Anna declined her explanation . "Nope Elsa, it's true love and you know it, I see the way you look at him" she said to Elsa . Elsa sighed to her sisters fiasco and looked at Jyle from a distant while Anna looked at her . Elsa then spoke up "does it really show that much ?" She asked her sister . "Yup, And people will eventually find out, I'm pretty sure Kristoff knows too" she said . Elsa sighs "do you think he knows ?" She asked Anna . "Naaaah, if Jyle didn't noticed your stares then he definitely doesn't know" she said . Elsa then looks at the boys and noticed that their finally done with their meal . She then grabs her sister's hand and leads her to the boys .

"Alright now that everyone is done let us prepare for bed, Jyle I will show you to your room" she announced . Jyle nods his head and let's her lead him towards his room . They went upstairs towards their room and Jyle noticed that his room was right across Elsa's room while Anna and Kristoff's room were next to each other but only a few blocks away from Elsa's room . She opens the door for him and leads him inside "I'll go to ask Gerda for some sheets for you to use for your bed and don't worry I'll put the sheet to your bed for you" she said . "Elsa you don't have to do that, I can put the sheets myself " he protest . "Oh no Jyle, not with that shoulder of yours . I insist on doing myself for you sooo, be right back" she said and went towards the door . Jyle was about to call her out but she was already gone . Jyle then sigh and began taking his gear of himself and his assassin robes .

Meanwhile Elsa went to Gerda to get some sheets for Jyle and some new clothes, as soon as she got them she went straight towards Jyle's room . She stopped at his door and hesitated to knock "come on Elsa, just knock !" She thought to her self . Instead of knocking she turned the doorknob and went inside without hesitation . Her face went red when she saw Jyle coming out of the bathroom, he only had his pants on and he was completely wet obviously just came out from taking a bath . She stood frozen there and observed Jyle's upper body . It was completely different from the last time she saw him . He wasn't ripped that time but did showed muscles and now that Jyle was a man, it showed that his body tone was fit . That chest, his shoulders, his arms, those 6 pack . Elsa then realized that she had bin staring for too long and turned around . "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" she said

. She then hands him his new clothes while her back was still turned the clothes she was given by Gerda . Jyle gently took them and changed to his new clothes quickly . It was new leather pants and shirt that he was given, he then chuckles at Elsa's reaction and speaks up "you can turn around now, I'm done". She the turns around to him and sees him looking straight at her, she tries to hide her blush but failed . She then takes the sheets and went towards his bed "I'm gonna ummm do the bed now for you" she said . "Let me help" he suggested . "Oh no really it's fine Jyle" she said immediately and Jyle then looks at the balcony and walks towards it . He looks at the moon and smiles from its beautiful reflecting light . Elsa was now done with the bed and walks at the balcony to tell Jyle his done, when she walks towards the balcony she found Jyle staring at the moon and was dazed away in deep thoughts . "I'm aaaaHhh I'm don't with...your bed " she said . Jyle then turned to thank her "thanks Elsa, goodnight" he smiled to her . Elsa blushed from his smile and slowly backed towards the door . As soon as she can feel the door closer to her, she turned to the door and continued walking . She was a bit disappointed that Jyle didn't give her a goodnight hug or a good night kiss on the cheek . Wait what...

Elsa knew they weren't a couple, so why did she expect a goodnight kiss from her friend that she hasn't seen in years . Anna was starting to rub in on her, surely she wasn't Anna but it would still be nice to have a goodnight kiss . No...no no . Elsa told herself that she wasn't Anna and that she was thinking a bit ahead of herself . As soon as she got those thought out of her head she reached for the doorknob . But her reach was interrupted by Jyle's hand grabbing hers and pulling her to a hug . He was about a head taller then her, so his chin touched her hair when they hugged . Elsa was really surprised but continued hugging him, trying her best to make the moment last . She felt butterflies on her stomach when Jyle kissed her hair and whispers "goodnight Elsa" . She closed her eyes from the redness she was becoming and looked up and smiled at him . "Goodnight Jyle" she responds and walks towards the door . When she opened the door she took one last look at Jyle and waves goodnight to him like in the past when they were young . Jyle waves back and she then closes the door . Jyle then walks back at the balcony and goes back to admiring the moon .

Meanwhile Elsa goes into her room and sighs into her bed . She was still red from earlier and she then hides her face with her hands and stands back up to slip into her nightgown .

A soon as she was done she goes into her bed and pulls the covers . She then thinks back about what Jyle did to her earlier and smiled from the memory . She then turned and let sleep take over her .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As everyone sounded asleep, Jyle kept looking at the moon from his balcony, "**sigh** Agdar, you should see how much your daughters have changed" he thought to himself .

His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden knock came from his door . He then walked towards it and opens the door. He finds Anna standing by her door, "Anna ? What's wrong " Jyle asked . "Jyle we need to talk" she said . Jyle lets her in and they both went towards the balcony . Jyle then spoke up "tell me Anna, what's bin bothering you ?" Jyle asked . Anna was thinking of the words to say to him and finally speaks "you need to know what recently happened here at arendelle, it's about what happened with Elsa and me" she said . Jyle the went a bit closer to her "ok, I'm listening" he responded .

Anna then started telling him about the coronation day and how she fled the castle and went up towards the north mountain . About how she met Kristoff and how prince hans betrayed her, and of course about how she almost died from Elsa's magic . As she finished story Jyle immediately comfort her . "Shhh it's okay now Anna, everything is okay now ok" he said and that made her calm . Anna then looked at the moon and went into deep thoughts and Jyle does the same . But Anna then speaks up again "Jyle... Can...can I ask...for a favor" she asks . "Of course Anna anything" he answered . Anna had a feeling he was gonna regret those words . "Can I...can I kiss you ?" She asks . Jyle eyes went wide with a mix expression of shock and surprised . Why would Anna ask him that kind of favor when she is obviously with Kristoff . "Look every since I was sixteen, I've bin kinda...attracted to you and suddenly hearing the news that the ship of our parents with you in it being sunk, it just devastated me and I regretted not taking my chance with you back then but...now that your back I just wanna ask this one favor" she said . Jyle hesitated for a moment and said 'I don't know Anna, this is ...wrong . Your with Kristoff and-" he was interrupted by Anna . "Well I'm still gonna be with Kristoff but...I just want a kiss from you, that it . I'm not asking for anything els" she said . Jyle still hesitated from the offer, kissing a taken girl was really wrong for him especially Anna . He didn't really want to do it but Anna did say it was just a kiss she was asking for .

After lots of thinking Jyle finally convinced himself to an agreement . "Okay ummm I guess I won't mind" he said . "Really ?"Anna asked . Jyle nods his head in respond and prepares for the kiss . "Okay" Anna said and began reaching for his neck . Jyle then reached for her waist and went closer to Anna . A soon as they finally touched they leaned in and closed their eyes . Anna was leaning in but Jyle was stopping on every lean he leans on . Finally as Soon as he found the courage to lean in, their lips finally meet . Their lips were moving in the same pace and Anna was enjoying the kiss ever Soo much . Jyle on the other hand was fairly enjoying it too but feel very regretted from what he was doing . She kissed him passionately with every second she can hold on too before he could depart from her lips . She moaned into the kiss with satisfaction with every swirl she made with their lips . Anna was enjoying it so much that she couldn't control herself and inserted her tongue on his mouth . Jyle's eyes widened when he felt Anna's tongue swirling inside his mouth . Anna opened her eyes a bit to see Jyle's reaction and find both of them looking at each other . They both then closed their eyes and Jyle inserted his tongue on her mouth as well . Their tongues swirling against each other with pleasure and moaning . Anna was getting a bit bold as she grabbed Jyle's cheek to last it even longer and Jyle pretty much grip any harder on the waist making her moan on his mouth .

As their kiss took a moment, Jyle then departs from Anna's lips and stares at her . Anna opens her eyes and stares at him back . "Im sorry...I went a bit to far did I ? Anna said . "It's fine Anna, it's no big deal" he responded . Anna then speaks "we can still be friends if you want ?" Anna asked . "Of course were still friends Anna, who said we weren't ?" He said smiling at her to lighten the mood . She smiles and starts to go for the door, Jyle the follows and opens the door for her . "Goodnight Anna" Jyle said . Anna's goodnight however was a bit different from what he expected . Anna pecked his lips and whispers "goodnight Jyle" and skips to her room back . Jyle then closed the door and finally laid down on his bed thinking in deep thoughts . "_dannazione, quello che ho ottenuto me stesso in_ (dammit, what did I get myself into)" he said to himself and closes his eyes to fall asleep .

**Bet You Didn't Expect That Huh . Anyway Tell Me What You Think If it Was A Good Move For Me To Make This Chapter About JylexAnna . Ofcourse It's Still a JylexElsa But Tell Me What You Think About The Chapter, Until Next Time ! R&R .**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Vault

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello Everyone I'm Back . Guess What ? I Made A Cover Art Of The Story On DeviantArt, Here Is The Link To See It **** art/A-Promise-Of-An-Assassin-Cover-Art-472409727**** . And Thank You To Arucane For The Helpful Grammar Correction . Anyway Enjoy The Chapter ! . **

Chapter 11 : The Vault

The next day Jyle Woke Up pretty early, he wanted to have a little morning stroll around the castle and admire Arendelle from a high point . He slipped into his Assassin Robe and put on his entire gear on just incase anything unexpected happens .

He opens the door and finds it awfully quite . Luckily Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were still sleeping in their rooms and just took the opportunity and slowly tip toed quietly through the hall and went to the dining room .

As he finally made it too the dining room, he went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat . He manage to find a box a biscuits and chocolate cake . He sat at the table and began eating his breakfast and dazed in deep thoughts . "Geez I can't get Anna out my head now ! Ever since what happened yesterday" he thought to himself . As he was eating and dazing of, he didn't noticed Kristoff coming his way . "Morning Jyle" he said . Jyle jumped a bit from Kristoff's sudden greeting and sat back down on the table . "Why so jumpy today ?" He asked . "Oh nothing just...reflexes" Jyle respond . They sat down and eat their breakfast, Jyle was silent to whole time . Kristoff was starting to get suspicious to why he was silent . "Umm Jyle ? What's going today ? You seem a bit off" he said . And with that Jyle stand up from his chair and went straight towards a window . "Wow wait, what did I say ?" He asked . "Nothing just...I need some fresh air" Jyle responded .

A soon as Jyle jumped towards the window, he turns his head and sees Elsa and Anna walking next to each other . They were having a conversation and they both looked up to find Jyle standing on the window . Jyle then turns his head and went out the window and began climbing up the castle . Both of the sisters then dashed towards the window and looks up, they find Jyle already almost at the top of the castle and went back inside . "What's he doing ?" Elsa asked Kristoff . He shrugs his shoulders and answers "I don't know, but he hasn't been himself lately" he said . Anna immediately went towards the window looking up with a worried expression . "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with last night" she thought to her self .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Jyle finally made it on the top, he sat down the edge of the roof . He sat down and admire Arendelle from the high point "This place never surprises me of its wonders" he thought to himself . He looked down the edge and used his eagle vision to see if he can spot any hay stack . Luckily he was able to spot one from the bottom and sat back down the roof .

He sat there for about fifteen minutes and finally stands up and walked towards the edge . He then takes a deep breath and uses his eagle vision to spot the hay stack again so that he wouldn't miss it . He then closes his eyes and opens them again and jumped, performing the leap of faith .

Meanwhile at the bottom Kristoff was rubbing Sven's fur and giving him carrots . "Well another, another ice harvesting . Right Sven" he said to the reindeer . "Ofcourse Kristoff" kristoff said in Sven's supposed voice . He then starts to lead Sven to the gate but a sudden noises from behind him stopped his pace . "What the !" He said and looks behind him . All he saw was a stack of hay, he stared at the area behind him for a while until a hooded figure came out of the hay stack . "Hey Kristoff" Jyle greeted . "Did you just came out of that hay stack ?" He asked . "Yeah why ?" Jyle said . He was about to say something but he let it slipped his head and started walking towards the gates with Sven . "I'm going harvesting so I'll see you later" he said to Jyle while walking away . "Alright I'll see you later" he said and walked back towards the castle .

As he went inside Kai came walking towards him "ahhh sir Jyle, the Queen requested for your presents at the council's meeting room" he said . Kai continued while Jyle walked by his side, they kept walking and talking till they get there . "It seems that she wants to introduce you to the councils of Arendelle" he said . "I don't know about this idea, but if they want to meet me that badly then let's go" Jyle said .

They kept walking until they arrived at the meeting room, Kai and Jyle was silent the whole time . It wasn't a awkward silent but more of a comfortable silent . As they stop at the door, Jyle pulled his hood on and Kai opened the door . Jyle then entered with Kai and everyone immediately stand up . The Queen then spoke up "Everyone this is Jyle, my old friend from my childhood and the so called 'hooded man'" she introduced Jyle . Jyle started hearing whispers around the meeting room and everyone was the ordered to sit down . Elsa offered Jyle to sit next to her and Jyle immediately accepted the offer . Jyle then started to observe the people at the council meeting . He notices that the commander was presents in the meeting, he was staring straight at him but he didn't noticed Jyle staring back at him since he had his hood on with the shadows covering his eyes . The man across him then spoke up . "Alright sir Jyle, my name is Hugo" he introduced himself to Jyle and offered him a handshake . Jyle accepted his handshake and responds "it's nice to me you Hugo" . Hugo was an older man about somewhere between his 30's, he was also really big guy with a large fat chin . "I was told that you know this so called 'secret organization' here in Arendelle, would you mind sharing a bit of information that you know of these people" he said to Jyle . "I'd be glad too" . Jyle was about to explain until another man then spoke up "hi I'm sorry for interrupting, my name is Erik but would you mind if you take off that hood of yours, it would be nice to remember the face of the man who saved the Queen's life" Erik said . Jyle then replies "I'm sorry but the hood is traditional and I intend to keep it" . Erik holds his hands up of defense and Jyle then starts to explain . Erik was about somewhere between 27 or 26 from his appearance . He was about the same height as Jyle but in body comparison Jyle was a more muscular and fit compared to Erik, he was about an average man .

"From my understanding this group are like pirates of the seas, they take what they want, they do what they want, they kill innocent people just to please their satisfaction" Jyle explained . A man then spoke up "what do they appear ?" He asks . "Most wear red coats but some wear saddle brown colored coats which I suspect are the leaders" Jyle explained . The another man spoke up "the Queen has already told us that they envy those people so called Templars, but what exactly were they planing on doing at the ball when they didn't even came close to the queen" he said . "But they did get close to princess Anna" Jyle said, all eyes were on Jyle now . "They hired a mercenary to kill the queen, their plans was once the queen was killed, the mercenary would try to escape and they would help him lead a way to where the guards won't find him . This attracts all the guards attention and the ones that are still in the ball would then proceed to end the princess's life, giving them the opportunity to call for reinforcements and take over the castle, since the guards would be in a weakened state it would be easy to take down the guards" Jyle finished .

The council were then silent for a moment, processing the information they were given until one spoke up "how exactly did you find this information ?" He asked . Jyle responds "easy, I staked them and eavesdropped on their little discussions" . The other man then asked "where do they meet up ?or where exactly is their base of headquarters ?" . "I know that there's one at the peak of the village in an alley, but I'm afraid there can be more then one base they hold" Jyle said . "What do they call themselves" a man asked . "Inferno Brotherhood" Jyle answered. And with that the council then stands up and Elsa speaks "alright I think this is enough information we need for now gentlemen, dismissed " she says . Elsa then grabs Jyle's arm and starts to lead him towards the other door while the councillors went to the other door . But Jyle was stopped when two men called his name "wait Elsa, those people are calling me" he said . "Ugh, fine" she said and walks with Jyle to the two councillors . "Queen Elsa" they both said and bowed . "Councillor Kevin, councillor Alber" she said greeting both men . Alber then spoke up "hello sir Jyle, my name is Alber and this is my brother Kevin" he said introducing his brother . Alber and Kevin were a ahead taller then Jyle but their body tone was the same as Erik, All though Alber was a bit more taller then Kevin since he was big brother . There age is about 23 to 24 in Appearance . "You sure know a lot about these so called 'inferno brotherhood' people" Alber said . "Call them infernos for short" Jyle said . "Yes well you see...i need a favor from you" he asked . "Please don't be a kiss" Jyle thought to himself, reminding of yesterday's event with Anna .

"It depends what you asked for" Jyle said . He definitely learned his lesson from accepting people's favors to fast, he didn't want to repeat the same mistake again . "I need you to at least find one of their leaders name, I might be able to track down their stronghold the next time they form their next plot against Arendelle" he asked . Jyle the turned to Elsa and gave her a expression that tells if his allowed to accept his favor, Elsa understands his expression and nods her head . "Alright, where do I give the information once I'm done ?" Jyle asked . "I'll be waiting at the front gates once your tasks is done" Alber said . "Bene (okay) I'll meet you at the gates as soon as possible, it won't take Long" Jyle said and starts to walk away . Alber and Kevin then walks to the opposite direction and leaves .

"Sorry Elsa I got a favor to do" he said . "It's okay . Once your done meet me at the thrown room, Anna will be waiting there too since Kristoff is off doing ice harvesting for winter" she said . Jyle bit his lower lip of the mentioned of Anna being there, he then nods his head and walks towards the window . "Can't you use the door like normal people" she asked Jyle playfully . "Nope" Jyle responded and started climbing down the castle . Once he reached the ground he dashed towards the gates on his way to the village .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jyle observed the crowd from a high point of a building and used his eagle vision to try and spot a inferno . "Geez, where are these _idioti_ (idiots) when you need them" he thought to himself . He jumped towards another rooftop for a chance to find them but luck wasn't by his side today since he couldn't find any of the inferno brothers . "_per amor cazzo, dove diavolo sono_ ? (For fuck sake, where the hell are they) " he thought .

As it felt like forever he finally spotted a inferno standing against the wall . "_lì si sono _(there you are) " he thought and began running towards a closer roof to the inferno .

Jyle then lands at a dark corner and walked towards the inferno that was right on the other side of the wall . He then grabs him and pulls him into the corner . He activates his right hidden blade while his other arm holds him . "Please don't kill me, take my money, my clothes just don't kill me" he begged . "Who's your leader ?!" Jyle asked demanded . "Ummmm ahhhha ahhh" the inferno couldn't form words . "Tell me!" Jyle said . "Sir Xavier . His our leader but there's more leaders out there, i swear I don't know any more of them" he said . "Any useful information that might spare your life ?!" Jyle asked while threatening him . "The other group likes to hang out by the fjord, you might be able to find more information from them .I'm sorry but I don't know where my group's base is since I'm only a normal ranked inferno" he said . "Is that all ?!" Jyle said ."No no there's more, we found a mysteries key that they say holds the passage to a vault in the castle . There about five in total of them but since we found one there's only four left . That all" he said . "Good" Jyle said and proceeds to pierce his blade to the man's neck, killing him instantly . "This information should be useful" he said and went straight towards the gates of Arendelle's castle .

XxxxxxxxxxAt The GatesxxxxxxxxxX

At the gates Alber was waiting patiently for Jyle and surprisingly he finds behind him when he arrives "ahhh Jyle, I trust that you have the information that's needed, please sit" Alber said and offered him a seat . "No thanks councillor Alber, I'd be on my way a soon as I'm done here" Jyle said . "Well okay, now tell me what did you find ?" He asked . "I found that one of the infernos group leaders name is Xavier, and that the other group members like to hang out by the fjord . I will be checking the fjord tommorow to see if their their" Jyle finished . "Hmmmm alright very well, thank you for this useful information Jyle . I'll inform you as soon as possible when I finally track them down" he said to him . Jyle nods his head and went straight inside the castle and towards the thrown room .

Xxxxxx At The Thrown Room xxxxxX

Jyle opened the doors of the thrown room and proceeds to walk inside . When he walked inside he finds Elsa and Anna sitting at their thrown and slowly walked forward . He puts his hood down looks at them, Elsa then spoke up "come forward Jyle" Elsa commanded . Jyle the walked forward towards her and stops right in front of her . Elsa and Anna then stands up and she then speaks again "Jyle this position was never given to anyone for 70 years but now I ask you to accept it or not, cause we find you worthy for this position" she said . She then takes one step closer to you "do you Jyle umm" she tried hard to remember the rest of his name but failed when Jyle corrected her . "Magante Da Pasay" Jyle said to Elsa while rolling his eyes . "Ahem ummm. Do you Jyle Magante Da Pasay accept the position of personal guard of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, to protect the royals with your life, to protect Arendelle as your home and swear that you would do no act against the leaders of Arendelle . She finished . Jyle instantly said yes since he made a similar promise to Agdar before he died . Elsa then grabs the sword that Anna was holding and holds it each of his shoulder . "Then i Queen Elsa of Arendelle make you Jyle Magante Of Arendelle" she announced . "Rise my knight" she said . Jyle then stands up and smiles at Elsa . She puts her sword by the side and hugs him "congratulations Jyle, your now officially me and Anna's personal bodyguard" she said to him . Anna the puts her two hand on her hips and leans "and that means you have to escort us everywhere around and follow us as much as possible" she said . "Oh that won't be a problem" Jyle said . They all the started to walk towards the door until Jyle used his eagle vision with him actually activating it and looks around . "Wait guys hold on" he said . The two girls looked at him and questioned "what is it Jyle ?" Elsa asked . Jyle kept looking around until his eyes landed on the thrown of the Queen and moves closer to if .

As he finally was close to the thrown he observes the thrown and touches the small handle that was hidden at the side of the seat . "What are you doing ?" Elsa asked again . A soon as Jyle pulled the handle, the thrown suddenly started going vertical, revealing a small passage going down stairs into a vault . Jyle entered the vault slowly and looks around . Elsa and Anna followed him into the vault and stayed close to him as soon as possible . Jyle stopped at the huge door in front of him and used his eagle vision to observe it . He noticed that it needed five keys to open so Jyle immediately remembered what the other inferno said . "So this is the vault he was talking about" he said . "Who's looking for this vault ?" Anna asked . "One of the infernos I met today told me that they needed something that's behind this door, I don't know what it is but it ain't good for sure" he said . He then looks down at a book in front of the door and blows the dust away revealing a assassins symbol on it . "What is it ?" Elsa asked . "It's a book" Jyle said . He then noticed it needed a key and he knew exactly what key it was . He activated his hidden blade and turned the lock making the book open . "Gotcha" he said . As he opens the book it only revealed a small note, he then puts the book down and reads the small note . "Jyle if your reading this, this means that you've returned to Arendelle and found this vault . And I'm probably out somewhere Doing my duties or probably dead . I wrote this note to you son because I'm telling you that whats behind that door is not meant for anyone to know. It's a powerful artifact that can change men's faith and bends their will . It's know as the apple . One of the many artifacts know as the pieces of Eden . Son this artifact is powerful . I'm telling to open this vault for only two options, one only when the enemies are collecting the keys to open it or two for you two find a better hiding place to keep it away from mankind's hands . I hope your successful with this quest

From your father, Jack Da Pasay .

Jyle finished reading the note and turned to Elsa and Anna "we need to find those keys that open this vault before the infernos or the Templars get their hands on it" he said . "Wow what ?! Why ? What's behind this vault that the infernos and the Templars would want ? " Anna asked . "Something powerful and deadly" Jyle said . And they all then began to walk out of the vault and back up . Jyle pushed the handle down making the thrown back at its place . "Let's find something fun to do shall we" Anna said while pulling both Elsa and Jyle's hand .

**Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Sorry If It Was Short I Promose To Make The Future Chapters Longer An Don't Worry Action Scenes Will Return Soon . Let Me Know What You Think Of My Coverart And Don't Forget To Tune In For Next Time ! R&R .**


	12. Chapter 12 : Frenemy

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hey Guys I'm Back For Ankther Chapter . Thanks Again For The Reviews And To Arucane For The Tips . I Made Another Cover Art For The Story, Here It Is If You Wanna See It **** art/A-Promise-Of-An-Assassin-Cover-Art-2-472678002**** Anyway Enjoy This Chapter . **

Chapter 12 : Frenemy

Anna was leading both Elsa and Jyle towards the garden of the castle, they walk outside the door and watched Anna skipping through the flowers . "Isn't this amazing, we finally get to spend time together again like when we were as kids" Anna said . Despite Jyle thinking about the night with Anna yesterday, he let the memory slip by him this time to spend as much time with the two sisters in peace .

Jyle then walked at the snowy path of the flowers with Elsa while Anna was playing with the flowers that weren't covered in snow yet . She then formed a snowball on her hand and threw it on Elsa . "Oefff , Anna !"Elsa said . "What, it's just a snowball" Anna respond . Elsa then started to form a snowball on her hand and throw it towards Anna, but she paused when she thought of a better idea . She slowly turns her head to Jyle and looks at him with a smirk on her face . "What are you planning of doi-hey !" Jyle said . The 'hey' part was Elsa putting snow under his robes and ran away playfull from him, giggling at the same time . "Oh your so dead" Jyle said and bend down to form a snowball on his hand . But he was hit with another snowball by Anna this time . She started running away giggly as well . "I didn't forget you" Jyle said . The two sisters ran from him in the snow, Elsa made a wall of ice to protect her from the snow . Anna covered herself with a pile of snow and started making snowballs . Jyle took the opportunity of the distracted sisters and went to a top balcony .

He was able to see the whole garden from here so he then proceeds to get a clean shot on Anna who was happily laying down behind a pile of snow . He threw the snowball and hit Anna right on the shoulders . "Hey no fair, no climbing" she said . Elsa then noticed her sister standing up and threw a snowball at her . Anna was hit in the face with a snowball and Elsa was laughing from her fall when she was hit . Jyle then threw another snowball but this time at Elsa, since Elsa was distracted from laughing she was hit in the back of the neck . "Ugh, the snow is in my dress" she said . "Me too thanks to you" Anna said to Elsa . Jyle laughed at their complain of the snow in their dress and pulled down his hood . He then looks at the pile of snow and performs the leap of faith . The two girls stared with wide eyes as soon as he got off the pile of snow . "How did you do that ?" Anna asked . Jyle simply responded "assassin training" he answered . Elsa then started to walk behind and grabs his shoulders . "So Jyle you like that hood of yours" she said not making sense . Jyle was blushing from her seductive tone and started stuttering . "Um ahhhh I ahhhh" he started . He didn't notice Elsa forming a small portion of snow on his hood "well then how about you wear it !" She said and pulled his hood on making all the snow on his hood fall into his head and making all the snow enter his clothing . "Ahhh, cold cold cold cold cold cold" Jyle repeated . He struggled to get all the snow of him and his clothing, he shakes his clothing to make the snow fall of him . "Very funny" Jyle said sarcastically . The two girls laughed their butts, Jyle tried to walk but he fell from an icy path he didn't notice and accidentally fell towards Elsa .

As they both fell, they were luckily saved from the soft snow below them . Jyle sits up from the fall and opens his eyes "you ok ?" He asked . Elsa puts and hand on her forehead and said "yeah I'm fine" and opens her eyes too . As they opened their eyes they locked their eyes to each other and noticed how close they were from each other . Jyle was on top while Elsa was on the bottom, they blushed from their close presents and tries to play it off . Jyle then got off her trying to hide his blush by putting his hood on, "I ummm I ahhhhhhhh sorry" he said . "Ummm ahhh it's...ok " Elsa answered . Anna was watching them and smirked from their moment .

They stayed silent for a while until the commander came to them "Queen Elsa, there's been a problem . There has been 3 murders recently today and the murderer is most likely going to strike here in the castle, we must bring you to the throne room with the princess for safety" he said . "3 murders ?! What's going on ?" Elsa asked . "Elsa his right, the murderer might strike here at the castle . We need to go" Anna said . Jyle then spoke up "ill deal with this, you guys go to the throne room . I'll be back" Jyle said . Anna nods her head and proceeds to walk with Elsa towards the throne room, but before Jyle could leave Elsa called out his name and turned around . "Be careful okay" she said . "I will, I promise" Jyle said . Both of the girls then started walking away and Jyle started heading towards the front door to go to the village, but the commander put a hand on his chest stopping his pace . "You and I aren't done here assassin bastard" the commander said . "Don't think I don't know your little secret...Templar _Bastardo _(Bastard) "Jyle said . They both looked at each other and the commander put his hand off him letting him proceed to the village . Jyle used his eagle ears to listen to his thoughts to hear if he had anything to say about him . "Fuckface" the commander thought as he watches Jyle walk away . Jyle heard this using his eagle ears and replies "Dickhead" . The commander was shocked "how the hell did he heard him ?!" He thought again but Jyle replied once more "like you'll ever know" and walks away leaving the commander with a shocked expression . (Eagle ears is Jyle's second special abilities besides eagle zoom)

XxxxxxxxxxAt The VillagexxxxxxxxX

Jyle got down from the rooftop and went towards a crowded area, "that must be where the crime scene is" Jyle thought to himself . He then entered the building and saw a lifeless body covered in a pool of blood, the guards were looking around trying to find evidence . Jyle went closer to the woman's lifeless body but a guard came towards him "stop right sir, I believe you have no business here" he said . "I was made personal guard of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle earlier today sir, I actually do have business here " Jyle said . "What proof do you have" the man asked . "Ask the Queen herself" Jyle answered . "Alright very well then, my name is Roben . I'm the Captain Of The Royal Guards Of Arendelle" he introduced himself . "I'll tell you who I am once this problem is dealt with" Jyle said . Roben then started explaining him the current information they had . "Alright I might as well tell you what we know, the people say that they heard screaming from this room . They ran into this room and found her laying on the floor while a hooded figure went out the window" Roben explained . Jyle then listened attentively while Roben kept explaining . "I suspected that it was you at first but you were with the royals when they reported to where you were, the blood started to get sticky when we got here so I suspect that this woman was murdered about an hour ago" Roden finished . "Alright hmmm let me see what I can do" Jyle said and bend down to the woman . _possa tu riposare in pace_ (May you rest in peace)" Jyle said

And closes the woman's eyes .

Jyle then stands up and uses his eagle vision to see what happened before he arrived . The scene started to play and roll . The woman was sitting in her seat which appears that she was waiting for someone or something . She was patiently waiting which looks like she was in deep thoughts . Then a hooded figure came inside from the window and sneaked behind the woman . She was grabbed and it appears that she started screaming, the hooded figure then stabbed the woman by the jaw and too her ribs . She was thrown to the floor and the hooded man then went towards the window to escape . A few people came into the room and the hooded figured around to look at the people and disappeared from the window . Jyle was able to have a closer look on the weapon he used to kill the woman, it was a hidden blade .

Jyle deactivated his eagle vision and turned to the captain . "It was an assassin like me" Jyle said . "Are you sure ? " Roben asked . "Yes I'm sure, please lead me to the next crime scene" Jyle asked . Roben then nods and leads him to the next crime scene .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jyle was done observing the second crime scene and arrives at the third and last crime scene . When he entered the scene he sees another dead woman on the floor while another woman was crying by her side . Jyle bends down to the woman "I'm sorry for your loss, can you tell me what happen here ?" Jyle asked . "My friend was murdered by that **sniff** hooded bastard !" She screamed . "What happened before this ?" Jyle asked again . "We were **sniff** we were enjoying a friendly conversation while drinking tea **sniff** until that man came in from the window and stabbed her from behind **sniff** he disappeared going that way . She said and pointed at streets outside above the rooftops . "Thank you" Jyle thanked her and goes closer to the lifeless woman . "_siate giudice dal tuo dio, riposa in pace_ (May you be judge by your god, rest in peace)" Jyle said . Jyle then stands up and faces the lady crying . "Pair up madam, I'll see that justice is done" Jyle said and went towards the rooftop she was pointing at .

As Jyle climbed up the rooftop, he used his eagle vision to see where did the hooded figure went . He wondered around for a while until he looked at the other side of the rooftop, he noticed the hooded figure staring straight at him and started running . "Coming back here!" Jyle screamed . Jyle chased him through the roof and kept screaming at him to stop . "Don't have to make this any harder" Jyle said .

As they chased each other through the village, the hooded figure started slowing down and Jyle was getting closer to getting him but the hooded figure threw down a smoke bomb, blinding Jyle from the smoke he tried to run though the smoke but it was no use . He used his eagle vision to see where the man escaped but he disappeared as soon as he threw the smoke Bomb . "_Merda_ (shit)" Jyle cursed and started running back to the crime scene .

As he made it back he went straight to the captain . "Captain Roben, I found our killer but he got away" Jyle said . "Where did he escaped too ?" Roben asked . "I don't know but I lost him by that section of the street" Jyle said and pointed the direction he lost him . "Very well, Men ! Search that section of the street . He might still be there" he ordered his men . "Yes sir" the guards obeyed and went towards their destination . "Jyle I found I new piece of information, it seems that the killer is only targeting blond woman . It is still unknown to why he only targets blonds" to captain said . "Hmmmm" Jyle hesitated for a while and something came up from his head . "Oh no" Jyle suddenly said . "What ? What is it ?" Roben asked . "The Queen" Jyle whispered and both their eyes widened and sprinted towards the castle .

XxxxxxxxxxAt The CastlexxxxxxxxxX

Elsa and Anna were sitting at their Thrones and waits for the problem to pass . There were two guards in front of them guarding their front and two guards from each side to protect them from any surprises .

It was awfully quite until a voice spoke up out of nowhere . "Well well well, look what we have here . The great Queen Elsa Of Arendelle And Princess Anna Of Arendelle" ? Said .

The commander then pulls out his sword and stands in front "show yourself coward !" He screamed . Suddenly a hooded figure took out the two guards at the side by throwing knives at each of them . He then proceeds to stab the two guards in front of him with his...hidden blades ? . "Who are you ?" The commander asked . "The one who's about to kill you" he said and jumps to stab him with his blade but the commander blocked his jump attack and steps by the side . "Bring it" the commander said . The hooded figure snaps his finger and another hooded figure come out of the shadows . The hooded figures then stands side by side and prepares to fight the commander, they charged and clashed their swords . The commander first tries to slash the second hooded figure but he stepped back from the slash and dodges it . The commander delivers another slash but at the first hooded figure . The hooded figure blocked it and kicked him right on the stomach . The commander groomed in pain and heals himself quickly for the next attack . He slashes at both of the hooded figure and they both blocked his attack and punches the commander's jaw . The commander shakes the pain away and kept attacking . He aimed at the first hooded figure with a few slashes and kicks the other man making him stumble down and continues his dual with the first hooded figure . But the first hooded figure activated his hidden blades and Parries his attacks . The commander lost grip of his sword and it stumbled away from his hand, the first hooded figure then punches him in the face making in turn while the second hooded figure grabs his head . The first hooded figure then stabs him in the shoulder and the commander grooms on pain again . He then punches the second hooded figure letting him go and backs away towards his sword, he then holds it up and prepares for his final round . "End of the road" the hooded man said and they both dashed towards him . But it was interrupted by Jyle when he jumped right in front of the commander making the hooded figures stop their dash . "I don't need your help idiot" the commander said . "Clearly you do" Jyle said .

All of them started walking around in circles while the royals stared at them . "What brings you here assassin" Jyle asked . "Oh lad, let me assure you . I may look like an assassin but I ain't one" he said . "Who are you ?" The commander asked . "The names Ken Fergunson, former assassin and A Templar" he introduced . "And the man over here is Aiden" Ken introduced the other hooded figure . Jyle then stared at the both men "Templar, I should have known" he said . "What's your purpose here ?" Commander asked . "Oh you know, just wanting to kill another blonde for fun" Ken said smirking . "_Bastardo_ ! (Bastard) I'll kill you for killing those innocent woman" Jyle said and pulled out his short sword . "Alright lads, let's dance" Ken said and prepared for the next round .

They all started sprinting and clashed their weapons at each other . Jyle paired each of his attack and countered only with kicks and punches . The commander was having a bit of problem but he was able to hold his on . Jyle slashed from every direction to Ken and tried his hardest to break his defenses . "Come come now, bring me your best" Ken taunted . Jyle then parried his slash and does a full round to the left on his knees and stabs his leg . Ken groins in pain and Aiden then noticed his companions difficulty and rams his sword on the commander's weapon . "Ugh shit !" The commander said . Jyle heard his curse and went straight towards him . Aiden then sees Jyle at him and swings his sword at his direction, Jyle dodges his swing and swings his own weapon at his guts . He bends down in pain and Jyle then proceeds to kick his leg making Aiden fall on one knee while holding his wound . Finally Jyle jumps and stabs him in the back of the neck .

Ken watches his partner die in horror and then stands up from the ground . His pain didn't matter anymore "you bastards !, you killed my son ! And now I'm gonna kill Arendelle's most valued leader" Ken screamed . He then started running towards the Queen but the Queen stops him with a wind of ice to stop him from getting any closer . Ken can see that he couldn't get close to the Queen so he shifted his attention to Anna . "Oh no Anna !" Elsa screamed when Ken ran towards her, she tried to save her with her powers but he was to fast . Before Ken could stab Anna, a sound of gun fire was shot behind him and he felt a huge pain behind his back . Jyle can be seen holding a triple barrel pistola at his hand and Ken then fell in the ground . Jyle and the commander then walked towards Ken and Jyle bends down to his body "you'll never win assassin, the Templars are planing something big and this time...**cough** you assassins can't stop it this" Ken said . "The assassins may struggle but it will not stop our duty to protect mankind from you Templars evil influence" Jyle said . Ken then looks at him straight in the eyes "Arendelle will fall boy...and you...along...with...it" Ken said with his final breath . Jyle then proceeds to closing his eyes with his hand . "_Possa tu vedere la verità della vita nella prossima vita, riposa in pace_ (May you see the truth in the next life, rest in peace) Jyle said . He then stands up and offers the commander a handshake "i saves your life, all I ask is a handshake" Jyle said . The commander looked at him with discuses but he accepted his offer anyway and shakes his hand . He then whispers to Jyle "don't think this makes us friends assassin" he whispers . "I wasn't hoping we would" Jyle whispered back . He then spoke up "the names Jon, and don't forget it" the commander said . _"Cause it could be the last thing you hear"_ Jon thought . Jyle heard this answered "ill make sure it won't" . Jon smirked knowing that he heard his thoughts and walked out of the room .

Jyle the walked towards the two sisters and hugs them . "I'm glad you guys are ok" he said . "Thank you Jyle so much, I don't know what would happen if you never showed up" Anna said to Jyle while hugging him tight . "It's a good thing I showed then" Jyle said . Elsa the grabs his hand and leads him out of the room . "Come Jyle, you must be rewarded for your heroic act today" Elsa said while they walked out of the throne room .

Thank You For Reading This Chapter Everyone . Hope You Enjoy The Cover Art Also, I'm Working On Another One Already . The Next Cover Involves The Vault From Chapter 11 . Thanks Again Guys R&R . Peace !


	13. Chapter 13 : A Time Alone

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Thanks Again For The Reviews, I Also Made Another Cover Art, Click Here To Check It Out art/A-Promise-Of-An-Assassin-Cover-Art-3-The-Vault-472706072. Thanks Again And Enjoy This Chapter .**

Chapter 13 : A Time Alone

Elsa was leading Jyle at the outside of the castle, Anna was by their side and was calmly holding a basket of food by her hand and it looked like they were going to have a picnic . They headed out the castle until councillor Alber came walking towards them . "Your majesties" he said and bowed to them . "Councillor Alber, what brings you here ?" Elsa asked . "I've come to Jyle to tell him that we've track down the inferno leader Xavier, his base is at corner of the hill of the village" he said . Jyle puts his hand on his shoulder "thank you for the information, I'll take care of business as soon as my picnic with the sisters is done" Jyle said . The two sisters smiled at Jyle's respond, usually he would take care of business as soon as he is informed but this time he could make an exception . "Ummmmm ok...I understand . I'll come back to you for more information, please come to my quarters when you have more information of the infernos" Alber said . Jyle nods his head and leads the two sisters to the gates .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was late afternoon and the three of them ended up on the grassy side of the fjord, it was peaceful and a bit quite . Anna then prepares the picnic and puts down a sheet for everyone to lay down on . Jyle was admiring the waters of the lake and Elsa was right next to him, "**sigh** silence, that's the sound I like to hear" Jyle said . "It sure is nice today" Elsa replies . When Anna was done doing the picnic, she called out for them "heyyy guys come on" Anna called . Elsa and Jyle then turned and walked towards the picnic, they sat down and began chatting and talking at the same time . "Where are the places you've been Jyle ?" Anna asked . Jyle then started to think about the places his been, "well I've been in France but only for a year ." Jyle said and continued . "France currently isn't doing well since their revolution started" Jyle said . Elsa then spoke up "ah yes the French Revolution, yes I've heard what's been happening there and why were you there exactly ?" Elsa asked . Jyle then answered "I heard of their revolution and went to France to see if I'm able to help but it was worst then I thought, but I was able to meet other assassins their at least" Jyle said . "There's assassins at France too ?" Anna asked . "Yeah, especially a man name Arno Dorian, he guided me trough France and he is currently fighting with the other assassins in France" Jyle said .

"Interesting" Elsa said . Anna then asked "is their more places you've been ?" . "Yes I've been to Syria too" Jyle said . "Why go to Syria ?" Elsa asked . "Well that's were my order began, at Masyaf and I traveled their with my mentor too seek more wisdom . But when we got to the castle, all we found was an empty vault with the skeleton of our long ago mentor name Altair" Jyle explained . "Wow" Anna said .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun began to set and Anna decided too head back early to the castle for an emergency which ofcourse is excuse to leave Jyle and Elsa alone . As soon as she was out of plain sight they both went silent and immediately made the moment awkward . It took a moment when Jyle broke the silent "well it's a wonderful night don't you think Elsa" he said . "Yeah it's umm...a wonderful night" Elsa replies . Jyle tried to think of other words to say but it only made another awkward silent . "Come Jyle, you've killed leaders, Templars, guards, mercenaries but you can't talk to a girl ! Get a grip" Jyle thought while mentally slapping himself for looking like a complete idiot around Elsa .

Elsa wasn't doing well herself . She was trying to find words to say too but she couldn't speak it out . "Come on Elsa, you've become Queen, thaw Arendelle from a eternal winter, made peace with the people but you can't talk to a boy! Focus" she thought while mentally slapping herself for looking like a complete idiot around Jyle .

They both then spoke up but interrupted each other's sentence .

Jyle : Elsa-

Elsa : I-

They then went back to their silence and Jyle spoke up, "sorry you first" . Elsa then scooted a bit closer to Jyle . "I just wanted to thank you" Elsa said . Jyle crooked an eyebrow "for what ?" He asked . Elsa scooted a bit more closer to him "well for everything you've done for Arendelle, and for saving me and my sister's life . Twice" she said . "I'm only keeping a promise Elsa" Jyle said smiling to her . Elsa smiles back to him and looks at the fjord's reflecting moon on the water, the sun was down already and they have sat their longer then they thought they have but none wanted to move an out just yet . Jyle went a bit closer to Elsa and spoke softly "you've...gotten really beautiful these pass years" he said . Elsa blushed from his compliment and scoots just a bit closer to him . "Thank you...Jyle" she said while playing with her hair . "How long has Anna and Kristoff been together by the way ?" He asked . "Oh well...for about four mouths already" Elsa said . They both then scoot closer to each other until their clothes were inches away from touching . Jyle then turned his head to face her "I'm really happy for them" he said . Elsa turns her head to face him "yeah me too" she said . They both locked eyes towards each other and both began leaning . "Yeah" Jyle said softly . "Yeah" Elsa said softly back to him and leans . They were inches away from kissing and Elsa started to panic in her head . "Omg omg omg this is happening" she thought and slowly closes her eyes . Jyle was thinking the same thing "holy crap it's happening" he thought and slowly closes his eyes too . They were both about to touch lips until someone interrupted them .

"Hey guys, what's going here ?" ? Said . They both widened their eyes at each other and looks at the source of the voice . "Olaf ?" Both Elsa and Jyle said . "I got bored and started looking for you guys, Anna said you both weren't in the castle so I went everywhere to find you" Olaf said . Both Elsa and Jyle looks at each other and turns away hiding their blush . It was silent since Olaf ruined the moment and he then tried to form a conversation with the two but they looked like they were in deep thoughts . "I feel awkward" Olaf announced . Jyle looked at Elsa for a moment and stands up, "well I umm...I got a request to do for ahhhhh councillor Alber so I ummm got to go" Jyle said . Elsa was about to look at him but he went in front of her, "your majesty" Jyle said and bowed . He then started walking away from the scene and dash towards his destination .

"**sigh** nice job their Olaf" Elsa said sarcastically to Olaf . "Thanks" he said proudly . Elsa sighs again and puts her hands on her knees and rest his head towards it . "I can never read that guy" Elsa said . "Who...Jyle ?" Olaf asked . Elsa nods and continues to stare at the fjord . "Well it is hard to read him since he always has that hood on" Olaf said . Elsa then started thinking thought about Jyle, she started thinking about what would have happened if Olaf didn't interrupt . She blushed from these stupid fantasies and started feeling butterflies on her belly . "What's this feeling ?" She asked . "What feeling ?" Olaf asked her . "This feeling like...little butterflies on my belly . "Well that is a weird feeling cause mostly people only feel that when...their...in...love" Olaf said . His sentence slowly started making sense now, why Elsa was questioning why it was hard to read Jyle, why she turned away from him when he was close to her, and why she kept blushing at his presents . "Oh...my...god...Elsa don't you get it" Olaf said to Elsa . "Get what Olaf ?" She asked . "Elsa...your in love...with Jyle!" He excitingly screamed . Elsa immediately shut his mouth from his scream and puts it away . "Don't scream, people will hear you" she whispered . "But still Elsa, omg your actually in love" he said . "Olaf I think your thinking about this all wrong, I probably just feel weird from the food from the picnic or my time of the month is closing in . And plus it's just a simple crush not love" she said to Olaf . "Nope it's love and don't deny it" he said . Elsa sighs and stands up to start packing up the picnic "Olaf can you help me with this ?" She asked . "Sure thing" Olaf answered . They both then start to pack up the food in the basket and fold the sheet . They then started walking back towards the castle while talking at the same time "what exactly do you mean 'time of the month' ?" Olaf asked . "**sigh** forget I even said that" Elsa answered . "Well I'm still curios" Olaf continued . Elsa then spoke up "Olaf!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jyle was scaling through the rooftops while trying to find the inferno's base that Alber described . Jyle then went towards a high point and use his eagle vision to spot any inferno close in the area . "Where are you ?" He asked himself while looking around for infernos . He was able to spot one below him and he looked like he was on his way towards the base and Jyle then climbs down the high point to tails the inferno . He ended up at a little dark corner and observed the inferno . The inferno looked like he whispered something through the door and opened the door for him and closed it . Jyle then went down the roof and goes to the door, he knocked it and the door's small opening slides open . "What do you want" the guy asked . Jyle didn't answered his question and proceeds to activate his hidden gun, he points it at the man and tries to threaten him "open the door" Jyle said . The man tries to close the small opening but Jyle activated his hidden blade before it was closed, he then pushes the small slide to open and points at the man with his hidden gun again . "Now !" Jyle demanded and the guard instantly obeyed his commands and opens the door . Jyle then thanks him and pierces his blade at the man's throat, he then walks slowly inside and gasped at the sight of their base . It was an underground headquarters and Jyle instantly ran behind a box to avoid any detection . He then peeks his head slowly from the box and use his eagle vision to find Xavier . He spots him instantly at the middle of the base and he stealthily ran towards other boxes to avoid his attention while trying to get close to him .

Jyle spots a inferno coming towards his way and then whistle at him to come closer towards him . The guard the walk to the source of the whistle and was stabbed at the stomach and shoulder when he got their . Jyle dragged him behind the box he was hiding and continued his stealthy mission . He sees one other guard guarding the boxes of weapons and whistles to him . Jyle performed the same plan and continues his sneaking . He climbs up a ladder and takes out a sniper above his post and loots his body . "Ohh bullets and a few coins" Jyle said . He then proceeds to down the ladder and closer to the leader, he sees one last guard at his post and appears to have his back turned from Jyle . Jyle sees a stack of spears close to him and grabs one, he then runs quietly towards the guard and stabs his back . The man dies slowly and Jyle then went closer to the leader . He saw a pole right on top of him and jumped towards it so he wouldn't expect it . Jyle then performed an air assassination and stabbed the leader .

He the lays him down the ground and let's him speak his last word ."you...what are you doing here" Xavier said . "I want answers, where are the other bases of the inferno brotherhood ?" Jyle asked . "Ahhh I have no use for it anyway...it's at my quarters by the top" he said and closes his eyes . "_riposare in pace_

(Rest In Peace)" Jyle said and heads towards his quarters .

Jyle was able to pass a few guards On his way and finally made it, he opens the door and looks for any useful information . He then takes a paper from the desk and observed it . It was the list of members in the inferno brotherhood that Jyle was holding, and with this piece of paper he would be able to find all the base with Alber's help . He puts it on his pocket and goes out of the room but something glowing stopped him. He then went closer to the glowing object and picked it up "I know this shape" he thought . He examines the glowing shape until he finally knew what it was "this must be one of the keys of that vault" Jyle said . He then puts it in his robes to examine it later and went out the room .Jyle then sees the infernos was running towards the center and observe their dead leader . Jyle smirked and went his way to the exit . He stopped his pace when he spotted a box with black powder on it . "Gun powder" he said and aimed his pistola at the crates . He fires it and all the other boxes instantly started exploding . Jyle ran towards the exit and closed it as hard as he can . he climbs up a roof and waits for an explosion . The door then releases a small explosion while other infernos got out from the door . The guards close by noticed the explosion and runs towards the source . "Halt !" The guards screamed at the infernos who tried to run but since they were weak they couldn't get far . "I'll let them handle this" Jyle said and dashed towards the castle .

XxxxxxxxxxxAt The CastlexxxxxxxxX

Jyle walked inside and headed towards Alber's quarters . Gerda the walks towards him "sir Jyle, you seem lost . Need help ?" Gerda asked . "Yes Gerda ummm do you know where councillor Alber is ?" Jyle asked . "Why yes he's at the library right now" Gerda answered . Jyle thanks Gerda and went towards the library .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alber was scrolling through books and books and other books . He wasn't able to find anything good to do so he decided to go to the Queen's library for reading . Jyle then called out his name and entered the library . "Jyle ? Have you done the task I assigned you ?" Alber asked . Jyle nods and spoke up "their base is completely destroyed, they were carrying gun powder at their base" . "Very interesting" Alber said . "What els did you find ?" Alber asked . Jyle the hands him a note and he slides it too read its information . Alber was amazed of the information he found and shakes his shoulder, "Jyle this is perfect, now all I need is to track down our enemies and take them down . Nice work" Alber said . Jyle nods his head and turns to walk away "I'll come back if I have anymore information" Jyle said . "Alright I'll inform you of the next base as soon as possible" Alber replies .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa was at Anna's room brushing her hair, she wanted a little quality time with her sister before she can go to bed . "Soooo how did it go ?" Anna asked . "How did what go ?" Elsa asked . "Ohh you know what I'm talking about" Anna said . Elsa knew exactly what she was talking about but she wanted to play dumb so it wouldn't be so obvious . "I don't know what your talking about ? Anna, can you be a little more specific" she said . Anna sighs "oh Elsa you know, what happened between you and Jyle earlier ?" Anna asked . Elsa blushed from the memory of earlier, she actually has be thinking about it all day . She was so close, so close to touching his lips but stupid Olaf had to ruin it . "Nothing, nothing happened . We were just talking that's all"Elsa said . "Oh don't play dumb with me Elsa, Olaf told me how you were sitting really close to him and that it looked like both of you were leaning towards each other" Anna said . Elsa widened her eyes "what ?! Olaf told you ! Ummmm that's not how it happened" Elsa said trying to deny the information Olaf had given her sister . "Yeah right" Anna said . Elsa tried her best to think of some excuse but she couldn't think of anything, she pretty much was out of option so she just told her the truth .

"Ugh, fine...we almost...kissed" Elsa said . She said the 'kissed' part with a whisper . Anna shrieked like a mad man, she wanted to learn more about the moment . "Omg really ! What happened ! Tell me details ! And why almost ?!" Anna questioned . Anna was becoming that hyperactive out of control girl again . "Shhhh, I'll tell you everything if you calm down" Elsa whispered . "Ok ok tell me" Anna said . Elsa sighs and begins to tell her "well it was a bit of awkward at first but we talked and started scooting close to each other, we kept talking and talking until we were close enough" Elsa continued "I turned my head to look at him and he was looking at me and we just...started leaning...but before anything could happen...freaking Olaf ruined the moment" Elsa finished . "Oeeeeeee, tough luck sis, but at least we know he likes you too . I mean there's just know way he would just started to lean towards you an not ! Like you" Anna said . Elsa crooks an eyebrow "you sure ?" Elsa asked . "Definitely, let's asked him instead" Anna said and stood up walking towards the door . Elsa immediately stood in front of her and stopped her pace . "Wow wow wow, we can't just ask a guy if he likes someone . Plus your not even sure if his there" Elsa said . Both sisters then look at the door from a noise that sounded like someone opening a door and closing it from the outside . "That must be Jyle" Anna thought thinking that Jyle arrived in his room, "dammit" Elsa cursed in her thoughts . Anna the walked pass her and quickly went towards Jyle 's door . Elsa then hurried toward her sister and grabbed her arm before she could knock . "Wait wait, what are you doing ?" Elsa asked . "I'm going to ask him a question" Anna asked . "It depends what kind of question" Elsa said trying her best to pull Anna . But Anna's hyper ness overpower Elsa's pull and knocked on Jyle's door . Elsa gasp and let go of her sister's hand . Anna smirks victorious and faced the door "Jyle you there ? She asked . There was no reply and se then knocked again . "Jyle it's me Anna" Anna said but there was still no reply . "Oh well his not there, let's go" Elsa said and pull her sister but Anna shook her hand away from her and knock one last time "Jyle ? I'm coming in" Anna said . Elsa then quickly turns to her sister and protest "what ?! What if his sleeping ? What if his busy with something ?" Elsa whispered . Anna ignored her protest and entered the room . She slowly walks in and sees Jyle sleeping on the desk with a glowing object by his hand . "Ahhh his sleeping" Anna said . "Good now let's go" Elsa whispered from outside . Anna got closer to Jyle and examines the glowing object, "Elsa you've got to see this" she said .

Elsa sighs and enters the room quietly, she looks at the sleeping Jyle and walks closer to Anna that was examining the glowing object . "Look" she says to her . Both sisters then look at the object and Anna questioned it "what do you think it is ?" She asked . "I don't know Anna but we really should be going" Elsa said . "Fine" Anna answered and started walking towards the exit . But she stopped when both sisters hear Jyle mumble something in his sleep . "Hmmmm Elsa hmmm **snoring**" Jyle mumbled . Anna looks at her with a smirk and Elsa blushed . "His dreaming about you how cute" Anna said, she shriek at the end of the sentence . Elsa kept blushing from Jyle's mumble . "What do you think his dreaming about ? Maybe fantasies, memories or...naughty ones ?" Anna asked sarcastically . "Anna !" Elsa shrieked her name . "Ok ok, I'll be waiting by the door" Anna said and walked out the room . Elsa then turned to Jyle and smiled at his sleeping state . She then bends down and gives him a kiss on his cheek . "Goodnight Jyle" Elsa whispered and walks out . Elsa then slowly closes the door and walks to her sister which was smirking at her . "What ?" Elsa asked . "Oh nothing" Anna answered . Elsa then pushes her sister back to her room "oh whatever" Elsa said .

**Thank You For Reading Today's Chapter And I Will See You All Next Time . Peace !**


	14. Chapter 14 : New Allies

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello Once Again Everyone, Thank You For The Wonderful People Reading This Story, For The Reviews, For The Follows And Support. Hope You Enjoy This Chapter Enjoy .**

Chapter 14 : New Allies

It's been 2 weeks that Jyle had stayed in Arendelle, he was expecting his ship to come back to Arendelle .

He has already taken down six bases of the inferno brotherhood and killed six leaders already . The infernos were beginning to get more violent in the village . They started doing public execution to the people they held captive, they started raiding homes and shops more often . Jyle tried his best to prevent these crimes but he was just one man, he couldn't stop all the injustice acts .

It was a good thing that his ship was coming back and he was hoping a few assassins would accompany him to help take down the infernos .

He woke up from his slumber and sat up from his bed, it was afternoon already and he needed to head to the docks to greet his crew . He slips into his robes and walks out the room, he headed towards the dining room for some food but since it was afternoon he might as well eat lunch instead .

He opens the door and sees Kristoff, Anna and Elsa already eating, "Finally your awake, come on we've got lunch for you so come and sit" Anna said . Jyle then walks towards the table and sat next to Elsa . She leans away from him a bit and continues her food . The two of them have been awkward around each other ever since the day they almost kissed, Jyle thought that she hated him or something but Elsa was just awkward around him since she almost kissed him . "Good afternoon to you too Anna" he said sarcastically . "Kristoff" Jyle greets him and he nods his head . Jyle then looks at Elsa and greets her . "Afternoon Elsa" he says . Elsa nods her head but doesn't look at him, Jyle was getting worried of her strange attitude, but this time he ignored it and began eating .

Anna noticed her sister's strange discomfort, she was definitely going to talk to her once lunch was done .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Jyle was finally done with his lunch, he looks up for a moment and strangely sees a dark figure looking at through the window at him . Jyle then uses eagle vision to identify the figure but it suddenly diss appeared from his sight . It was strange cause Jyle can see through anything with his eagle vision and the figure disappearing from him was just plain old weird . He then uses his eagle ears to see if he is able to hear the target, he suddenly hears something getting closer to him from behind and prepares for the surprise attack .

Kristoff noticed Jyle's expression and asked him . "Jyle what's wrong ?" . Jyle ignored his question and and activated his left hidden blade . "What are you doing ?" Anna asked suddenly . Jyle hears figure getting close to him and waits for the opportunity for him to get close . As he hears the figure close enough, he stands up quickly and points it at the figures neck . The others gasp from the situation and backs away from the scene . Jyle however was examining the target and tries to see if he remembers this stranger . His outfit, his gear, his...hidden blade, that hood ? . Jyle immediately whispered to the stranger and sees if it was really him . "Damian ?" He asked . "Mentor ?" The stranger asked . The others were still confused and simply watches Jyle and the stranger . "Damian !" Jyle said joyfully and hugs his student . "Mentor Jyle" Damian said and hugs his mentor back . The two looked at each other and smiles . "Wow, look at you . Same old same old" Damian said . "Hey I'm only 22, I'm not that old" Jyle said . Damian let go of his mentor and spoke up "brothers ! It is alright, it's our mentor Jyle !" He announced . Suddenly a stranger came inside from the window while another appears from the shadows . "It's really you mentor ?" The stranger asked . "Mentor Jyle ?" The other stranger asked and walked closer to him . "Robel, Zane, it is me your mentor" Jyle said . They both put down there hood and Zane hugs his mentor . "Mentor Jyle, you've certainly are hard to spot" Zane said . Robel then shakes his hand and pats his shoulder "it's good too see you again mentor" Robel said . They greeted each other and Jyle then leads them to the other, who was watching them from a distance .

"My apprentices, meet my friends" Jyle said and leads them to Anna, Elsa and Kristoff . "Well they are certainly are a sigh for sore eyes" Zane said . The two sisters looks away looking shy from Zane's compliment . Kristoff clenches his fist from Zane's compliment but calmed him self down when Jyle slapped his shoulder . "Zane, show some respect . These are the royals of Arendelle" Jyle said . Zane widened his eyes and immediately bows to them, "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know" Zane said . Jyle then goes in the middle of each group and introduces each other . "Brothers, this is Princess Anna Of Arendelle" Jyle said . All three brothers bow to the princess and Jyle moves to Kristoff . "This is Kristoff Bjorgman, Princess Anna's suitor and ice harvester" Jyle said . The brothers this time just nods their head to him and it made Kristoff a bit ticked off but what do you expect from a ice harvest anyway ? . Jyle then moves to Elsa who was trying to avoid eye contact with him and introduces her . "And this is Queen Elsa Of Arendelle and Oldest Sister Of Princess Anna" Jyle said . Robel and Zane bow their heads to her but Damian instead walks up to her gently takes her hand and kisses it while bowing . "It is certainly nice to meet such a wonderful woman" Damian said . This made the Queen smile lightly and blushes from his compliment . Jyle raises his eyebrow and feels something strange inside, but he let it slide for now to introduce his students . "Ok so anyway, guys this is my three students" Jyle announced . "This is Damian" Jyle said . "It is nice finally the beautiful royals of Arendelle" Damian said . Jyle tries his best to ignore his compliment and moves to Robel . "This is Robel" he said . Robel bows to them and Jyle the moves to Zane . "And this is Zane" Jyle said . "_per favore, mi chiamano principe azzurro_ (please, call me Prince Charming)" Zane said . Jyle then slapped his shoulder again and he groins in pain .

The three of them were brothers, Damian being the oldest brother, he was 21 years old the same age as Elsa . Robel was the second oldest brother he was about 19 years old and Zane was the youngest, he was about 18 years old . They were finally done introducing each other, Jyle stands at the side of the brothers and asked a question . "How was España ? Was your mission successful ?" Jyle asked . "Yes mentor, we decreased the Templar influence there and send a few assassins to finish the job" Robel said . "Bene (okay), by the way is Ace here ?" Jyle asked . "Yup she is right behind you" Zane said . Jyle slowly looks behind him and sees a hooded female behind her holding up her hidden blade at the back of his neck . The others widened there eyes, they didn't even notice her coming from the room . "Well you certainly gotten better" Jyle said smiling . "Well I do have my mentor to thank for" the hooded girl said and lowers her hood . "Ace it's good to see you" Jyle said . "Mentor Jyle !" Ace said and jumps right at him with her legs hugging him too . The others looked at them and chuckles at her sudden hug, Elsa however was feeling a bit ticked off from the girl hugging Jyle like that . She didn't understand the feeling she's feeling right now and simply ignores it . Jyle was actually feeling the same thing earlier with Damian and ignores it too . Little did both of they know that it was jealousy that they were feeling .

Ace was a young girl around 20 years old, he was a head shorter then Jyle and she was very attractive . Her looks may would be able to compare Elsa and Anna's, and from the way she acts around Jyle, the two sister already knew that she has a close friendship with her mentor . They only wonder just how close they were .

"Ace wow calm down, it's good to see you too" Jyle said and puts her down . Ace looks at his mentor and smiles at him . "We haven't seen you for so long ever since you went to the seas to become a captain of the bushmaster" Ace said . The bushmaster was the ship Jyle was sailing, he went on a one year trip around europe's seas and as soon as he was done with his expedition he went straight towards Arendelle .

"You've changed a bit but your still the same" Ace said . "Oh shut up you, I'm still your mentor remember that" Jyle said . He then leads her towards the others and introduces her . "Guys this is my other student Ace" Jyle said . She bows to them and Jyle then introduces them . "This Is Princess Anna, That's Kristoff And this is Queen Elsa" Jyle said . "It's nice to meet you Ace" Anna said . She smiles at Anna and looks at Elsa . "May I asked, how did you meet My Mentor ?" She asked . "Well we've been friends since child but it's a long story so yeah" Anna said . Elsa then spoke up "yes close friends, Really Really Close friends" Elsa said specifically . Ace raised and eyebrow to her from her words and turns to Jyle . "Mentor David is looking for you Mentore (mentor)" Ace said . "Alright I'm going to meet him right now, meet me at the highest point of the village in less then an hour, I'm gonna need you guy's help for this" Jyle said and they immediately went out of the window and disappeared . Jyle then turned to the others and tells them goodbye . "I'll see you guys later, I gotta meet an old friend" Jyle said . "Alright will see you at dinner then" Anna said . "Don't do anything stupid" Kristoff said . Jyle rolls his eyes and looks at Elsa . She was still avoiding eye contact and it didn't look like she was gonna say goodbye so Jyle started walking towards the front door to the docks .

As Jyle finally left Elsa was able to look up again and sees Anna looking at her with a ticked off expression . "Ok, what is going on with you ?!" Anna asked . "Nothing what do you mean ?" Elsa asked too . "I've been acting weird around Jyle these pass days and I don't mean the shy Elsa around Jyle weird, I mean the not looking at him and not saying a word weird" Anna asked . Kristoff was wondering the same thing a looked at Elsa for an explanation . "Nothing, it's just-" Elsa was cut off by Anna . "What do you mean nothing ! You know your kinda hurting him too, his our friend Elsa and why would you act like this around even for everything his done" Anna said . "Anna you wouldn't understand" Elsa said . "Wouldn't understand ?! Elsa you-" this time Elsa was the one to interup her . She grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her to a room "sorry Kristoff I need some time with her" Elsa said and closed the door . Kristoff just stood there and mumbled to himself "oh sure sure just go ahead and talk to her about it, cause a person like me ofcourse wouldn't know anything about what ever is happening" he mumbled and continued to mumble as he walks away .

Both sisters were now in a room and discuses their business . "Ok now tell me why are you acting like this, did he do something to you ? Did he insult you ? Did he drip water under your dress ?" Anna continued on but Elsa stopped her . "Noo that's not it...it's just...I have the feeling that he well...doesn't like me like I like him" Elsa said . Anna just sighs loudly and face palms . "Are you serious right now ? Your telling me that you've been acting like that just because you think he doesn't like you ?!" Anna said . "Look I was locked away almost my whole life Anna, I don't really have experience of this" Elsa said . Anna sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder "Elsa look I know he doesn't seem like it but you don't really know for sure until you hear it from him himself" Anna said . Elsa stood there thinking and thinking "I'm sorry if I'm overreacting but I just don't want our friendship to be ruined just because I developed feelings for him" Elsa said . "I know Elsa I know but it's a risk and life without risk is not life not worth living , you got to go for it if you truly want it, when you truly love someone Elsa set them free and if they come back then their your and if they don't then they never were" Anna said . Elsa thought about this and thanked her sister . "Thanks Anna" Elsa said . "Don't mention it, what are sisters for" she said and hugged her .

XxxxxxxxxAt BushmasterxxxxxxxxX

David was waiting patiently for Jyle, he has been sitting at the ship for an hour already and his getting really bored . David sent the four student of his to find him but they haven't reported back to David .

David then looked at the docks and sees a hooded man walking towards the ship . He then hops out of his chair and greets the hooded man . He immediately knew exactly who it was and said his name . "Jyle ! There you are, it's about time you got back" David said . "Mentor it's good to see you old friend" Jyle said . They shake their hands and walks towards the ship . "What brings you here mentor ?" Jyle asked . "Well Roma is pretty much taken care of and so I came along with your crew to Arendelle for some action" David said . "Well it's good to have some help, it's been a bit difficult with just me around here" Jyle said . "_Bene _(okay) are you planing on staying here though ?" David asked . Jyle nods his head "_Si_ (yes) I've been assigned as personal guard of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle so yeah I can't leave plus I'm keeping a promise here" Jyle said . "Okay well I'd like to give you something, come" David said and leads him inside the cabin of the ship . He then leads him to the table which has a certain box on it and David then hands him the box . The box has an assassin symbol on it and Jyle wondered what was inside the box . "You've grown so much Jyle, your father would be proud and that's why I'm giving you this" David said . Jyle then opened the box and revealed a new assassin robe, it had a master assassin rank on its belt and come with a new tomahawk with the assassin symbol . "Wow umm mentor I don't know what to say, I don't know if I can accept this" Jyle said . "Take it you have earned it Jyle" David said .

Jyle then smiles at his mentor and began undoing his own assassin robes and slipped into his new one . When he was done he looked at a mirror and observed his looks . "Thank you mentor" Jyle said . "You've done a fine job Jyle, and now your a true master assassin" David said . Jyle then shakes his hand and walks outside of the cabin . He the turns to his mentor "mentor I have to meet up with my students, we've got problems to deal with so meet you back here when I find time" Jyle said . "I look forward to it" David said . Jyle nods his head and dashes towards the highest point of the village . "I'm getting to old for this" David said . David was only about 33 years old and he actually started feeling old when he grew his beard but he was simply overreacting .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jyle was climbing the highest point of the village and finds his students already preparing for their mission . "Mentor what exactly are we doing here ?" Zane asked . "All of you are here too help me take down a leader that's Been harassing the town village for a while" Jyle said . "Awwww men, why is it that every time I go anywhere there's always trouble" Zane complained . "Hey, your an assassin Zane it's our job to keep the peace anywhere as much as possible" Ace said . "She is right Zane, you took the oath and now you must live it, now follow me" Jyle said . Jyle drops down to another rooftop and leading them towards their destination to the Inferno leader's base, they quickly follow behind him and prepares for their mission .

**Thank You For Reading, I'm Sorry if This Chapter Was A Bit Short . I'll Make The Next Chapter Longer Next Time So I'll See You Then, Tune In Next Time R&R Peace !**


	15. Chapter 15 : Jealousy In Both Sides

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Here It Is Folks, The Fifteen Chapter Of This Story . Hope You Enjoy It, I Made It A Bit Longer Cause I've Been Wanting To Make This Chapter For A While . And I Finally Am Able To Make So I Hope You Enjoy It And Review . Thanks Again For The Review And Woooow 808 views, Thank You Guys So Much . Enjoy ! **

Chapter 15 : Jealousy In Both Sides .

The Four of Jyle's students quickly catch up to their mentor and ended up in a secret camp across the village near the woods . They scaled at the trees and remained hidden for the perfect opportunity to strike, Jyle quickly scales at the tree next to the leader and waits for a moment .

They waited about five minutes until Jyle finally gives the signal, each of them threw a smoke bomb at the camp and used their fire arms to kill some of the infernos . Jyle then nods at them and they all jump out of the trees and perform an air assassination to each infernos . Jyle quickly kills the leader and he then drops to the ground without saying his last words . They battled there way through the smoke and kill every inferno In sight . Jyle quickly kills three infernos with his short sword and proceeds to the next infernos, he didn't notice the other inferno coming towards him until Ace called him out . "Mentor look out !" Ace screamed . Jyle quickly turns around but he couldn't react fast enough . But he was luckily saved by Ace when the inferno was close from him . Ace Tackles the inferno to the ground and kills him with the hidden blade, but another inferno was about to stab her from behind . She suddenly heard gun shot and turned around, The inferno drops down from the shot and she then looks at Jyle . "Were even" Jyle said holding his pistola . Ace smiles and continues her brawl . Each of them were taking down each inferno that was in the camp and the infernos were getting close to being outnumbered .

They reload there pistolas and wait for Jyle's command to fire . "Fire !" Jyle ordered . They shot their pistolas and killed five infernos, a few then dashed towards them and Jyle gives the order again . "Fire !" He screamed . The infernos that were dashing towards them drops to the ground lifeless and Jyle gives his final command . "Fire !" He commanded . They shoot their pistola and killed six infernos, the infernos then started backing away but they stayed anyway to make their final stand . But three infernos ran from the group and tried to escape, Jyle orders Zane and Robel to kill the escaping infernos leaving him, Damian and Ace of the remaining infernos . They were ten infernos and Jyle pretty much was just gonna leave their students have their fun . "Alright guys you can have the rest" Jyle said . "Yessss" Damian cheered . "Awesome" said Ace . The infernos then started dashing towards them but Damian and Ace were discussing something while infernos charge towards them . "Who ever gets the most kills gets to craft more smoke bombs for them" Ace said challenging Damian . "Your on" he said . They both dash towards them activates their hidden blades . Jyle was watching them calmly while sitting on a rock next to a half dead inferno "not having the best day huh" Jyle said to him . The Inferno continues his groin and struggles to get to him . "Annoying" Jyle said and stabs him with his knife . He then looks at his students and noticed that six were dead already, four remained and they both then spoke up . "How much is yours ?" Damian asked . "Three, you ?" Ace said . "Three, looks like who ever kills these Guys wins" Damian replied . They both charge to the first inferno, they block his attack and stabs his stomach . They turn a full round and takes down the infernos on each side . Ace blocks the inferno on her side with her knife and stabs him in the side of the neck, Damian side step's the man attack and kicks the inferno's leg making him kneel . He then stabs the man's neck from behind and they both look at the last inferno, he was backing away with fear and they quickly look at each other with a smirk and charged towards him . The Inferno swings his sword from the side but they docked from his swing, they both then slash his stomach with their hidden blades and goes behind the man . They then kick his leg on each side making him kneel down and jumps to stab his neck . They both then stand up and look at their mentor . "Well it looks like its a tie" Jyle said . They both then look at each other and started arguing, "whaaaat no fair, I clearly won" Ace said . "You ?! Yeah right, I'm the one with the most kills" Damian said . She the looks at him and Damian does the same . They argued for a while and Jyle was really getting annoyed from it .

"Enough! You two are acting like children" Jyle said . The two them looks away and mumbles . "Alright our work here is done let's head back to the castle" Jyle said . Zane and Robel quickly comes back from their little mission, "it's taken care of mentor" Robel said . Jyle nods and walks with his students back towards the castle .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was almost sun down Elsa was waiting at the front door for Jyle's return, she was planning on apologizing to him for acting very distant . He didn't deserve such disrespect from her especially for everything he has done for Arendelle, he lost his father and two people he hold dear to him she couldn't treat him like someone she just knows . No he was her friend and he deserved a proper apology so Elsa was planning on asking him to accompany her to the graveyard at night to visit her parents and his father . She really hoped that he would accept her apology .

She starts to see him entering the gates with his students and smiles at him for a proper greeting . But her smile faded when she sees Jyle laughing along side Ace with the three bothers walking in front of them . Zane and Robel quickly walks towards her and ask her a question . "Hello your majesty, if I may ask would you like to-" Zane was cut of by Robel when he spoke up " clearly that's not how you ask a Queen out Zane" he said and walks towards her . Elsa was getting nervous when she heard Robel that Zane was gonna ask her out . "My Queen, I'd like to get to know you more . Would you like to-" suddenly Zane cut him too and spoke up . "Hey no I'm going to ask the Queen out" Zane said . "Please, clearly I'm one she is taking" Robel said . "No I am" said Zane . "No me" said Robel . They kept arguing and arguing in front of Elsa and she was beginning to get annoyed, she was about to speak up until Damian spoke up first . "Brothers, please clearly you both are too young for her" Damian said . "Soo !" They both said . Damian shooks his head at his brothers and walks towards Elsa . "Queen Elsa, I'm sorry for my brothers immature attitude they don't really know a lot about manners" said Damian . "Hey !" Both Zane and Robel said . "My Queen, I know I've only met for one day but I'm very interested on getting to know you . You're a very interesting woman and I want to ask you if you wanna see the clear and beautiful full moon tonight" Damian asked . Elsa was blushing of his well mannered question, she was hesitating about declining his offer cause she wanted to spend time with Jyle at night in the graveyard to apologies to him . But seeing him with Ace made her reconsider and spoke up . "Ummmm... I..." Elsa stuttered and looks at Jyle for a moment . He very close to Ace and that made her enough to keep a straight face and look back at Damian . "I...I accept your offer Damian, I'll meet you at the garden at the back of my castle for a wonderful view of the full moon tonight" she said while making a fake smile which was convincing enough for everyone .

The two brothers mumbled angrily away and walked towards the gates . "Mentor were going to visit Mentore (mentor) David at the ship, if you need us we will be spending nights there so we will see you soon" Robel said to Jyle and disappeared with his brother Zane . Jyle looks at Elsa who was already looking at him and looks at her with a confused mixed with a crushed expression . He was really getting jealous of Damian, but why would he be jealous of his own student . He was gonna ask Elsa if she wanted to talk tonight but clearly that wasn't gonna happen . Elsa closes her eyes and walks away inside the castle with Damian by her side . He was now feeling the same way as Elsa was when she saw him with Ace, Jyle couldn't understand her . Why has she been acting like this to him after everything his done for her, her sister and Arendelle . Was it not enough for her ? . Jyle then walks inside the castle and Ace then puts a hand on his shoulder . "Mentor are you okay ?" Ace asked . Jyle quickly starts to walk away outside the castle "I'm sorry Ace but I need some time alone" Jyle said and walks towards the front door . Ace was left with a worried expression and standing there left out .

Anna and Kristoff then enters the castle and sees Jyle walking to the door but his expression almost looked like he was left out and crushed . "Hey Jyle, was going on ?" Anna asked . "I'm sorry Anna but I need to go" Jyle said sounding very sad and gentle . Anna watches Jyle walk out of the gates and look at Ace for answers . "What happen Ace ?" Anna asked . "I don't know, he just left like something horrible just happened" Ace said . Anna looked by her side and sees that Kristoff has disappeared too . She quickly turns around and sees him running towards Jyle outside the gates . "Kristoff where are you going ?!" Anna screamed . "Finding out what's wrong, wait for me I'll be back in a minute !" Kristoff said And ran towards Jyle .

Kristoff grabbed his hand and Jyle quickly jerks it off . "What do you want Kristoff" he said sounding a but dark . "I wanna know what's wrong, why are suddenly acting like Elsa ?" Kristoff asked . Jyle quickly saddens his expression and looks away of the mention of Elsa's name . "I'm sorry Kristoff but please I need some time for myself" Jyle said while walking away . "Wait a second man" Kristoff said trying to get him to explain but Jyle quickly turns around and put his hand up . "Please! Kristoff just leave me, I'll be at the graveyard till tomorrow morning so don't bother waiting for me" Jyle said and walked away . Kristoff watches Jyle walk away and sighs, he then walks back to Anna and informs her "he said he just need some time alone and that he's going to be at the graveyard till morning so that we wouldn't bother waiting for him" said Kristoff . "What ?! Why ?!" Said Anna . "I don't know but he just doesn't want to see anyone" he said . Anna then starts to think of anything that's possible of hurting Jyle but her eyes quickly lands on Elsa and Damian who were walking beside each other laughing and talking . Anna started to get very angry and marches towards her sister .

Elsa was actually enjoying her time until she felt a tight grip hand grab her started dragging her towards a far away room "Anna ?! What are yo-" she was cut of by Anna who was telling Damian something . "Sorry Damian but I need to borrow her for a while, we'll be back in a sec" Anna said and closed the door . She the turns to Elsa who was confused and spoke up "Anna what's going o-" she was cut off again when Anna spoke up in a fierce tone . "Do you have any idea what you've done !" Anna screamed . "What are you talking abou-" she was cut off again by Anna . "You seriously are an idiot for doing that to him !" Anna said . "What who ?!" Elsa asked . "Jyle !" Anna said . Elsa the put on her straight face and looked at her . "He had it coming, plus clearly his having a better time with that Ace girl with him anyway so why should I bother" Elsa said sounding very disrespectful about Jyle and Ace . "OMG ! Are you serious right no-" this time she was cut off by Elsa . "Anna ! He just doesn't understand how I feel and even he did feel the same way about me then let him feel the same way I look at him and Ace" Elsa said . "Are you jealous of Ace ?" Anna asked . "What no !" Elsa said . "Yes and clearly your taking it a bit to far Elsa !" Anna said and continued . "Do you realize what you've done, you hurt our friend and now he left the castle going to the graveyard alone" Anna said . "What ?" Elsa changed her expression to shock . "He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone, we try to get him to explain but he kept pushing us away and walked out of the gates !" Anna said and continued . "Whatever you've done to him, hurt him that bad Elsa and now our friend is all alone again just like the time he lost his father !" Anna screamed . "I...i...I didn't know" Elsa stuttered . Elsa knew he hurt his friend but she didn't know she hurt him that much, she just wanted Jyle to understand how she felt when she saw Ace and him together . And now she made him feel left out like the time he lost his only family he had ever know . "Yeah, clearly you didn't" Anna said . Elsa was now feeling very guilty and she just wanted to make everything right again . The ice started to freeze the room a bit from her emotion and Anna was getting a bit nervous . Elsa noticed the ice and Anna's discomfort and calmed herself down, the ice immediately started thawing away and Elsa then spoke up "Anna I'm sorry, I didn't know" Elsa said . "Don't apologies to me, apologies to Jyle" Anna said . She puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder to comfort her "what am I gonna do, I accepted Damian's invitation and I don't know if he will understand" Elsa said . "So that's what happened ?, Elsa just tell him properly and he'll probably understand trust me" Anna said and Elsa then looks at her sister and smiles at her encouraging words "okay, thank you...again" Elsa said . "Hey what are sisters for...again" Anna said . They both then walked out of the room and returned to their business .

XxxxxxxxAt The GraveyardxxxxxxxX

Jyle walked slowly towards his father's grave and began speaking "_hello father it's been a while but I'm back_" Jyle said softly . He really wished that he would hear a reply from him but he knew that it wasn't gonna happen . "_Father...I miss you...if only you knew how much I loved you father...if only you could see me now you'd be proud of me for being a master assassin_" he said holding tears from falling . He then moves his place to Agdar and Idun's grave, "_Agdar, Idun if only you could see your daughters for how they are now, you'd certainly be proud of them now . Elsa has become Queen and is doing a really good job...**sigh**_" Jyle says and sits down next to his father'a tombstone and leans on it . "_I miss you all...so much_" he whispers and closes his eyes to let sleep take over him .

XxxxxxxxxxAt The GardenxxxxxxxxX

Elsa and Damian were having a pretty good time in the night . They watched the beautiful moon in the sky shine down on them . It was a very breath taking moment looking at the moon and Elsa was enjoying it . But another part if her is saying that what she is doing isn't right and that she should tell him now . "The moon is a very beautiful sight to look at, right your majesty ?" Damian said and looked at Elsa . "Yes it...certainly is" she said . Damian noticed her expression and spoke up . "Yeah, just look you your majesty" he said . This causes Elsa to snap back to reality and look at him, she blushes and tries to play along . "I ummm...thank you, your very kind" Elsa stuttered . Damian then smiles and turns around walking towards a flower which was not covered in snow yet . He the bends down to pick it up and walks back to Elsa . "Here...for you" Damian said handing her the flower . Elsa looks at the flower And takes it "umm thank you Damian" Elsa said . Elsa tried to at least talk to him for a bit before telling him the truth so the whole invitation wouldn't be suck a waste of time . "Tell me Damian, how did Jyle became your mentor ?" Elsa asked . "Well it's not much of a story but" Damian said hesitating and began telling her the story . "Back in the days when Roma was over run by corrupt leaders and Templars, me and my brothers were orphans in the streets of Roma, we Lost our parents when soldiers murdered them in our house while we were sleeping when we were young" he explained . "I'm very sorry" Elsa said . "No it's okay, we were thrown in the streets to fend for our selves and we've been living in the streets ever since . One day me and my brothers were taken by guards for stealing food, we needed food cause we were so hungry so they immediately put us with the other people who were being publicly executed by shooters . "Omg" was all Elsa could say . "We were blind folded and had our back turned from the shooters and were prepared for execution, we waited for death to take us until we heard a few screamed and soldiers shooting . Suddenly it went quite and a hooded man then removed the cloth from our eyes and I looked at the men he killed around him . He then hands us money and disappeared from the rooftops" Damian continued "one day we found him again fighting a few guards from a homeless family and took them out like they were nothing, as the fight finished we approached him and asked .

OoooooooooFlashBackoooooooooO

"_signore signore_ (mister mister)" Damian called out . The hooded man then turned around "oh it's you again" he said . "_Please signore_ (mister) please train us in the ways of your art" Damian asked . The hooded man chuckles "I don't think a life like mine would be a life worth living young one, now please move along" he said and began walking away . "_Please signore_ (mister) I beg of you train us in your ways of your arts, we want to help make Roma a better place like you do" Robel said . The hooded man then stops his tracks and turns around, he then walks towards them and bends down "hmmmm alright, I'll take you in for now but let us see if you three will stick around once I tell you of my creed" he said . "Oh thank you _signore _(mister) thank you" Zane said . He puts his hand up Them front and speaks up "please call me Jyle" he said and leads them to a market . "Let's go to a market, I'm sure you three are hungry" he said and leads them to a market .

OoooooooFlashback EndoooooooO

"That's a very good beginning that you have with Jyle, Damian" Elsa said . "Thanks, I wouldn't know anything without him . His like a father to me" Damian said . Elsa suddenly changed her expression to sad of the mention of Jyle being a father to him, it reminded her of how Jyle lost his father and that he was probably still scarred of the memory of his father'a lost . Damian noticed Elsa's expression and spoke up "Elsa ? Is something wrong ?" Damian asked . Elsa turned to him and spoke up "Damian I'm sorry but, I need to take care of something and it's really important" she said . "Why what's wrong ?" Damian asked . Elsa hesitated for a while and decided to tell him the truth . "It's...it's Jyle, I need to fix things with him" Elsa said . Damian thinkers for a while, why would she be thinking of his mentor right now ? Why was he so important ? There was only one explanation that came to Damian and he then spoke softly . "Oh...you love him...do you ?" He asked sounding a bit sad . Elsa didn't respond and speaks . "Damian I'm really sorry but-" she was then cut off by Damian "no it's okay your majesty, I completely understand" he says sounding understandable . "But I did have a wonderful time with you" Elsa said . "Yeah me too...now hurry to my mentor, I'm sure his waiting for you" he says and smiles at her . Elsa smiles back and hugs him . She then walks quickly away of the garden and into the castle . Anna was strolling around the castle until she saw Elsa quickly walking towards the front door . "I take it that you told him" Anna said . Elsa nods and speaks up . "Anna take care of the castle for me while I'm gone, I need to see him alone" Elsa said . Anna nods and continues strolling around . Elsa ordered the guards to hand her her horse and quickly mounted on it . She then rides out of the gates and towards the graveyard . "Jyle, I'm coming" she thought .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa stopped her horse in front of the gates of the graveyard and quickly dismounts from the horse, she quickly walks in the graveyard feeling very scared of the darkness surrounding her and hurried to her parents's grave .

As she finally made it she looks at Jyle who was leaning on his father'a tombstone sleeping . Elsa saddens her expression and walks towards him, she shakes him gently to wake him up . "Jyle, Jyle wake up" Elsa said softly . "Hmmmmmmm, Elsa ?" Jyle said sounding half awake . He opens his eyes and looks at Elsa who was standing in front of her looking very guilty . "Elsa ? What are you doing here ? I thought you were with Damian ?" Jyle said . "I told him that I needed to see you and he understand" Elsa said . "Ahh that Damian, always the understandable person" Jyle said and stood there for a moment with silence . Elsa the broke the silence and spoke up "Jyle...I'm sorry" Elsa said . "Sorry ? Sorry for what ? You didn't do anything ?" Jyle said trying to sound like she didn't do anything but clearly she did . "No Jyle, I'm sorry for acting very distant to you these pass days, I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way" Elsa said . "Elsa" Jyle didn't had a chance to speak until Elsa continued "and I'm sorry for...accepting Damian,s invitation and leaving you left out . After everything you've done for arendelle and for me and my sister, you deserve better then this" Elsa said . "Elsa...it's okay, you didn't hurt me . I just...needed some time alone that's all" Jyle said not sounding very convincing . "Oh really Jyle, can you look at me in the eyes and say that ?" Elsa challenged Jyle . "I...i...why would you care what I feel ?!" Jyle spoke up . "But Jyle I do care !" Elsa spoke up . "Haha yeah right" Jyle said sarcastically rude . "Yes I do because your my dearest friend" Elsa Continued . "I why would you care what I feel ! You probably never cared at all !" Elsa spoke up . "But I cared too Elsa ! Cared very much" Jyle said . "And tell me why then Jyle, why ?!" She said . "Because...I -" Jyle was cut off by Elsa . "Why ?! Tell me" Elsa said . "Because-" he was cut off again . "Why ?!" Elsa screamed . Jyle just couldn't controls himself anymore, he then exploded at Elsa "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU !" he screamed . Jyle was breathing heavily from his shout and looked away from Elsa . Elsa was shocked from his shout and his words that she heard, she starts to walk closer to him and Jyle immediately notices this and turned his back from her . "Look I'm sorry Elsa, I knew this isn't the right time to say it but its true, I know you dont feel the same way but I just need some time alone so would you please lea-" Jyle was cut off when Elsa forced him to turn around and look at her straight in the eyes . "No Jyle, were discussing this now . And your wrong, I do feel the same way about you " she said to Jyle . Jyle widened his eyes and look at her with otter shock . She slowly let go of his hand and looks down but l what happened next was an very un expecting move Jyle did .

Jyle quickly takes one hand from her and his other hand moves to her chin . He grabs her chin and leaned in to her lips . Their lips met and Jyle slowly closed his eyes to flow with the kiss, Elsa was completely shocked of Jyle sudden kiss and looks at him with widened eyes . She was still in shock but it quickly faded away once his lips started swirling with hers . She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, they swirled their lips together and were enjoying every second of it . They kept their rhythm for a moment until Elsa felt a bit of excitement under her dress between her legs . She started moaning in their kiss and she began leaning down to the ground and Jyle quickly follows . They were now making out in the snowy/grassy floor and they were both getting a bit excited of the moment . Elsa couldn't help but insert her tongue into his mouth and swirled it inside him, Jyle follows her actions and plays with her tongue as well and moaned from the pleasure of touching each other's tongue . They wrestled each other's tongue for a while until Jyle puts his lips away from her and continued on her neck . Elsa kept her eyes closed and let him kiss her neck with pleasure building up inside her . She begins to let her hands explore his body underneath all those clothing and continued moaning from Jyle's kisses .

Jyle then went back to her lips and rolled around making Elsa go on top this time . She grabs his cheeks and swirled her tongue with his . Jyle suddenly started thinking about him and her being together in his thoughts . Fantasies started to play, memories started to come back but then suddenly a random question popped out of his head . What if she gets in danger ? What if his enemies targeted her just to get to him . Jyle couldn't risk that, he quickly seperated for her and sat up . "Jyle what's wrong ?" Elsa asked looking confused . "Elsa, I can't risk knowing my enemies will know about you. They will target you just so they could get to me" Jyle said looking down . Elsa the sits behind him and massages his shoulders "Jyle, then we will face them together . I'll always be by your side and I'll never leave you" Elsa said . "But Elsa-" Jyle was cut out by Elsa . "We can over come it together so you done have to worry plus I have you with me so it won't matter and clearly I can take care of myself" she said and shows him and few snowflakes coming out of her hand . "Perhaps...your right" Jyle said and turning his head to look at her . "Because I am" she said and kissed him from behind . "Now let's get back, Anna's probably worried sick about me" Elsa said and they both stand up . Jyle turns around to look at Agdar, Idun and Jack's tombstone one last time and spoke "Agdar, Idun and father, I'll see you soon" he said and began walking out of the graveyard with Elsa by his side, arm in arm .

XxxxxxxxxxAt The CastlexxxxxxxxX

Anna was walking back and fourth around the dining room, she has been waiting for Elsa to return in two hours already and it was getting late . Kristoff tried his best to calm her down but it was no use "Anna please seat down, I'm sure their coming back Soon" he said . "How can you be so sure Kristoff, she has been gone for so long already . What if something bad happened to her ?"Anna said . She kept pacing and pacing around the room until her legs couldn't take it anymore and sat next to Kristoff .

She quickly jumps out of her seat as soon as she sees the door open of the dining room . She sees Jyle and Elsa arm in arm walking towards her she quickly stops her pace "wait...no way...did you guys confess ?" Anna asked . Elsa and Jyle looked at each other and nods their head, Anna quickly jumps at both if them and gives them a tight hug . She then let's them go and spoke up "ohhhhh this is so exciting, you guys are finally a couple" she said and shrieked at the same time . "Anna please calm down, we need to keep this a secret from the kingdom for now since I'm pretty much just an assassin and a personal guard . The people wouldn't really approve if the Queen's suitor is an assassin" he explained . Anna makes a cute sad face and nods her head . They both then quickly walked towards their rooms while Kristoff finally walks up to them "well it's about time" he said . "Gee, thanks Kristoff for your otter support" Jyle said sarcastically . Anna and Kristoff then went to their room to say their goodnights while Elsa and Jyle were still in front of her door . "I'll see you tomorrow morning Elsa goodnight" Jyle said . "Goodnight Jyle" Elsa Said and kissed him for a moment but it quickly turned to minutes then longer and longer . Jyle gently pushes her to the wall and continues his kissing . She then jumps to grab his hips with her legs while grabbing him around his neck and Jyle then hold her preventing her from falling and continued their kiss . Things started to get heated up when their tongues quickly met again . They stayed like that for a moment until they heard a familiar voice . "Would you guys please go to sleep and save it for tomorrow" Anna said and closed her door . She was actually observing them from a distant this whole time and they quickly let go of each other . "Right umm yeah...goodnight Elsa" Jyle said heading towards his room . "Yeah goodnight Jyle" Elsa said and pecked his lips . They both smile and enter their rooms . Jyle slipped out of his robes and jumped into his bed . Elsa slipped out from her dress and went into her nightgown and jumped Into her bed . They both let sleep take over them and knew that they will be sleeping well tonight . "I can't wait for tomorrow" they both thought and fell asleep .

**Thank You For Reading This Wonderful Story And Thank You For The Reviews You Guys Have Been Sending, Honestly You Guys Motivate Me To Make These Chapters Longer And Exciting . Thanks Again For The People Reading My Story, Lots Of Love To All Of You . Tune In Next Time, Peace !**


	16. Chapter 16 : Preparation

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello Everyone, Sorry For The Short Delay But I Needed Some Time To Think About Thus Chapter . I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter And Except My Humble Apology, Enjoy ! **

Chapter 16 : Preparation

Jyle woke up from his slumber and sat up from his bed, he stretches his body and slowly walks towards his robes and puts them on . Suddenly certainly memories of last night started to play in his head, he remembered that both him and Elsa confessed to each other at the graveyard and now they are together . He first thought it was a simple dream but when he walked out of the door he quickly sees Elsa coming out of her door and walking towards him . "Morning Jyle" she greeted and pecked his lips . Jyle widened his eyes and quickly pulls his cheeks to see if he was still dreaming . "Ummm what's going on ?" Elsa asked . Jyle quickly stops his act and spoke up "sorry, it's just yesterday was a dream come true that I thought that it was all a dream" Jyle said . Elsa smiled at him and takes his hand to lead him to the dining room . "Well I'm very certain that this isn't a dream Jyle" she said leading him . Jyle then quickly pulls her towards him and held her her waist . "Well then i guess I'm certain I could do this" Jyle said and quickly leaned towards her lips . Elsa was unprepared but she quickly melts into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck . They were enjoying their morning already until a certain voice was closing in on them . "Your majesty ?" Gerda asked . Elsa widens her eyes and pushes Jyle towards the wall and turned around . Jyle groins in pain and looked at Elsa who was trying her best to play it out . He then looks at Gerda that was heading towards their way and quickly blends in .

"Gerda ummm morning" Jyle said . Gerda was confused from the strange acting and spoke up . "Princess Anna request of your presents your grace and sir Jyle as well" se said . "Thank you Gerda we will be there in a second" Elsa said waiting for Gerda to leave . Gerda raises an eyebrow and continued her way towards the other direction, they kept looking at Gerda until she was finally gone . They both went back to their little make out session and making sure they wouldn't get caught this time . "We really **kiss** gotta be **kiss** more careful **kiss** next time" Jyle said still swirling his lips with Elsa's . "Last just **kiss** enjoy **kiss** this moment **kiss** for now" Elsa said still swirling her lips with Jyle's . Even though as much as they wanted to continue, they needed to stop their little make out session for a moment to not get to far ahead or risking someone seeing them together .

They walked towards the dining room and greets Anna and Kristoff who were chatting at the table . "Morning Jyle, Elsa" Anna greets . Them both greet them back and sat across them . "So how are you planing on spending your day ?" Elsa asked Jyle . "Well I was planing on searching the other keys for that vault we discovered last week" Jyle said . "Well when will you be back ?" Elsa asked . "Oh I'll be back soon" Jyle said .

He then stands up and suddenly his eagle vision started acting weird, his eagle vision started activating and deactivating at his sight . This cause him to lose balance and feel and intense headache . "Jyle what's going ?!" Elsa panicked . Jyle kept trying to get his visions under control but it kept getting worst once his eagle ears started hearing everything . "Ahhhhh" Jyle groined in pain and tried to plug his ears with his hand . But it kept getting worst by the minute and it was scaring everyone in the room . Anna went towards his side and put her knees under his head "Kristoff get find help quickly" Anna said . Kristoff dashed towards the door and looked around as fast as he can to find any medic . "Just please, tell us what's wrong" Anna asked . "I...can't...control...my visions" Jyle said slowly while Groining in pain . The two sisters looked at each other confused and looked back at Jyle feeling suddenly very scared of what was happening . Jyle's eyes and nose started to bleed, the two sisters started to panic more and Elsa quickly takes a tissue to cleans his bleeding face . "Jyle, hold on help is on the way" Elsa said sounding very worried .

Jyle's pain then slowly starts to fade away and his breathing slowly comes back to normal . He kept his eyes closed fearing that il happen again once he opens them, he then heard Elsa's voice softly . "Jyle, can you hear me ? Please tell me your okay" Elsa asked . Jyle slowly opens his eyes and sees Elsa and Anna by his side . "Yeah...I think so ?" Jyle said . Elsa then jumped at him and have him a tight hug "I was so worried...don't scare us like that ever again" Elsa said . Jyle hugged her back and tried to stand up "are you sure you can stand ? You started bleeding there a minute ago" Anna said . Jyle touched his face and looks at his hand with a small portion of blood on it . "It's okay I'm fine" Jyle said . His eagle vision then suddenly activated by its self again and Jyle then slowly looks around ."what's...going on ?" Jyle asked and looked around the room . "Jyle what's happening ?" Elsa asked .

Jyle kept looking around until he spot a shining small door behind their old and huge electric clock . Jyle walked at its side and started pushing it out of its place . "What are you doing ?" Anna questioned . Jyle kept pushing it until it revealed a small hidden door behind it . Jyle then bends down and observes the door . "Hmmm convenient that the lock is for a hidden blade" Jyle thought and activated his hidden blade . He then inserts it into the lock and turned the lock, as soon as the door was unlocked he slowly opens it and observed whatever was inside . Something very bright started shinning inside the door and Jyle slowly takes it out of the small safe and look at the shinning object . "A key" Jyle said . The two sister went to his side and Anna the slow up "what is it ?" Anna asked . "It's a key for the vault we saw last week" Jyle answered . "So does that mean we can finally open it ?" Elsa asked . "Well not exactly cause we need to find three more of them since I found two of them now" Jyle said .

They then look at the sudden door that was opened and saw Kristoff, Gerda and Kai coming towards their way . "We came as soon as we heard, Jyle is everything okay ?" Kai asked . "Yeah...I'm feeling a bit better now" Jyle said putting his hand in his forehead . "Well thank goodness, you gave us a scare for moment there" said Kristoff . Jyle looks at the key and puts it in his robes and tries to walk to the door but he quickly trips on his foot and tries to walk towards the front door . "Jyle be careful, here let me help you" Kristoff said and pick Jyle's arm around him and helped him walk outside the castle . The others walked behind and when they got outside Jyle said that he wouldn't need assistance anymore . "If your still planing on going to search for those other keys well I'm pretty much cannot allow that Jyle" said Elsa . "It's okay, I'll ask my students to find it for me" Jyle said . "How ?"asked Anna . "Like this" Jyle said and pulled out a flare gun and aimed it to the sky, he fire the flare gun and it shoots up towards the sky exploding a bright red color . "And what is that exactly ?" Asked Kristoff . "It's a flare gun Kristoff, they shoot flares and is used for signals too" said Elsa .

Jyle patiently waits for his students to arrive and it took them no less then five minutes before they suddenly appear in front of the gates . "Mentor, we got here as soon as we got the message . What has happened" Damian asked . Jyle walks up to them and speaks up . "I need you guys to investigate a tomb close to the woods for a key similar to this" Jyle said and showed them the key he found at the castle . "I know this shape, I've seen one at the ship at mentor David's office" Robel said . "Really, i need them Robel . Ask mentor David if you cold bring it here, it's a key I need to open a vault" Jyle said . Robel nods and quickly returns to the ship to retrieve the key . He then ordered the rest if the group to go to the woods and investigate the tomb . "Now I wait" Jyle thought and sat on the stairs of the front door .

X

An hour has passed and Robel and David can be seen coming towards the gates in the castle "mentor David " Jyle said and walked towards him . "You certainly are lazy today despite sending your student to get to me" David said chuckling . "It's good to see you too mentor" Jyle said sarcastically . "I heard you needed this" David said and pulled out a key . "Wow...wait, how did get this ?" Jyle asked . "Your father gave it to me before both of you departed for Arendelle to escort the royals to...somewhere or something" David said . "What ?! did my dad...plan all this ? It seems to well played" Jyle thought . "Yes mentor I need that to open a vault underneath this castle" Jyle said . "Very well...but only if you beat me in a rissa (brawl)" David said . "Seriously mentor, now ?" Jyle asked . "Yes...you want it right ? Well let's go, and it will also overcome that laziness of yours" David said . "Fine, follow me" Jyle said .

He leads them to the side of the castle close to the station where the guards train . There was another opening door at the side so they can go inside . "Can't we wait for the others before we rissa (brawl)" Jyle asked . "Their already here" Robel said and pointed behind him . Jyle turned around and sees the others walking towards him, Damian walks forward towards him and hands him a key . "Mentor, we found this in the center of the tomb . Is this the one your looking for ?" Damian asked . "Yes grazie (thanks) Damian" Jyle said .

David then spoke up "students ! Mount up !" He ordered . Everyone positioned themselves into position even Jyle and listened to his mentor . "Today we will be having a rissa (brawl), we need to keep our skills perfect and strong !" David said .

Meanwhile Anna, Kristoff and Elsa heard David voice and went outside to see what was happening . They went to the side and sees a hooded man talking in front of Jyle and his students who were positioned in an formation of a line . It looked like that the hooded man were giving orders to them or something . "Alright ! Let's begin ! Robel and Zane your up first" the hooded man said . The rest went to the side with Jyle and he was going towards Anna, Elsa and Kristoff . "How long have you guys been watching ?" Jyle asked . "Just now, what's going on ?" Anna asked . "Were having a brawl to keep our combat skills in check" Jyle said . Robel and Zane then went to the side and took of their assassin robes with their shirt leaving them only on their leather pants . "Is this how it's suppose to work ?" Kristoff asked . "Yup, those who brawl must take off everything ofcourse except the pants" Jyle explained . He then joined the others who were also taking off their robes and shirt and Jyle proceeds to do the same . Anna and Elsa watched Jyle took of his robes and shirt and observed his well tone body . Kristoff however was rolled his eyes and looked back at the two guys that were about to brawl . As Jyle and the others were finally finish, he sat at the stairs next to the others shirtless while his students sit at the floor . Since Ace was a girl, she was allowed to keep her shirt on for obvious reasons . Anna and Elsa kept their eyes on Jyle and went into deep thoughts . "How lucky is Elsa" Anna thought . "How lucky am I" Elsa thought . They immediately snap back to reality when they heard David announce "begin !" . Robel and Zane charged towards each other and grabbed each others shoulder trying to see if they can push the other towards the ground . In rissa, it always starts with two opponents pushing each others shoulders and when ten seconds has pass or the other opponent goes down to the ground, it's a full out brawl . Punches, kicks, grabbing anything goes as long as the other opponent doesn't kill the other .

Ten seconds has passed and they both start to use their legs for their opponent to let go, they block each others kicks and let go of each others shoulders and start to use hand to hand combat . Zane tried to punch him right in the jaw but he was blocked multiple times by Robel and earned him a punch to the chest, Zane then tried one last time to punch his jaw but he was blocked again and sees Robel's punch going to his chest . Zane quickly grabs his hand and flips him to the ground to counter his punch . Zane wasn't finished yet, when Robel fell to the ground Zane was still holding his hand and tried to lock his hand with an arm bar . But Robel quickly counters his hold before he locks him by rolling towards his side and grabbed his head using his legs . They both fell to the ground and tried to break free from each others hold but it was no use, David then called them out "alright alright, let go" he ordered . They both then let go of each other and stands up, "alright ready...begin" David announced . They both then brawled again but this time being serious .

They both fought for 2 minutes until finally David called them out . "Alright you two, that's enough . Damian, Ace your up" David said . Both Zane and Robel went back to their place, sweating and patting while Damian and Ace stepped forward . They both prepare for their brawl and went into their stance, David gives the call and they both charged towards each other . They held each other for a while and as soon as seconds has passed Ace jumps and grabs his head and pins him down to the ground . She submits him so easily that David and Jyle were literally counting for how long Damian will last . "Not fair" Damian said . "Well that's what you get for not paying attention" Ace said . She got off him and resumed to their stance, Damian prepared himself and for next round .

They fought only for a minute and obviously Ace was the winner . Damian was dragged back to his place since he literally felt crippled . Finally David calls out Jyle and he immediately went to the center . David went across him and ready their brawl . Elsa, Anna and Kristoff payed full attention of the up coming round and was waiting for them to make the call . Ace then stood and announced "Begin !" .

Jyle and David charged towards each other and grabbed each others shoulder . David effortlessly pushed him towards the ground but Jyle kept pushing him back . David May be stronger but Jyle can still hold his own, as seconds finally pass Jyle elbowed David's arms and headbutt him making David back away . Jyle then jumped towards him performing a superman punch but David grabbed his arm and twisted it to an opposite direction making Jyle groin in pain . Jyle then flipped backwards to position his arm back and pulled David towards him and punches his stomach . Jyle performs and spinning back kick but it missed and David delivered a kick to the gut making Jyle stumble down . Jyle recovered quickly and charged towards David, Jyle this time relied on hand to hand combat to see changes in the brawl . David blocks most of his punches but some landed on his chest and on his jaw . David grabbed both his hand and flips him to the ground . Jyle lands on his feet but his body was still horizontal and David was still grabbing his two hands . David then uses Jyle's own hands to straggle him but Jyle sat back up and kicked him from behind . David this time charged towards him and used his kicks to try and stumble him down but Jyle was the assassin that was expert in kicks so he effortlessly blocked and dodged his attacks . Jyle was fast and agile but David was strong and he was a grabber . If anyone was held by David, they definitely were going to meet death soon . Jyle then delivered a few kicks to David but most weren't effecting him .

His students were cheering for and so was Anna and Kristoff, Elsa however was worried about him . She has reasons to get worried since he literally suffered and horrifying event earlier when they were at the dining room . But she still had confidants that Jyle can hold his own .

Jyle was growing tired since most of his attacks weren't working on David , who can blame since David was more experienced then him . His concentration got lost that he didn't noticed David about to land a devastating kick towards the spot below his chest were it was vulnerable . The kick was powerful and it made Jyle drop to the ground Groining in pain, he rolled around for a bit and continued his Groining . Elsa, Anna and Kristoff immediately wanted to help him but Damian put a hand on their direction to stop their little rescue . "It's okay, this is part of the brawl plus mentor Jyle is strong he can do it" Damian said and they looked back at Jyle who was still Groining in pain . "Come Jyle, I trained you better then this . GET UP !" David ordered . Jyle slowly started getting up while his head looked to the ground, his breathing was heavy but it regained back to normal once he got back up and looked at David . David smirked at his students overcoming his pain and went back to his stance . Jyle then closed his eyes and inhales for air and exhales while opening his eyes to look at David . They both charged and Jyle docks down to kick him in the jaw from below, and it worked making David stumble down . David quickly get up but Jyle punched his face twice making him back up, Jyle then delivers powerful blows on his stomach and chest and and kick him in the same spot where David kicked him and he stumbled down on his knee but he held his pain unlike Jyle dropping to the ground . David then looks at his student and charges at him, they block each others attacks and delivers one last strike towards each other making then stumble down of exhaustion . David was on his knee while Jyle dropped to the ground again patting . "Not bad my young one, not bad" David said . "Not bad yourself old man" Jyle said and blacks out from exhaustion .

The others immediately comes to Jyle side while Damian and Robel went to David . "Alright let's get him inside" Damian said and brought Jyle inside the castle .

X

Jyle woke up in a room he didn't recognized, he looked around a bit and slowly sat up . The door opens and he looks to see who it was, it was Elsa who immediately went to his aid . "Oh no your not, you shouldn't be standing up" Elsa said . "What happened ?" Jyle asked . "Well you black out and we took you inside the castle" Elsa said sitting by his side . "Where am I ?" He asked . "My room" Elsa said . Jyle widened his eyes knowing that he was sleeping on Elsa's bed and tried to stand up . But Elsa immediately gently pushes him back to the bed forcing him to submit . "Where do you sleep ?" He asked . "Next to you, where els ?" Elsa said . Jyle blushes from the thought of his beautiful goddess sleeping in the same bed as him . "Or do you want me too-" Elsa was cut off by Jyle . "Oh no...I wouldn't mind even though is your bed...or maybe if you mind since it's your bed...but don't get the wrong idea cause I'm not that type if guy ofcourse and I would never do any thing bad to you Elsa...I just don't want you to think bad of m-" he was cut of by Elsa this time . "Jyle it's okay I understand" she said and placed her arm on his . They both share a smile and leaned towards each other but ofcourse they were interrupted by Kristoff . "Cazzo (fuck) !" Jyle cursed in his thoughts . "Dammit" Elsa cursed in her thoughts . "Sorry if I'm interrupting but you guys need to hear this . Jyle then stands up and spoke "it's okay Elsa i can walk" he said . "Are you sure ?" She asked . Jyle nods "just be careful" Elsa said and walked out of the room side by side .

X

They walked into the dining room with everyone in there including his students and his mentor David . "What's going on ?" Jyle asked . "Ace found a very useful information in the base of an inferno camp" David spoke up . Ace stepped forward and informed Jyle and Elsa . "I found a file in the camp stating that all the infernos will combine their base and attack Arendelle's Village, some will storm the castle as well . It Is said that they will attack in two days" Ace explained . Elsa widen her eyes of the information she was thinking and went to a near by window to process the plans of the inferno brotherhood . "What do we do Queen Elsa ?" Kai asked . Jyle then stepped forward and spoke up loud "I'll tell you what were gonna do, were going to defend the village and the castle . We are going to end their little brotherhood by striking their base" Jyle said . "But we don't know base is mentor" Damian said . "Which is why we will wait for their little attack and strike them down, we will capture one inferno and force him to tell us where their base is . Once the attack is ceased we find their base and end them" Jyle said . Elsa slowly went back to Jyle's side and spoke "Jyle's right, I'll send all my men except the captain and commander who are going to stay and defend the castle" Elsa said . "But were gonna need more guard to defend the castle not just two people" Kristoff said . "I'll stay and defend the castle" David suggested . Finally the councils in the background spoke up "I assure you that three men can't defend the castle" . "Believe me sir, with mentor David by their side they could win any raid" Jyle said and continued . "Meanwhile me and my students will fight along side the guards defending the village" he suggested . They all nod their heads of agreement while commander Jon was in the background smirking "perfect" he thought and disappeared in the shadows .

They all left the dining room and went back to their business while Jyle,Elsa, Anna and Kristoff went to their rooms . They said their goodnights and Jyle and Elsa entered her room, she then leads him to the bed offers him food . "You've been asleep for hours so everyone eat already so I saved you a meal" she said and hand Jyle his meal . "Thanks" Jyle said and began eating his meal . Elsa then went to the bathroom to slip into her nightgown while Jyle eat his meal .

Jyle was finish minutes later and Elsa went out of the bathroom in her nightgown and stepped into the bed next to Jyle . "You look really beautiful" Jyle said . She blushes from his compliment and thanks him, she then smirks and went out of her bed to lock the door . "What's up ?" He asked . "Just in case we get anymore interruptions" she said smirking at him . She then went to Jyle's side and began making out with him demandingly . She went on top of him and kept their rhythm, she insert her tongue in the kiss and he follows her acts . The taste of her lover's tongue on her was satisfying and ever since the kiss at the graveyard, she was craving for more ever since . Jyle wasn't even thinking straight when they kept kissing, the sight of Elsa on top of him was making him a bit lustful .

Jyle then broke the kiss and stood up to remove his robes . "What's wrong ?" Elsa asked . "Need to get this off, if I wanna be comfortable" he said smirking at her . Finally he slipped out of the robes and went back to Elsa's side . They kissed passionately and went back to their previous position . This was almost becoming a dream come true for both of them, Elsa was finally able to be with Jyle . She had been dreaming of this ever since the day she first thaw the ice from him when they were teenagers . Jyle thanked David subconsciously for brawling with him and giving him some bruises, without his beating he wouldn't end up at Elsa's room right now making out with her . He tried a bold move by grabbing her waist and feeling her soft skin going to the top of her neck . She shivers from his soft touch and grabbed his cheek to pull him closer . Their tongues dancing, bodies closing, their pleasures building up . This was definitely a night they'll enjoy very much . They continues their kiss and locked their legs together for pleasurable reasons . Pleasure was beginning to become irritating for Elsa, her unknown lustful state was beginning to take over . She continued their tongue wrestle but only Elsa was a bit more aggressive . Jyle widens his eyes of Elsa sudden aggression and grabs her waist pulling her closer to him . Elsa grabbed the back of his head and continued their hungry kiss . She was starting to get bolder and tried to take off his shirt over his head, Jyle responds in an instant and continues their little session . Jyle broke the kiss and started tracing little pecks on her jawline down her neck, he began softly kissing it and sucking it . Elsa closed her eyes and gasp from his sudden kisses and hugged him, she was already going crazy and that wasn't even the best part yet .

Jyle left love bites on her neck and slowly went back to her and looked at her in the eyes . "This is happening, is it ?" Jyle asked softly . "It...seems like it" Elsa said . They crushed their lips together and played with each other's hair . Jyle loosens Elsa bun making her hair go down while Elsa ruffled on Jyle's soft smooth hair . Jyle was going crazy too and he wanted to just take Elsa right there, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt any right ? . Elsa lowered her hands down his bare chest and felt ever muscle she could feel . She was definitely lucky to have a man so soft and gentle yet so dangerous and protective . Jyle was eager of getting the nightgown of her but he was afraid that she might be not ready for the session they were about to get into . His hand roaming around her waist and back, Elsa got the idea of what Jyle was trying to do and broke their kiss . She sits up and pulls out her nightgown of her showing her bare chest and her underwear . She locks eyes with Jyle while he was amazed of the sight he was seeing . It was like seeing a goddess, a perfection, such beauty . Jyle eyes were wide and a smile stretches on his face . "Your so beautiful" Jyle said grabbing her waist . "Shut up and kiss me" she said sounding lustful . They lock their lips together and tangled their legs . Jyle finally had the opportunity to feel her bare chest and roamed his hands at her side from top to waist . He felt her shivers and smirked at their kiss while he continued to explore her .

They rolled changing their position making Jyle on top and Elsa on her back facing him . He then moved to her neck making her gasp for air and mumbles escaping her mouth . He then moves to her collarbone leaving pecks down to her breast . Jyle moved to her left breast and wanted to tease her a bit before sucking it with delight . He licked her left nipple making her shriek and licked it again hoping she would have the same reaction . Jyle couldn't control himself anymore and went to sucking her left breast while his hand pleasured the right . Elsa was moaning from his touches and sucking, she was hoping everyone was asleep so know could hear them having the time of their life . She grabs his shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze, she never felt so alive since her childhood . Jyle kept sucking her breast like he was child, and he certainly liked sucking on hers . He moved to down her stomach to trace some kisses and went close between her core and waist area . He looked at her for a approval and she slowly looked at him and nod her head . He then starts to slowly remove her under garment and looked at his delicate lover's exposed body . Her hair loosed, her delicious lips, her wonderful breast, her flat stomach, her exposed core and those smooth legs . Jyle finished his observation of his lover and went down to her core and started licking and tasting her . Elsa escaped a moan from her mouth and ruffled Jyle's hair while he continued to taste her . She was so delicious, he inserted and finger inside her for Elsa to feel more pleasurable . He rubbed his hands on her smooth legs while he kept swirling his tongue inside her, Elsa was clenching on the sheets of the bed and kept moaning under her breath . Jyle then exited his mouth away from her and inserted another finger inside her and started moving inside her core . Elsa whimpered of his action and her hips began to thrust forward to his hand .

They kept doing so with Jyle pleasuring her with his magic fingers while Elsa trying her best not to make to much noise . He exited his fingers from her and kissed her lips, Elsa then noticed that he was still on his leather pants "well that's not fair" she thought . She started untangling the ties on his pants and pushed it down his legs, Jyle helped her slip his undergarment out and tossed it to the ground exposing his erect length . Elsa observed his length and it was amusing for her, she had never since a naked man before . Well not in person ofcourse . Smirk at his member and started stroking it up and down , "where did you learn how to do this ?" Jyle asked . "I read lots of books back when I was locked away, had a few naughty once . I'm sure you heard the story" she said knowing that he knew she was locked away for Anna's sake . "Sure do" he replied and went to her neck giving her more love bites while she stroke his member . He proceed to go back to her kiss and positioned his length above her core, he teases her with his member lightly touching her entrance . "Wait...don't we need like protection...or something ?" Jyle asked . "Check the drawer bottom left corner" Elsa said . Jyle opens the drawer next to them and pulls out a rubber material . "And where did you get this ?" Jyle asked sarcastically . "Long story, now hurryyyyy" Elsa begged . Jyle smirked at her beg and put on the rubber material around his member . As soon as he was ready he continued to tease her with his member lightly touching her core . "My goodness just put it in please !" Elsa begged . "I don't know... How about you ask me nicely" Jyle teased . "I will freeze you if you don't put it in" Elsa said . "That's not very nice" Jyle said smirking . "Jyle please...I want you now" Elsa begged . Jyle then went slowly to her ear and whispers "your cute when you beg" Jyle said . He then slowly enters her core and Elsa whimpers from his member entering her . Jyle was halfway into entering her and Elsa was already digging her fingers into his back . When he got fully inside her, he waited for her to adjust from the pain and waited for her approval to move . "I'm okay, give it to me" Elsa said . Jyle then exits her core but not fully though and enters her again . He thrust into her in a slowly and gentle pace for Elsa to get use to the rhythm . He could feel the tightness of her insides while Elsa could feel his member around her insides . Elsa then started moaning from each thrust his makes and speaks "harder" she said . Jyle then picked up the pace and moved a bit faster and harder into her, he looked down into his lover and smirked from her vulnerable state . Elsa grabbed the back of his neck bringing him closer to her .

Jyle started leaving even more love bites down her collarbone and kissed her lips to stop her whimpering for a while . They then separate lips from each other and gasp from each thrust he makes . "Oh my god" Elsa mumbled . She was having the time of her life ofcourse so was Jyle but she was finally having him all to herself . She has had fantasies before with him but finally having him was like a dream . Even if it was she definitely never wants to wake up . Jyle was patting heavily and began thrusting harder and harder into her . Her moans becoming louder with patting . Jyle rammed into her with every thrust, gripping her hips making him go deeper inside her . Elsa was getting close, her pleasure was beginning to build up from her and she was about to go out . Elsa shivered from the feeling of having his member going deep into her and was enjoying every second of it . The bed was making an irritating noise and it was risky for anyone to her it . But the irritating noise wasn't really the problem, the noise they were making was definitely the problem . But they didn't really matter since they were to busy giving each other a good time .

Elsa was feeling the pleasure from her core beginning to exit her, she clenching the sheets now waiting for the pleasure to release . "I'm cumming" she said and with that her juices went squirting out of her core between Jyle's member . But Jyle didn't break the rhythm yet, he was actually getting close to . "Elsa...I'm close" Jyle pat out while thrusting faster into her and harder . "Cum for me outside" she said patting . Jyle kept thrusting harder and harder, Elsa grabbed him with her legs making him go deeper into her . He suddenly hit her G spot and it made Elsa moan again but even louder . He kept thrusting her spot and Elsa moaned on each thrust he does . Elsa was screaming from each moan she gasp out .

Jyle couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold his pleasure anymore . He needed to release it badly and he needed to release it now . Jyle made a few more hard thrust making Elsa moan louder and squirting a few more juices out of her . Jyle made one last thrust and exited her core and took out the rubber material . Elsa immediately strokes his member and came out loads of cum on her stomach and her breast . He continued to unload his cum for ten seconds and breath heavily from the pleasure Elsa delivering to him . He then laid down beside her and gave her a lazy kiss . "That..**pat**..was..**pat**..amazing"said Elsa . "Your amazing" said Jyle .

They both share a kiss and went to cuddling each other . "Goodnight Elsa" Jyle said and kissed her forehead . "Goodnight Jyle" Elsa said and pecked his lips . They then tangled their legs together and slept peacefully in the night .

**Hoped Enjoyed This Chapter, I Apologies If I Didn't Really Write The Smug Scene Very Well . I Needed To Read Other Fanfics With Lemons So I Can Learn How To Write One Myself . Anyway Hoped You Enjoy, Tune In Next Time . Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Arendelle's Defenders Pt 1

A Promise Of An Assassin .

**Hello Guys, If You Feel The Chapter Is A Bit Too Short . Its Because I Made It In Two Parts . Hope You Enjoy This Chapter And Wooooow Over 900 Views Thank You Guys So Much, Anyway Enjoy This Chapter**

Chapter 17 : Arendelle's Defenders Part One

Jyle slowly started waking up from his slumber, he slowly opened his eyes an stirred a bit in his comfortable relaxing bed . Wait...the room wasn't familiar to him, he felt the bed wasn't familiar either . He look to his side and widened his eyes of the sight he was seeing . He saw Elsa, having her arm around his . She appeared to have no clothes at all, then the memories from last night . Wow was last night amazing, a grin appeared on his face and Elsa slowly started to stir in her sleep . "Hmmmm" Elsa mumbled and slowly sat up from her sleep . "Morning" she said and yawned . She opens her eyes and sees Jyle shirtless and smiling at her . "Morning Jyle...Jyle ?!" She said widening her eyes and felt naked under her covers . She pulled the covers to cover her and spoke . "What happened ?" Elsa asked . "Don't you remember ?" Jyle asked . Elsa hesitated for a while and remembered their little fantasy from last night . She blushes from the memories and looks at him . "Did we...last night" Elsa said . Jyle nodded knowing what she meant .

Elsa then grinned at him and slowly lowers her covers to expose her bats chest . Jyle raises an eyebrow and sees Elsa coming towards him leaning to his lips . They shared a passionate kiss and giggles in between it, Elsa pushes him back to his back and continued their kiss with her on top of him despite her legs being at the side . She broke the kiss and whispers into his ear "ready for round two ?" She whispered . "Thought you'd never ask" Jyle said and crushed his lips with hers . They stayed like that for a while and started to feel each other up . They certainly got back into the mood but a sudden knock on the door interrupted their little fantasy .

"Elsa ?! Time to get up, we need to discuss plans for the inferno invasion " Anna said thought the door . Both of them looked at each other and froze at their place . Elsa the tried to think of something to say and spoke up . "I'll be right there Anna...I just need some time to change" she said . "Ok well hurry up, by the way have you seen Jyle ? I can't find him anywhere" she asked . Elsa frozen again from Anna's search for Jyle . "Ummmm...I'm sure his around Anna, hold on I'll be out in a minute" Elsa said and went up from her bed and started looking for dresses to wear in her closet while naked . Jyle was chuckling from his lover's appearance of hurrying to slip into clothes while he observed her . "Ok when I get Anna to the dining room, you slip out from my room and join us later . Ok ?" Elsa explained . "Yes mommy" Jyle said sarcastically .

She slipped into her dress and rushed outside and closing the door behind her leaving Jyle to slip into his clothes alone . He was planning on not wearing any assassin robes today since he will be busy training his students and being trained by David .

Elsa stretches a smile across her face and Anna raises an eyebrow to her sister's strange behavior . "Is something wrong ?" Your acting kinda weird" Anna asked . "Ummm no...ofcourse not . Come on let's go to the dining room and eat" Elsa Said and hurried her sister towards the dining room . "Ok ok, slow down I'm going" Anna said and walked with her sister towards the dining room . Elsa decided to wear almost the same style as her ice dress but it covered her shoulders, it cover her neck a bit but not completely . Because of this Anna was able to see a small red part of her hickey .

"Elsa...is that a hickey ?" Anna asked . "What ummm no !" Elsa said and covered her neck . "It's just...a small bruise I got from...hitting a furniture, yeah that's it" Elsa said trying to convince Anna . "Well let me see" Anna said and tried to examine the bruise/hickey but Elsa protested . "No it's fine Anna really" Elsa pleaded . "Still let me see, cause it doesn't really appear like a bruise" Anna said . Anna was getting uncomfortably close to Elsa, she didn't want her to know that Jyle was the one who gave her a hickey...well not yet really . Elsa think fast and looked at the entrance of the dining room . "Oh look were here, let's go" Elsa said and walked towards the dining room . Anna was still dumbfounded, Elsa was really acting strange and she was going to find out but she let it slip for now since they got important plans to discuss .

Jyle was slipped out of Elsa's room undetected, he was lucky that no one saw him . Jyle walked at the hallway towards the dining room . Kristoff was at the entrance and it looked like that he just woke . "Sup dude, you look really different without you outfit you know" Kristoff said . "Oh shut up" said Jyle to Kristoff who chuckles and opens the dining room's door . "Finally you guys are up" Anna said seeing the two boys . "And where have you been ? I've been looking for you all morning" Anna said to Jyle . "I've been ummmm, climbing the castle ?" Jyle said sounding very unconvincing . "Hmmm and where's your robes ?" Anna asked . "Well I decided to not wear it since I'll be training my students and by mentor David" said Jyle . Him and Kristoff then sat across sofa and began to discuss plans . "Aren't we suppose to discuss this with the councillors ?" Jyle asked . "Their not in today, plus I think I'll be best to discuss plans just the four of us" Elsa said . Jyle nodded and listened attentively but before Anna could begin, Jyle's students suddenly appeared right behind each of them including David . "Sup guys, we've got more information for you guys that I'm pretty sure you'd like to know" Zane said . "Well what ever it is, it better be good course barging in a royal castle isn't exactly very nice" Jyle said and the group then went by his side and began too explain but they were interrupted by Anna who was scanning Jyle's neck . Jyle's clothes were a bit loose today so his neck was exposed but can be easily covered . "Jyle ? Is that a hickey ?" Asked Anna . Jyle widened his eyes and looked at the side seeing his exposed love bite from Elsa last night . Elsa was in shock from his exposure and stirs away a bit from his embarrassment . His students were surprised and Zane and Ace immediately examines his neck .

"No it's not" Jyle said while pulling his shirt upwards to cover the hickey but Ace and Zane pulled down the covers and observed his hickey . "Mentor !...that is a hickey!...and look at this" Zane said and lifted his shirt exposing his upper belly but his shirt wasn't removed completely just lifted . "You have hickeys everywhere !" Zane said . Everyone eyed on Jyle for an explanation but he was literally out of options . "I can explain" Jyle said . Everyone was still waiting for an explanation, Elsa was looked away from his embarrassment and tried to hide her involvement . "I ummmm..." Jyle couldn't think of any explanation but thankfully Damian put a hand on his shoulder and spoke up "alright! Mentor...your finally getting some, now tell me who is it ?" He said and it made Jyle blush if Damian curios to who his lover was . "Ummm you all have no business of knowing my life affairs okay, so I suggest to keep your love affairs to yourself and I'll keep mine" Jyle explained and it earned him now curios eyes at him . "Oh come on mentor, tell us we won't tell promise" Ace said .

Jyle was about to protest but thankfully David stepped in and stopped their little fun . "Alright tats enough, if he doesn't want to tell then don't force him plus he have bigger problems to discuss" David said . Everyone sighs in defeat and went back to business, Jyle however was thankful for David for stepping in, he owned him twice now . One for the night with Elsa ofcourse . "Alright first things first-" said Damian .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the meeting, Anna and Kristoff hurried themselves from the group to talk in private . "Kristoff...don't you think that Elsa has been acting a bit, i don't know...weird" Anna asked . "Well now that you mention it, she has been actin a bit strange" Kristoff said thinking about Elsa's strange behavior . "And her hickey which she claims that is nothing but a bruise" Anna said crossing her arm . "Yeah...actually Jyle has one too, actually he has a lot" Kristoff said .

Anna kept thinking and thinking until she got a suspicion to how her sister got it . "You don't think that hickey on Elsa's neck was from Jyle right ?" Anna asked . "I don't know Anna, maybe which kinda explains why Jyle has a lot on him" Kristoff said .

Anna gasp and Kristoff widened his eyes of getting the idea what was going on . "You don't think they-?" Anna didn't need to finish her sentence, Kristoff already knew what she meant . Kristoff didn't even answer her . They both leaned into the door of the dining room and observed Jyle and Elsa who was sitting close next to each other laughing and talking . "Oh My God" Anna said and continued to watch her sister with Jyle .

Xxxxxxxxx Two Days Later xxxxxxxX

Jyle , his students and all the guards positioned themselves for the upcoming attack and waited for their assault . Jyle and his students were positioned up on the roof on the center of the village . The rest of the guards defend district by district on each side of the village . The commander, captain and David were positioned in the front of the castle with no one defending the front gate . Jyle used his eagle vision to see if there was any movement on the woods, he sees over a group of army coming to their way and readied their defensive position . "Here they come !" Jyle yelled . Suddenly infernos started rushing the village with horses and men . Guards were able to push back a few of them but the horses advanced into the village and attacked the guards that were defending . Jyle signaled Zane to assist the guards at the frontal line, he quickly kills a few infernos when arriving but more appeared from the woods and charged at them . Zane ordered the men to fall back and regroup with the other guards, he took down a few infernos that were advancing to provide that the other guards regroup with the others . Jyle sees that the infernos were closing in so he prepared his defensive maneuver and yelled "_Insieme per la vittoria!_ (We stand together!)" . His students then yelled back "_Insieme _!(Together)" .

His students then rushed towards the incoming infernos and air assassinated each one they landed on . Jyle stood at the roof and observed the battle, he jumps at midair and stabs a random inferno . He docks down from an incoming swing from an inferno then he stabs his neck from the side and kills him . He then runs up to a inferno making him roll down the ground and dodged an attack from an inferno with a lance and stabbed his throat . he then flips from the infernos back and grabbed the incoming lance coming towards his and stabs the infernos throat as well , Jyle grabbed the lance and does a full round to strike the lance at the incoming inferno coming he's way . The lance's strike hit the infernos stomach and Jyle let's go of the weapons grabs nearby inferno by his side and use the infernos sword to block the downwards attack from another inferno attacking him . He kicks the other inferno and stabs the inferno that was holding the sword to his back . Suddenly a inferno swung his lance at him and Jyle quickly turns and docks down from his attack . He then went towards him and snapped his neck, a inferno suddenly grabbed him from behind but Jyle used the back of his head to headbutt the inferno making him let go of Jyle and the incoming attack that was suppose to hit Jyle landed on his companion's shoulder . Jyle the grabbed the back of the inferno 'a neck that was suppose to attack him with the lance, and Kneed his stomach and head-butted him . He then sees a sword coming towards him and Jyle blocks it and punches the inferno's jaw . He then turns and did a lighting fast dodge from multiple infernos and stabbed at a near by inferno on the back of his neck . He then activate his hidden blades and charged forward, he stabbed two infernos and quickly draws his short blade . He was now using his left hidden blade and a short blade on his right . Jyle then does a full round pairing the inferno's attack and slashes his hidden blade at the side of the inferno's neck, he wasn't finished yet he proceeds to stab his neck again and push him too the ground at the same time . He slowly stands up but doesn't noticed the an inferno coming behind him, he was luckily saved by Robel and he stabs the man killing him instantly . Jyle nods his head to thank him and advances to the other infernos who were still fighting at the frontal line .

The forces of the infernos were decreasing a bit but that didn't meant that the battle was won yet . Jyle and Robel advances to the frontal line with Ace and Damian at the roof for cover fire . An inferno came rushing towards them but Damian saved their strength by killing the inferno with his crossbow . They then end up at the frontal line and Ace and Damian landed to the ground ready to fight side by side with their mentor . They sprung at the infernos and brawled to defend anymore infernos entering the village . Ace quickly slashes the infernos guts and Damian finishes the job by literally stabbing the man's head . Zane and Robel performed an twin assassination by both of them slashing the infernos stomach and went behind him and kicked his legs making the inferno kneel down, they then jumped and stabbed the back of the inferno's neck killing him . Jyle in the other hand slashing each and ever inferno he came across, Jyle inserted his short blade at the inferno's bottom jaw and pushed his blade to the side making his neck break and putting his head to the side . Jyle pulled out the sword and disarmed a inferno near him, he grabs the inferno's head and slowly slides the short sword on the man's neck and slashes it at the last second . Jyle then blocks an infernos attack and kicks the inferno's stomach . He put his left hand on the back of the man's head who was still bedding down from the pain of his kick and used his hidden gun to kill him .

They kept fighting and fighting and fighting, the forces of the infernos were decreasing immensely and Jyle then slowly sees the the leader of the inferno finally emerging from the woods . Jyle took the opportunity and charged at him, the leader saw him coming and dismounted from his horse . Jyle stops his pace and slowly starts to walk in circle with the inferno leader . "Ahhhh so your the famous hooded man that's been interfering with my plans" inferno leader said . "_Si _(yes) and I've come to end this right now" Jyle said . "Ha! Such strong words, let us see if it can be put to action" the leader said and unsheathe his sword . "Will see about that" Jyle said and pulled out his tomahawk . They charged and clashed their weapons together, they swung a few time but dodge each others attack . The leader swings his sword to Jyle's chest bit Jyle quickly invades it but a portion of his clothing was cut so it made a small cut on his assassin robes . Jyle then swung his tomahawk at the man's direction but it quickly get dodged by every single attempt Jyle kept swinging . He started to get annoyed and used his knife instead . It cut the leader's chest but he quickly dodges Jyle next incoming attack with his tomahawk . Jyle grew tired of this and activated his hidden gun . "I had enough of this" he said and shot the leader in the chest for maximum damage . The leader dropped to the ground and Jyle went to his side and activated his hidden blade . "Where is the key you hold secretly ? Tell me !" Jyle threatened the leader . "**laughs** you mean that key for a stupid vault...fine take it I have no use for it anymore" the leader said and handed the key to him from his clothing . "**laughs** you failed hooded man, this was merely a distraction so the others could infiltrate the castle and kill the Queen" the leader said . "But I did know and left men capable of handling any raid" Jyle said . "Oh but do you know that I send more then just a group, I send my best men to take of the job so either way hooded man **cough** you've...failed" the leader said and laid dead on Jyle's arms . "riposare in pace (rest in peace)" Jyle said and dashed towards the castle back leaving his student and the guards to fight off the last remaining infernos . "I better not be to late" he thought and jumped on a horse and went straight towards the castle .

**Oh Boy This Is Getting Intense, The Next Part Will Be Here Soon So If You Wanna Find Out, Tune In Next Time And Thank You To All My Wonderful Readers . Anyway I'm Out, Peace !**


	18. Chapter 18 : Arendelle's Defenders Pt 2

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Omg God, We Are Getting Close To 1000 Views! Thanks To All My Viewers, Favorites And Follows . I Never Thought I'd Get Close To 1000 Views . Thanks Everyone And Enjoy The Chapter . **

Chapter 18 : Adendelle's Defenders

Part Two .

Jyle was able to get to the castle in time, he entered the gates and wasn't surprise of scene he was looking upon . He saw a group of dead infernos all over the floor with David in the middle with commander and captain at the back protecting the main door of the castle . "Well seems you had fun" Jyle said grinning . "Well a man's got to have fun somtimes" David said, they broke to a small laughter and went to the front main door .

"What's the situation ?" The captain asked . "Well, inferno brotherhood's army is decreasing immensely, the battle will be over soon" Jyle said . "And your little friends ?" Jon the commander asked . "At the village fighting along side the guards" Jyle replied . "Good" was the words that Jyle heard before he pulled out a pistola and shoots at David at the back . He then points it at the captain so he wouldn't make and move and Jyle got to his mentor's side quickly . "Mentor !, hold on your going to be okay" Jyle said trying to get him to safety but it was no use . He wouldn't be able to find any medic soon even if Jon wasn't threatening him, David was gonna die and he couldn't do anything about it . "Jyle shhh it's alright" David said softly . "No mentor! Don't give up on me don't-" Jyle was now trying his best to hold his tears . He may be an deadly assassin but he was human just like the rest of us . He could feel sad and angered and happy just like everyone but only he never truly showed those emotions only except Elsa . He let the tears finally drop from his eyes "don't you do this mentor !, I can't lose another person i hold dear" Jyle said . "Jyle...just...take care of the brotherhood for me...protect everyone...don't let...the Templars...win" David said and let death take over him . Jyle widened his eyes and shakes his mentor . "MENTOR...MENTOR...MENTOR DAVID !...DAVID!" Jyle screamed and clenches the ground as hard as he can .

"Why...why would you do this Jon ?" Roben the captain asked . "Don't you get it you little prick, I'm a fucking Templar" Jon said and showed his Templar necklace under his uniform . "Traitor" Roben mumbled . The main door suddenly opens and screams of Anna and Elsa started to be heard . Jyle looked up at the door and widened his eyes, he was so shocked to what he was looking it . "Jyle help us !" Anna screamed . "Jyle help !" Elsa screamed as well .

Jyle was shocked to what he was looking at, he blinked a few times to see if he was dreaming "Alber ?" Jyle mumbled . Alber, Kevin, Erik and Hugo can be seen standing besides the royals with a few guards by their sides and ofcourse the guards that were holding the royals . "Surprised ? My friend ?" Alber said grinning . "Why...why Alber why ! I trusted you !" Jyle screamed . "Well you should never have trusted a Templar really" Hugo spoke up . "You see Jyle, we were Templars this whole time and I'm surprised that you found out just now" Hugo said .

Jyle then think back, he should have observed them . He should have use his eagle vision to see if they were Templars but it never showed . Why, why were they doing this . And why did the royals had to be involved . "Templar _Figli Di Puttana_ (MotherFuckers) ! You'll pay for this" Jyle said and started charging at them . But he stopped his pace when he saw Erik point the crossbow at Kristoff who was separated from the two sisters and looked badly beaten . "Take one step closer and your friend or the royals die, and You !" Hugo said then pointed at Elsa . "Make at least one snowflake and your sister's life will be taken" Hugo said . Elsa then looked down and felt powerless since she couldn't use her powers . She wanted to help so badly but risking everyone's life wasn't worth it . "And you" Hugo said and pointed at Jyle . "Lead us to the vault or they die" Hugo ordered . "What vault ?" Jyle lied . "Don't play dumb with me assassin, we know about the vault and we know what's in their so lead us now" Hugo said and signaled Erik to point the cross right on his head . "Ok ok, I'll take you their just...spare them" Jyle said and walked up the stairs . He got up and enters the castle while passing Alber . "I should have never trusted you" Jyle said looking at him . "I'm full of surprises, now walk" Alber said and pushed him further from the group of Templars .

Jyle leaded them to the throne room and activated the secret entrance to the vault . "Finally, it's about time you guys got here" and familiar voices echoed from the room . "Ahhhh your here, I thought you'd be here late" Hugo spoke . "Nahhhh, id never be late especially since I'm about to become King" the voice said . "That voice" Anna mumbled . Elsa widened her eyes from her realization of knowing who's voice that is .

The source of the voice them emerges from the shadows and reveals himself . "It can't be" Kristoff said . Jyle was dumbfounded to who the man was and simply watches the group eyeing on him . "Hans ?!" Anna says . "Prince of the southern isle, it's about time we meet again" Alber spoke up . "I have no need for that worthless title anymore" Hans said and smirks . "Your...the guy who betrayed Anna ?" Jyle said . Everyone then looked at Jyle then back to hand except Anna who was facing away from him . "And you must be the the guy with the stupid hood running around the roof like an idiot" Hans insulted . Jyle got angry quickly and activated his two hidden blades . "Oooooo I'm so scared" Hans said sarcastically . The Templar group pointed the crossbow at Elsa this time and Jyle immediately deactivates his blades and looked at Hans . "I'll come for you" Jyle said to him . "Interesting now open the vault" Hans demanded . Jyle then went Down the entrance to the vault and prepared to open it . The group follows quickly and orders him to open it . Jyle then inserted each key to their place and adjusted their position . As soon as it was positioned correctly, the door then opens lifting the door and revealed a glowing shining round object.

"_Sorprendente_ (Amazing)" said Jyle and continued to look at the artifact . Jon then pushes him closer to the Apple and orders him to take it . Jyle then started walking closer and closer to it and it kept getting shinier and shinier by every step he took . He slowly grabs the apple and closes his eyes for anything that's abut to happen . When he finally grabbed the apple he started hearing many voices and power started surging into his veins but he remembered that the Apple was capable of bending other people,a will including yourself so Jyle concentrated on the apple's power an deactivated it, making it go into its normal state . The others were amazed but they wanted their little business to be over with . "Good...now had it over" Hugo ordered . "My friends first" Jyle said . "Oh Jyle, you know how the system works . The apple and then your friends okay, now had it over" Hugo ordered . Jyle was getting nervous, the crossbows pointing at his friends and the apple giving to them . They would have absolute power over mankind and Jyle was learned to kill those enemies but if he didn't hand the apple then they would kill Elsa, Anna and Kristoff . He wouldn't be able to fulfill the promise he gave to Agdar, he would break it . Jyle couldn't risk that, the sisters meant dear to him right now instead of the people . He throws the apple at Hugo and speaks . "Now...release them" Jyle said . Hugo hesitated and answered "hmmmmm...no" Hugo said smirking . Jyle widens his eyes and looked at him with anger . "Take him !" Alber ordered . Two Templar guards then go up to his side and slowly approaches him . "One wrong move and they die assassin" Hugo said . Jyle couldn't resist, he just couldn't . He didn't want to risk Elsa and Anna's life, so he stand down and let the guards take him . "Remove his gear" Alber ordered . The two guards then started to remove the equipment on Jyle and took him with the group . "Let's go outside shall we" Jon said to Jyle and walked forward .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They ended up outside the front of the castle and thanked their luck that the battle is still going on . They then pushed Jyle at the center moved at each side of him . "Guards, close the gates and guard it's front" Hugo said and all the guards immediately started going to the front gates and closing it . "What are you doing ?" Kevin asked . "Making sure no one interrupts" Hugo said and positioned himself . Erik, Jon, Hugo, Alber and Kevin positioned them selves around Jyle . The two guards that stayed at Jyle then started to push him down to the ground, the first guard held him while the other raised his sword to strike him . "Jyle !" Elsa screamed his name but it was pointless it seems .

As the sword come down towards Jyle's neck, he broke the first guards hold and held him behind . The other guard accidentally strikes the first guard and Jyle unsheathed the dead guards sword and pierced him into the neck . The five Templar leader then unsheathed their weapons and surrounded Jyle . Hans stayed by the royals and Kristoff side to make sure they don't escape while holding a sword at them and watching the brawl at the same time . Jyle then picked up the other sword from the guard and prepared his stance . They charged towards him but Jyle quickly charges towards Erik and blocked his attack . This gave him a small opening from their surrounding technique and stabbed Erik right on the head killing him . Jyle was mad, super man . He was going to tear these people apart one by one . Jyle then clashes his sword at Kevin and encases the incoming attack from Hugo . He then tries to encaged Alber but it was interrupted by Jon and their swords clashed and parried each others attacks . He the kicks him and blocks the three incoming swings coming towards him . Jyle does a full round spin and swings at the three, he doesn't damage anyone but managed to make a scratch on Kevin's clothes . He then encaged Hugo and gives him a hard kick on the guts making him groin in pain but he was saved when Jyle was about to deliver the final blow to Hugo by Alber . Jon the kicked him from behind making him stumble down and quickly getting up for their incoming attack . Kevin charged first and tried to stab him but it quickly got dodged and Jyle finally took the opportunity to strike him and stabbed his stomach .

Jon, Alber and Hugo was now the only one left still standing . Jyle quickly charges in front of the three and clashes his sword at them . Jyle blocks Kevin's attack and kicks Alber to the ground, he then parries Hugo's attack and punches his face . Jyle then clashed his sword on Kevin and quickly grab his shoulder and held him by the neck . He then stumbles Kevin down and kicked his faced and braced for the attack coming from Jon . Jon slashes his sword across his shoulder and Jyle groined in pain, but he didn't back out yet . He counters the attack by doing a full round at his direction and slashes his sword on Jon . It landed on his arm and it made a clean cut on his arm . Jon groined and backed away, Jyle was begging to have the upper hand but Kevin suddenly punched his jaw and Hugo delivered a more devastating punch making a few of Jyle's teeth fall of . Jyle stumbles down but gets back up, Jon then got his revenge by kicking his face and making him stumble down the ground .

"Is useless Jyle, why is someone's life that important to you ? Their just brats" Hugo said . Jyle then lifts his face from the ground and looks at the two sisters . They were horrified of the state their friend was in right now . This was the first time they saw Jyle actually losing a fight . He then slowly gets up on one knee . "That doesn't matter, you'll never stop at one" Jyle said and slowly picks up the two swords by his side . "ILL TAKE YOU ALL ON !" Jyle screamed and charged at them clashed his weapon . He flips at Kevin and slashes his back while blocking Hugo's attacks behind him . Jyle then finally kills Kevin by stabbing his back and moved towards Hugo, he swigs and parries a few of his attacks but it quickly tired him and Jyle took the opportunity and slashes his chest . He backs away and Jon then charged at him and slashes his direction . Jyle blocks most of Jon's slashes, he then breaks his defense by stomping on his knee making It bend and break and Jon the fell to the floor screaming in pain and Jyle then Delivered the final blow by it was blocked by Hugo who then stashes Jyle's chest but Jyle quickly recovers and slashes at his arm to disarm him . Hugo drops his sword and kneels down from pain . Jyle slashes Hugo's throat and proceeds to Jon and stabbed him right in the heart .

Jyle emerges from the brawl and quickly walks to the two sisters . He noticed that Hans had disappeared and quickly walks to them . "Where are you Hans !" Jyle screamed . He then suddenly heard and voice behind him . "Here" Hans said . "Jyle behind you !" Kristoff screamed . Jyle couldn't react, Hans inserted the sword at Jyle's back and deepened the sword into him making Jyle scream in pain . "Jyle Nooooo" Elsa screamed and ran towards the two . Hans then pulls out the sword from him and backs away letting Elsa get to Jyle's dying side . "Your a fool Elsa, just remember that the Templars will come for you in three weeks so you better prepare yourself" Hans said and fled away . He couldn't get the apple from Hugo but he would eventually have it for himself .

Meanwhile Jyle was coughing lots of blood out from his mouth, he was wet from his own pool of blood . Anna and Kristoff went to their side but kept their distance from the horrifying scene . "Jyle hold on, your going to be okay" Elsa said trying to heal him with her powers but it was no use . "Elsa.." Jyle mumbled trying to get her attention but it failed . "Shhh, save your strenght it's going to be okay" Elsa said . "Guys hurry and get help" Elsa said to Anna and Kristoff . But Kristoff was the only one who fled to look for help, Anna was to shocked from how bad Jyle's condition was . "Elsa..." Jyle mumbled again but it failed again . "Jyle please, save your strength it's going to be okay" Elsa said softly . Jyle then slowly grabbed Elsa's hand and it got her attention . "Elsa...**cough**..I'm sorry I couldn't **cough** keep you father's...promise" Jyle said . "It's okay Jyle it's okay, now hold on" Elsa said waiting for help, she was really getting nervous and impatient cause Jyle could die any moment . "Elsa...you and I both know there's no time left" Jyle said . "Noo...I can save you...I can save you" Elsa pleaded while tears were falling from her eyes . Suddenly Jyle then remembered a moment from the incident that he remembered .

Xxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxX

"Agdar ! Agdar ! Listen to me . I love you my dear, take care of our daughters for me" Agdar immediately looks to her wife and protested "Nooo! No no no no . I can save both of you, I can save both of you !"

Jyle remembered that moment very well . Elsa actually said the same words just like his father

Like father like daughter right ?

XxxxxxxxxFlashback EndxxxxxxxxX

Jyle smiled at the memory and looked at Elsa "Elsa...i love you...take care of Anna okay.." Jyle said . "Noo Jyle ! Jyle please !" Elsa begged . "I'm sorry Elsa ..**cough**...I love you" Jyle said and held her cheeks . Elsa held his hand on her cheeks and let the years stream down . Jyle then smiles at both of the sisters that were crying immensely and slowly closes his eyes . He takes one final breath and rested in Elsa's arms . "Agdar...I'm sorry...I failed" he said his last thoughts and...

Jyle students suddenly burst from the gates with Kristoff by their side and the other guards followed them . They were shocked to find the councillors dead body, their mentor David and Jyle on Elsa, arms...dead . "No, were too late" Kristoff said and kneel down on the ground and shamefully blamed himself for not getting back in time . "Mentor Jyle ! Nooo " Ace screamed and cried, she grabbed Damian's chest and Buried herself on him . Domain wrapped his arms around her and looked down on the ground and shakes his head on denial . Zane dropped to the ground and put his hand on his forehead "it can't be, mentor Jyle and David...they can't" Zane said while trying to hold his tears . Robel simply stands their and watches the scene, he was crushed mentally so badly that he simply couldn't react . Kristoff hurries to Anna side and comforts her by hugging her .

Elsa kept crying on Jyle's dead body and it started to get cold a bit making the snow more colder especially since it's winter . She then leans into Jyle's lips one last time and whispers in his ear . "I love you too...always and forever" Elsa whispers and starred at the crowd nearly surrounding her .

People's attention instantly drifts away from Jyle towards the apple . Hugo was still holding but it suddenly started glowing and shining . It was acting weird and the aura around it started spreading around the area especially around Elsa and ...Jyle .

**Oh No Did Jyle Really Die, You'll Have To Find Out Soon After . Thanks Again For The Wonderful Viewers And The Reviews . I'll Be The Most Happiest Man Alive If I Hit 1000 Views . Thank You So Much Again And I'll See You Guys Next Time Peace !**


	19. Chapter 19 : New Mentor

A Promise Of An Assassin

**I Know I Haven't Been At For A While But I Got A lot Of Writers Block And I Needed Ideas And Names To Execute This Next Chapter Perfectly . Sorry For The Delay But Were Back . Over 1200 Views Guys ! Oh My God You Guys Rock . And 6 Followers Abd 5 Favorites, Thanks Guys So Much . Hope You Review This Next One And Enjoy ! **

Chapter 19 : A New Mentor

The apple suddenly started swirling its aura around Elsa and Jyle's dead body, it's skinning bright light grabbing the attention of the crowd . Jyle's students, Anna and Kristoff took their attention from their morn and looked at the artifact .

Elsa was confused to what was happening, the apple glowing from a sudden moment was beyond her knowledge . The artifact suddenly Rose up from the air and beamed its aura at a greater distance . It started getting closer to Elsa, she grew scared of its sudden action and back away a bit while still holding Jyle close to her .

"What's happening ?" Anna questioned . The Apple's aura then swirled around Jyle's dead body and rose it up from Elsa's hold . She loosens her grip a bit too watch what the apple was trying to do . She finally let go of Jyle's body and let it up in the air .

The crowd was astonish from its mysteries power and watched it attentively . The aura continued to swirl around Jyle's body and shinned brighter as seconds pass .

Suddenly Jyle's wounds started to heal, the strike that he received from Hans started to cover up, all the blood started to disappear . Elsa and Anna started to get what was happening . They widened their eyes and prayed that they would see their friend again . Damian and the others were gripping each others hold of hoping of what was to come, Kristoff remained remained calm but inside he was pleading to see his companion again .

And suddenly a bright light flashed from the apple and Jyle's body

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Wha ? What's happened ?" Jyle said to himself and looked around . He sat up from the hollowed ground continued to question himself . "Am...am I dead ?" He asked himself . He started walking slowly to find any sort of company, answers or even the hopes to finding the mischief that he heard from his life that they called heaven and hell . _

_He then saw a bright light from a distance and started running towards it, but before he could get close to it he felt a grip on his wrist that stopped his pace . "What the ?!" He said and turned to the stranger that was holding him . "I don't think you should be going to that light I assure you" the hooded man said . "What ?! What do you mean ? What's behind it ?" Jyle asked . "Judgement . Paradise forever or damnation for eternity" the man said . Jyle jerked his hand of the man's grip and looked back at the light . "Why stop me, I am dead right ?" Jyle said . "Yes you are, but it isn't your time I can see that" the hooded man said . "How do you know, and who are you ?" Jyle asked . "It doesn't matter how and I know you already know who I am" the hooded man said . "Who ?" Jyle asked . The hooded man smiled and lowered his hood . _

_Jyle was shocked of his reveal, he was really questioning now if this is all a dream or if his really dead . There beside him was none other then...Jack Magante Da Pasay, father of Jyle Magante Da Pasay Of Arendelle . Jyle's hand was shaking violently, he just wanted it just grab his father and never let him go . "Hello Jyle, it's been so long" Jack said . "Father" Jyle whispered . Tears were dripping from his eyes and he embraced his father with relief . "Dad..**sniff**..I've miss you so much" Jyle said . Jack then took a moment to observe his son . "You certainly have grown up, look at you so tall now" Jack said . Jyle smiled of his attention of his maturity . "Dad...it's been so long...***sniff***...I...I've become a master assassin like you hoped I would be" Jyle said . Jack puts a hand on his shoulder . "You've made me proud already my son, even if you weren't an assassin just knowing that you have such a wonderful life is enough for me" Jack said . Jyle embraces his father and Jack then started leading him towards a fire place where three more strangers were sitting at . "Agdar ! Idun !" Jyle recognized the two immediately and ran towards them . "Jyle !" Both Agdar and Idun said and sat up to walked towards him . Jyle immediately jumped towards them letting the tears roll down his eyes . "You have no idea how much I've miss you guys" Jyle said . "We've miss you too, come sit" Idun said and offered him a sit next to her and Agdar . They sat down and began to chat while Jack and the stranger watched across them . "Tell me of your adventures I've very interested to know" Agdar began . Jyle then started explaining . _

_"Well I've become a master assassin, I've traveled across many lands and...I've also returned to Arendelle and live their now" Jyle explained . "Oh and how was our daughters in Arendelle ?" Idun asked . "Their doing very well, they gates are finally opened, Anna has found her suitor and Elsa is now Queen" Jyle said . "Oh I'm so proud of them, but how's Elsa ? Is she finally able to control her powers ? How are things with her and Anna ?" Agdar asked . "Yes she is able to control her powers now not perfectly but enough to keep everyone safe, she and Anna are back together they actually are every close now, and she is doing fine but I imagine that she isn't since of my death moments ago" Jyle said . "Who's Anna's suitor ?" Idun asked . "Oh well he's name is Kristoff Bjorgman, he is ice harvester and a very kind man, he is very loyal and protective of Anna" Jyle said . "His not royalty" Agdar said . "Yes but he was one of the people who saved Anna from being frozen to death" Jyle explained and continued . "He delivered her back to the castle and came back to save her from a horrible blizzard" Jyle said . "But ofcourse he didn't really save her but Elsa did" Jyle finished . "How ?" Agdar asked . "An act of true love remember" Jyle said . Agdar and Idun smiled of their daughter's success then asked Jyle . "Does Elsa have a suitor ?" Agdar asked . Jyle immediately started smiling and looked down with a blush on his face . "Well...yes she does" Jyle said ._

_Agdar and Idun was surprised of the news, they didn't expect Elsa to have a suitor from a moments after she freed the Kingdom . They thought she was too shy to approach men, even though she was asked plenty of time by other princes for her hand in marriage but she denied every single one of them time after time . "Really ? Well is he royal or a commoner ? Is he good to her ? Cause I will not approve if he is not royal especially since she is Queen" Agdar said harshly . "Agdar please...I'm sure the man is loyal and nice, tell me Jyle who is he ?" Idun asked . Jyle was getting nervous since they didn't know that he was Elsa's suitor . He was afraid that they wouldn't accept him, that Agdar wouldn't approve even though his dead . "Jyle is their something wrong ? Is it something I said" Agdar asked . Jyle took a deep breath and spoke up "Elsa's suitor...is me" Jyle said . _

_Idun gasped at the sudden reveal, Agdar widened his eyes and looked at Jyle very seriously . Jyle looked down expecting a disapproval of Elsa's parents . But it didn't really matter if he get a approval or a disapproval cause he was dead anyway . He then felt hands on his shoulder and he looked up to see Agdar smiling at his left and Idun on his right . "Jyle, if there was anyone I could trust with Elsa it's you" Agdar said . "Yes Jyle, I know she is happy being with you and that makes us happy too" Idun said . Jyle gives a weak smile at them and embraces them tightly . _

_"Alright Jyle I think is time you meet Mary" Jack announced and leaded Mary to Jyle . Jyle raises an eyebrow from how his father held Mary and shook her hand . "Jyle Magante Da Pasay" he introduces himself . Mary smiles it him and takes her other hand on his hand . Jyle was confused to how she was soon but continued to shook her hand . "Jyle...this is your mother" Jack said . Jyle then slowly stops shaking her hand and looked at Mary with shocked eyes . Mary then moved her hand to his head and stroke it softly . "Son" Mary said . Jyle tries his best to hold the tears but they kept rolling down his eyes, he gripped her hand and whispered to himself . "Mother" Jyle said . Mary noticed his struggle and embraces his son for comfort, as soon as he felt her embrace he could controls himself anymore and just Let It Go. _

_He broke down on her comfort and held her tightly . "Mother" he said again and continued to tighten his grip on her . Mary kept stroking his hair, "shhhh it's okay Jyle, just let it all out" she whispers to him . Jyle was finally able to see his mother, to see what she looked like, to feel her embrace, to feel her soft hand stroking his hair . "Mother...where have you been **sniff** it's been lonely without you" Jyle said . "I know son, please forgive me for leaving you and your father" Mary said . Jyle then takes a moment to look at her, "ofcourse I forgive you" Jyle said . _

_Both of them smiled and hugged each other and sat down next to each other . "So your a master assassin now, I was hoping you wouldn't really become an assassin but it seems your father introduced you too the creed anyway" Mary said . "For safety measures" Jack Said and earned him a slap to the arm . "Look at you Soo grown up, all this time you took after me" Mary said and moved her hand to Jyle's cheek . Jyle leaned into her hand and looked at her, "there's so much I have to tell you" Jyle said . "I know, I know you have many questions but there isn't much time left . I'll only tell you the important ones" Mary said . "What ?! But...I thought I was dead " Jyle said . "Yes you are Jyle but it isn't your time, faith only allowed you too die for you too have a chance to see us" Agdar said . "So does that mean...I'm going back" Jyle said . Mary nods her head and says . "My son im sorry for the little time you have with us but I can only answer one question for you" Mary said . _

_"Well...then tell me the night I was born, what happened" he asked . Mary looks down and hesitated . "Mary...there's not much time left, he deserves to know" Jack said beside her . Mary smiles and looked back at Jyle . She then began to explain . " _

Xxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxX

_"Jack...where's Jyle ?" She asked . "Hold on stay here Mary" Jack ordered and went to handle the situation . _

_Templars were spreading all around their house, they were surrounded and the two of them surely couldn't handle all the them . Jack went to distract them enough for Mary to get Jyle, despite Jack instructing her to stay she needed to find her child and find a safer place to hide . _

_As Jack went outside to fend off some Templars, Mary took the opportunity and went to take Jyle from the other room . Mary was relief to find her child safe but was nervous to find a dead Templar close to her child's bed . Jyle was crying and Mary took him on her hold and began to calm the baby . "Shhhhh, my child . Everything is going to be okay" Mary said . She then tried to find any possible way to escape but the house was surrounded, she had no choice but to defend Jyle all she can . _

_Suddenly Templars bursted through the back door with swords holding up their holds . Mary ran towards the front door since it was the only option to escape but she was then grabbed by the Templars took hold of her child . "Noooo! Leave him alone" Mary begged . _

_The Templars held Jyle on his leg and positioned a sword of his stomach while he cried . "Well well Jack, it seems you did have a child" the Templar spoke . "Ruiz !" Jack screamed . _

_"Hand me the Apple or your wife and child will be shot" Ruiz demanded . Jack starred at Mary with fear that Ruiz would not cooperate . Jack looked down hesitating if he should give the apple or not . "Jack don't do this" Mary plead . Ruiz then clipped his pistola and aimed it at Mary . "Nooo...ok" Jack gave up and handed him the apple . Ruiz then was about inches away from him and took the apple from Jack . "See, not very difficult right ? Now for a little fun . I'll be taking your child now" Ruiz said . "What !" Both Jack and Mary screamed . Ruiz ordered the Templar to bring Jyle to him while Mary tried her best to plead him not to take her child ._

_"I'm sure this child will bring good fortune to the Templar order" Ruiz said . "Nooo" Jack screamed and stabbed the two guards at each of his side . Ruiz signaled the guard to finish then off and wonder off with Jyle on his hand . _

_Jack and Mary tried to fought of the guards but Jack couldn't handle all the guards surrounding them, not when he was protecting Mary at the same time . Jack was growing tired and Mary could see her husband weakening so does the Templars . But Jack was a master assassin, he held worst battles before and assuredly he could handle this ._

_Luckily he was able to fought all of the Templars off until two was left remaining . The Templars however weren't stupid, one aimed a pistola at Jack while he was busy being distracted engaging a brawl with the other . _

_Mary saw the incoming shot and moved towards Jack . She was far away from the Templar that was aiming at him so she just jumped behind Jack to protect him from the incoming bullet . The bullet hit right on the chest and fell on the floor with blood springing out of her. "Mary!" Jack screamed and kick the man's groin and stabbed his neck . He then turned to the last Templar used his hidden gun to kill him ._

_Jack then went to Mary's side and sees that her eyes were already showing that she only had little time left . "Jack...there's not much...**deep breath**...time left" Mary said . "Shhh now everything is going to be okay I promise" Jack said . "No Jack...not this time...save Jyle...I'm sorry I won't be able...to be there for him" Mary said struggling with the blood on her mouth . "You will be there if you just hold on" Jack pleaded and let the tears fall . Mary then took one hand on his cheek and stroked it "strength...Jack" Mary last said and closed her eyes . _

_Jack embraced her close and stroked her hair . "pahinga sa kapayapaan (rest in peace) my love" Jack whispered . _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Ruiz held Jyle while he entered his vessel and entered the cabin of his ship . He put the apple at the side of his ship and stroked Jyle's head . "Don't worry my child, your name will be know when we finally achieved order on this world through the Templars" he whispered . He continued to stroke Jyle but a Templar suddenly burst into the cabin . "Lord Ruiz, we have a problem . A mad man is killing all our men outside" the Templar said . "Jack" Ruiz whispered and put Jyle on a comfortable couch "now my child, I'll be back soon" Ruiz said and went outside with the Templar . _

_Meanwhile a hooded figure entered the cabin through the window and held Jyle on his hand . "Shhhhhh Jyle, your fathers here now" Jack whispered and took the apple for the table and went out of the window . _

_While Jack finally retrieved Jyle and the apple, Ruiz was busy attending to the man who was causing mayhem on his troops . "Come now Jack, face me and end this foolish raid of yours" Ruiz screamed at the hooded man . "Oh I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone els" the hooded man said and turned to Ruiz . "Show yourself assassin" Ruiz screamed . The hooded man smirked and lowered his hood . "Impossible, David !" Ruiz said . "You messed with the wrong assassin Ruiz !" David said and signaled the other assassins from the roof and attacked the Templars . _

_The battle was long but it was almost with the Templars getting outnumbered . Ruiz saw this and retreated his men back to his vessel . "Get us out of here !" Ruiz ordered and sailed his ship towards the sea . _

_David watched his vessel sail away while Jack finally came to his side with Jyle on his hand and the apple on his hand showed Ruiz that he was defeated . "I assure you Jack and David, that apple will be mine and your child will meet his fate just as your ancestors did . I swear too it !" Ruiz said and turned his back from his enemies and continued to sail away . _

_"Do you think he will be back ?" David asked . "I'm not sure, but I what I do know is I need to seal this apple away . Away from the mankind's hands" Jack said . David put a hand on his friends shoulder and looked at the morning sun rising ._

_Xxxxxxxxx FlashBack End xxxxxxxX_

_Jyle looked down from Mary's story and sat down feeling that gravity could hold him . "You knew ?" Jyle asked his father . Jack hesitated and nodded his head . "Why...why didn't you tell me ?" Jyle asked again . "Because I didn't want you to go out for revenge" Jack said . "But never telling me is worst then me going on the path of vengeance" Jyle said . "Jyle you need to understand that your father was just protecting you" a voice echoed . Jyle then suddenly tried to find the source of the voice and remembered it . "David ?" Jyle said . David revealed himself behind Jack and greeted his student . "Hello Jyle" David said . Jyle was surprised but not shocked, he let the tears stream fall and looked down on them . "I knew that is hard Jyle but he was only protecting you, protecting you from the Templars, from Ruiz" David said . "I know what I've done wrong, I just hope you would able to forgive me my so-" Jack was interrupted by Jyle from his punch to his stomach, David was punched as well and both of them splatted saliva out of there mouth . "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW I FEELS TO FIND OUT THAT MY MENTOR AND MY FATHER KNEW ALL ALONG ON HOW MY MOTHER DIED !" Jyle screamed while his eyes were closed with tears streaming down from it . "I LIVED THROUGH MY WHOLE LIFE THINKING THAT SHE DIED FROM GIVING BIRTH TO ME BUT NO, BOTH OF YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU AND NOT GO AFTER RUIZ !" Jyle said . Both Jack and David the standing up straight with faces full of guilt and regret "we didn't want it to be this way" David said . _

_Agdar, Idun and Mary stood there watching the three with sorrows, they didn't want to interrupt so they let Jyle, Jack and David handle their little discussion . Jyle then whips his year away and looked at the both of them . "I...I understand what you were trying to do father but" Jyle took a deep breath "I forgive you both...but that doesn't mean I'm not going to find Ruiz and kill him for what he has done" Jyle finished . "Jyle, revenge is never the answer . It only gives you the satisfaction of ending the man's life that caused you pain" Agdar said . "That may be so...but I'll never forgive him for what his done" Jyle said . _

_Suddenly the apple appeared on his hand and he started fading in small particles . "It appears it is time my son" Mary said and hugged him . Jack David then held them and Agdar and Idun joined in shortly and gave Jyle a group hug . They the let go of each other and back away from Jyle . "Nooo...please, I want to stay" Jyle begged . "Don't worry my son, we will meet again soon" Mary said and they started fading away . "Don't leave me" Jyle said . "We will always be with you Jyle" Jack said . "Tell our daughters that were proud of them Jyle, remember the promise I gave you" Agdar said . "I'll never forget" Jyle said . They all smiled at him and faded in the light waving goodbye to him . As soon as they disappeared Jyle whispered one last time before the light blinded his visions . "I'll never forget" he whispered . _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX _

The brightness from the apple continued to shine, blinding everyone's Visions . The light slowly started to die out and they slowly looked back at the light . Elsa and Anna were now holding each other while Kristoff stayed by their side, Damian, Ace, Robel and Zane stayed from a distant with the crowd behind them and watched the apple's light .

Slowly they started to see a image forming from the apple's light, it was standing and it was holding the apple by its hand . Elsa eyed the image from its light and examined it, she was hoping too see who she thought she was seeing .

The light finally died out and they all finally were able to see the man holding the apple . They all gasp at the sudden sight they were seeing, they didn't know if it was an illusion the apple was making or a real person standing before them .

There where the apple shinned its light was Jyle Magante Da Pasay Of Arendelle standing before them . A voiced echoed from the air and it spoke loud but soft at the same time . "Your DNA has merged with the apple, with its power your able to control it at will but only when you allow it to guide you into the the right path . It's secrets will give you knowledge beyond does who think today, it's power will gain you anything you desire and it's light will heal your wounds physically, spiritually and mentally . But abuse it's power and it will corrupt your mind and you will be lost forever . I trust you that you will use it well my young one, and that you will seal it away from you passing" the voice disappeared from the air and silence was now all everyone could here .

They all looked back at Jyle who was opening his eyes and observed him . Jyle opened his eyes and slowly moved his body to feel his body again . Jyle looked at the crowd of people and the others who had widened their eyes at him and smiled at their reaction . Jyle then moved his eyes to the apple and whispered to himself "will you guide us to achieve peace or bring us all to ruin" he whispered . Jyle then looked up and saw Elsa approaching him slowly . "Jyle...is that really you" Elsa asked . Jyle smiled at her and walked up to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in a tight hug . "Does this answer you question ?" Jyle said . Elsa was now letting the tears fall from her cheek and broke down on his chest . She tightens her grip around him and kept crying like she had lost someone even though she clearly lost Jyle earlier about ten minutes ago before the apple brought him back to life .

"Shhh it's okay I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" Jyle whispered to Elsa and and loosens her grip on him and looked at him . "Don't you ever leave me again" she said and crushed her lips on his . Jyle was unprepared but adapted from the kiss quickly . Anna, Kristoff and the others were smiling of their affectionate moment . Ace was a bit heartbroken, knowing that her mentor didn't felt the same way as her but she was just glad that he came back and that was all the mattered to her right now .

The crowd gasp and whispered of their moment but they quickly cheered for them . Hearing this from the crowd, Jyle smiled knowing that the village had accepted him as the queen's suitor . Their kiss later interrupted with the others jumping at him and Elsa giving him a warm welcoming hug .

Anna was still in tears with her hugging Jyle but she quickly was overjoyed from the fact that her friend had retuned . Jyle student were hugging him and Ace was the most giving him a very passionate hug to her mentor . "Ace... Now don't go soft on me just because I came back" Jyle said . "It's good to have..**sniff**..you back mentor" Ace said while still hugging her mentor .

Elsa watched them and smiled at their small reunion again . She still felt a bit jealous but she was just mostly glad and happy Jyle was back .

Jyle finally was able to have space from all his friends greeting him again and moved towards David's dead body . His students then quickly saddens their eyes and them and everyone went silent again . Jyle kneeled on one knee to his deceased mentor and closed his eyes with his hand . "You have earned your rest mentor, _riposare in pace_ (rest in peace)" he said and carried his body towards table to give him a better funeral later .

The battle was finally over between Arendelle and infernos but Jyle feared that they will be back . He knew that the Templar were coming for them so he gathered the assassins with the crowd and stand on a table to have a Better sight of the crowd . The assassins later were finally gathered and everyone the listened and so did the crowd, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff . "Brother, sisters the Templars rises up against us once again . While David's murderer Hans Of The Southern Isles Stands besides our enemies, Laughing . Stand with me, And Show Them What It Means To Cross The Assassins !" Jyle finished his speech and earned him a shout of agreement . Jyle then shouts at them "_insieme_ ! (Together)" Jyle shouts . All the assassins including his students shouts back . "i_nsieme_ ! (Together)" the assassins shout . "Everyone rejoice to our new mentor !" Damian screamed . The assassins rejoiced to Jyle as their new mentor and Jyle quickly smiles and accepts their offer of making him mentor . Jyle the speaks up . Jyle :"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." . Initiate: "Nothing is true." Jyle: "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..." . Initiate: "Everything is permitted" . Jyle: "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." .

Jyle then jumps back to solid ground and walked towards the royals of Arendelle . "So what now ?" Kristoff asked . "I'm going to gather more assassins from Roma and send them here for better reinforcements" Jyle said . "I'm going to send a letter to The Kingdom Of Corona for help, hopefully not many casualties were taken during the battle" Elsa said . "Alright it's a plan then" Anna said and leaded then to the castle . "By the way...your parents are really proud of you guys" Jyle said . The two sisters turned to him and asked "you spoke to our parents ?!" They both asked . Jyle nods and says "your parents, David, my father...my mother" he said . "You need to tell us" Anna demanded and grabbed his hand . "Don't worry, I'll explain everything at the dining room" Jyle said and entered the castle .

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed That, Bet You Didn't Thought I Would Get Jyle Killed Huh . Well Think Again My Wonderful Viewers But I love Making Surprises . Don't Worry Ruiz Will Appear Again As Jyle's Main Goal Of Killing And Hans Will Return With A Few More Surprises . Thanks For The Wonderful Views, Follows, Favorites Everyone Once Again . R&R Everyone . Tune In Next Time, Peace !**


	20. Chapter 20 : Insieme(Together)

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Sorry For The Late Update Guys School Has Just Started For Me And It's Been Difficult . This Story Is Almost To Its End So Be Patient Everyone Cause The Huge Finally Is Almost Here . Anyone Thanks Again For So Many Readers, Over 1800 Views ! Thanks Guys So Much Guys . You've All Been The Best . Enjoy This Chapter, And By The Way If You Think The Story Os Starting To Get Out Of Place Just Message Me Pm Or Review Any Enjoy !**

Chapter 20 : _Insieme_(Together)

The funeral was about to take place a few hours, Jyle looked at the mirror at himself . He felt so guilty and shameful, if only he'd made it in time he would have stopped Jon from killing his mentor David . If only he killed him when as soon as he knew that he was a Templar, then maybe David would be standing next to him right now .

He decided to not wear his robes today since he wanted to attend as

Jyle Magante not the dangerous assassin he trained him to be . He looked at the window thinking deep thoughts, he watched the people peacefully . He may not be wearing his robes but he still wore a cloak around to feel warm from the snow .

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Anna come in . "Jyle ? Can I come in ?" She asked . Jyle turned around "yeah sure Anna" he said and went back to straying back to the window .

Anna didn't like Jyle being like this, she knew how it felt like to lose the someone they meant the world to, but Jyle has lost to many people in his life . His parents, his mentor, Agdar and Idun, it almost felt like he was completely alone .

"Jyle this isn't your fault" Anna said . "But Anna think about it, if i would have taken care of Jon then David would still be here . If only I knew, instead I let him go and waited till he strike and because of that someone that meant the world to me lost his life" Jyle said . "Maybe, but your not alone Jyle, me, Elsa and Kristoff are here for you . Were your family now, and don't you forget it" Anna said .

Jyle was able to smile from Anna's words but it was truth, they are his family now . He kept watching the people in peace and Anna went by his side and pulled him in the bed to sit her . "You said it yourself, their always watching us" Anna said . Jyle stretches a weak smile to her and nods his head . They both then looked at the window and went on their own daze of thoughts . Anna leaned her head on Jyle's arm and starred at the window .

The door cricked a sound, Jyle and Anna turn their heads to see Elsa entering the room with a blank expression . "Am I interrupting something !" She said . "Nope, we were just thinking" Anna said .

"Thinking about what ?" Elsa asked . "Nothing really just, thinking" she responds .

She was a bit curios to what the both of them were talking about but she let it slid since today wasn't really the best day to let her curiosity take over . She walks towards their side and sits next to Jyle at the other side while Anna sat at the other side still leaning .

She slides her hand on his and he then gripped it softly and played with her fingers . She looks at their hands and stretches a smile on her expression looked down hesitating to find the words to speak to him .

"Jyle...I'm really sorry for-" Jyle interrupted her apology . "Elsa I know, I understand" he said . "It's my fault that David was killed, if only I fended them off enough then maybe he would still be here" Elsa said .

"Elsa no, it's not your fault it's mine" he continued . "I knew from the start that commander Jon was a Templar and instead I waited for him to strike and because of that David is gone and it's all my fault" he said .

"You can't help something you can't prevent from happening" Elsa responded . "I could have if I acted early, and I got you and Anna in danger . I don't even know anymore if I'm capable of keeping Agdar's promise and being you and Anna's personal guard" he said .

After what happen to Jyle, he was starting to think if he was not capable of protecting the only family he had ever know . He thought that, how can he protect Anna and Elsa if he can't protect himself .

Him taking a stab to the back by Hans certainly changed the way he saw himself . Who can teach him to become stronger now ? . He may have eagle sense and that would certainly help him very much of dodging surprised attack and improve his awareness and combat . But he felt still weak, he can't only rely on eagle sense .

"Elsa like I said before I have enemies out there, enemies to would come for me for sure" he continued . "Enemies that doesn't know you, and if they heard that you are close to me especially knowing your queen , then you would be the perfect target to get to me plus they would have the opportunity to kill the Queen of Arendelle" he finished .

Elsa gripped his hand, she pulled him closer for him to look at her straight in the eyes . "Jyle like I said before as well, we will face anything together and you can't always do this alone" Elsa said .

He knew he couldn't really convince Elsa, and even if he did what would be the matter ? Jyle simply nods slowly to her giving her a 'alright' look . "I'm sorry I got Arendelle in danger, everywhere I go danger follows" Jyle said . "Jyle this isn't your fault, Templars have been here for a long time already you said so yourself" Elsa said .

This upcoming war will certainly bring a lot of casualties, Jyle kept thinking that he was to blame but Elsa was right the Templars were going to attack the Arendelle eventually . It was only the matter of time, he should be thankful that he came along before they attacked .

The Bushmaster hasn't even arrive in Arendelle yet and Jyle was starting to think if the Templars manage to block their path on sailing towards Arendelle . "The Bushmaster hasn't arrive yet, I'm starting to think if they got caught up to the Templars" Jyle said . "I'm worried too, since Rapunzel hasn't arrive either" Anna said . "Who's Rapunzel ?" Jyle asked . "She's our cousin" Elsa said .

"We asked the kingdom of Corona for help" said Elsa . Corona hasn't really come to Arendelle since Elsa's coronation day . The people who came along grew scared of returning because of the eternal winter Elsa accidentally delivered . But that didn't stop Rapunzel from visiting her cousins again despite the unexpected winter in the middle of summer . They needed her help and they were happy enough to provide and come along the trip to Arendelle .

Jyle stood up and held both of the girls hand and kneeled down . "Elsa,, Anna...don't worry, I'll protect you guys and Arendelle . The Templars will pay for what they did to me and David" Jyle said .

The girls smiled at him and gripped his hand to pull him towards them . They gave him a hug and leaded him towards the door . "Don't worry Jyle, we will stand for this together" Elsa said . They all then walked to the door and went out to funeral .

Xxxxxxxxx At The Funeral xxxxxxxxX

Jyle stood with his students at the side of their mentor's coffin, it was silent the wind blew calmly as if it was mourning for the people's lost .

Jyle kept starring at David's coffin, he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt taking over him . He couldn't stop thinking that it was all his fault, if only he could have prevented it, if only he could have been there earlier, if only he killed Jon at the spot then maybe he would still be here .

The coffin was now being lowered while everyone gathered around to throw their flowers at the coffin . Elsa and Anna threw their roses down the coffin as so does the crowd . Jyle and his student however waited for everyone els to throw their roses for them to throw their handkerchief down the coffin .

As everyone watched them about to throw their handkerchief, they first activated their hidden blades and made a small cut on their arm . They then dropped a small portion of blood on the handkerchief and threw down the coffin . For the assassins it symbolize as a close friend, to them David was like a father besides Jyle ofcourse .

They stood their for a while till it was finally time to give their speech to the people . Zane went first, he surprisingly gave a very serious and kind speech of mentor David till it was Robel, then Damian then Ace . Elsa, Anna and Kristoff gave a small speech for David, despite never really having to be introduced properly they still spoke words to the fallen mentor .

It was now finally time for Jyle to come up . He stood up from his seat and walked towards the pulpit, he slowly took the steps and walked nervously towards the center . Jyle almost couldn't take it since he still couldn't believe he lost another person he valued so much . But he kept a firm expression for David as an assassin . "Be strong for mentor" Jyle thought . He shook of the nervousness and took his steps towards the center . He Turned to the crowd and kept a firm expression and spoke up .

"_Brothers, sister, friends, family, strangers, I stand here today for one reason and one reason only . As you all know very well of the death of David Maestro,...A friend, a stranger, a mentor,...a family . It does not matter on as who you met David but know that he lived a fine life, he brought us up, lifted us, encourage us . He believed something that non that was possible, he believed in a world where all could live as family, he believed in peace, he believed that all could have equal justice . But the enemies took his believes away from him by taking his life, you know them as Southern Isles but we know as the Templars . Call them on how you prefer but it remains the same, there ruthless killers who seek order by bending the will of all of mankind . And now they seek war upon us because of something they thought was right . People of Arendelle I stand here today and tell you that we won't let them have their way, they may have an army but we stand together . We assassins will defend Arendelle as it is our home, and that I hope that Arendelle will stand with the assassins as one . We may struggle for years but we will not stop, because hope walks with us and that you may keep on believing that we will prevail . We will not let those Templars take away out future, let us put aside our grudges and work together, for it is the ability to chose...that makes us human . There is no book or teacher to show you the path...you must chose your own . Do not follow me...or anyone els . Riposare in pace (rest in peace) David Maestro, you will be dearly missed_" Jyle finished .

He walked down and stood beside the people about to cover the coffin of David . They then finally began covering the coffin with dirt, Jyle could hear a few cries from the crowd . Most from Anna and Ace, he let a few tears drop from his eyes and closed his eyes shut struggling to keep it together .

Ace went by his side and buried her face on his chest, she broke down right there and Jyle silently sobs with her . Elsa then went by his side and took his hand for comfort . He griped her hand but not hard to crush it but enough for her to know that he appreciated it . Damian, Robel and Zane watched their mentor being buried and it looked like that they wear in tears as well . Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and even Captain Roben was there to watch David .

As soon as the coffin was finally buried, the people stood there in prayer and was silent . The funeral didn't take long after that, when it was finally finished everyone went back to their homes except Jyle and the others . Jyle was now the only one standing at David's grave while everyone watched him in sorrow .

"I know this isn't my best goodbye but, I never got the chance to thank you for everything you've done for me . I know the promise you had to keep for my father of the my mothers's real death and I forgive you for it but...I'm still going after him...Ruiz . I hope you find what you were truly looking for in the next life my mentor, and that peace may follow you along the way . _Riposare in pace_ (rest in peace) my friend" Jyle finished .

Elsa went to his side while the others followed her path . She puts a hand on his shoulder and spoke "his in a better place now" she said . The others was able to stretch a smile but Jyle kept a sad expression and spoke "just how long till I find my own name in graves here, I only wonder if this war is just only going to bring more people here at the graveyard" he said . "Like I said Jyle, we stand together remember ?" Elsa said . Jyle looks at her and gave a weak smile and turned back at David .

She starts to lead him away and he was able to slowly follow her . He took one last look at David and left with the others back towards the castle.

XxxxxxxxxxxAt The CastlexxxxxxxxX

Lunch and dinner didn't felt energetic, they sat their in silence thinking of earlier . They couldn't stop the thoughts coming to them about the death of David and the war .

Elsa was going to a meeting tomorrow with the new councils, there was still other councils that stayed faithful to the Queen but most were locked away since Alber, Jon, Kevin, Hugo and Erik Were exposed of their truth identity . But other then that Jyle was going to attend the meeting as well since he will be granted the traitor commander Jon his position temporary .

Kai went towards the table they were eating at and went by Elsa's side "Queen Elsa, I've just been informed that Princess Rapunzel will be arriving at Arendelle within two days from now" Kai informed . "Thank you Kai, let us be a sure that we will give them a warm welcome once they arrive" Elsa said .

Kai nods her head and Elsa signals him that he was dismissed . Silence was brought back at the table, the hunger Jyle was feeling faded away . He stood up and excused himself from the dining room and walked out towards the door . But he stopped his tracks and turned around when Anna spoke up "where you going ?" . "I'm going to my room to think for a while, don't worry" he said and was about to continue walking but Elsa voiced stopped his movement . "Ok well...later meet me at the balcony at the end of the hall of our room later, we need to discuss I few things" she said demandingly but yet calm and relaxed . Jyle nods his head and finally walks out of the room .

They all then turned to each other giving worried expression to each of them . "I just hope he's alright" Anna said . Elsa looked at the door where Jyle left, even though Jyle is a fearless assassin he was still a person . She tapped on the table while still looking at the door . Anna noticed Elsa's discomfort an spoke up . "Elsa don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll be fine" . "I know Anna but I just wonder, how long will his struggle continue" she said .

Kristoff himself couldn't really view Jyle as a normal person, since he always does see him as an assassin with his hood covering his face but today's funeral definitely changed his view of him . "He'll be fine, I'll just take time" Kristoff said . The girls looked at him and back at their each other . Kristoff was right, the only way for him to recover from mourn of his mentor is to let time pass by until his back on his feet .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jyle stood at the balcony where Elsa told him to meet, he was holding the apple by his hand and examined it carefully . In his point of view, he could see symbols, hear voices and feel the apple's radiating light on his hand . The artifact was indeed powerful and unworthy for anyone to possess but why did the voice from beyond trusted him with it ? "Why would the voice trust me with something so powerful" he asked himself . The apple's light swirled around the balcony, even though he could see the things the apple was showing him, anyone could see its aura of light around it . Something was happening, something the apple was showing .

It started showing images of the upcoming war, it started showing images of people's corps, cries, screams but that wasn't all Nooo . It showed more then upcoming disasters, Jyle looked at the apple attentively processing all the information the apple was showing . The aura continued to swirl and flow around him, it grew brighter and brighter and suddenly...the light died out and was deactivated in a instant .

"Ruiz" he whispered . The apple showed that Ruiz would be coming to Arendelle along side Hans and his twelve brothers . He started to think if the King and Queen are Templars as well, what if the whole Southern Isles are Templar ? . Thinking about the things Hans could do to Anna and Elsa if he succeeds makes his hair at the back of his neck stand up straight . He needed to inform them as soon as possible, thankfully Elsa is in her way to him right now to discuss important matters he knows nothing about .

"What ever the apple showed, I'm gonna need more than Arendelle and the Assassins help" Jyle said to himself . "What ?" A soft calm voice was heard when Jyle was at his thoughts . He turned his head to find Elsa walking towards him . "Elsa,...hi...what is it that you wanted to speak about" he said . "Yes ummm I wanted to see if your okay, you've really got us worried" she spoke and continued . "Look Jyle I know its hard but...I understand what your feeling but Arendelle needs you to be strong right now for their sake . We need to give our all when the Templars arrive at Arendelle" she finished . Jyle was certainly sulking for awhile already, even though he has lost someone precious doesn't mean he can be sulking about David till war...Noo. He needed to be strong if he needed to win this upcoming war .

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you guys but it's not easy-" he cut himself off when he remembered about what the apple showed him . He turned to her and put on his most serious face on "Elsa...listen to me, the apple showed me images about the war...it showed me information you need to know" he said . Elsa was taken by shock when he instantly switched from sulking around to a serious tone . "What did it show you ?" She asked . "It showed me images, cries, screams, corpses, it showed me that Arendelle is mostly not going to survive this war . Many people are going to die and there's a good chance we would end up dead as well" he said . Elsa covered her mouth with her hands with a concerned look on her . "What can we do to prevent this ?" She asked . "We need more than just Corona and The Assassins help, we need more allies to fight along us" Jyle said and continued . "It also showed me that Hans and his brothers are leading the army along side...Ruiz" he last part his tones changed to a calm but yet angered tone, giving him a look of a fearless killer that would certainly paralyze anyone if they see him . "Ruiz ? The one you told us about that almost a took you away ?" Elsa wondered . Jyle gives a slow nod and looks over the balcony with the apple on his hand . He told Anna and Elsa about what happened during he was dead . He told them about Mary, from what happened, what their parents said . Everything .

"Elsa what ever the war will bring, I just want to let you know that what ever happens, I'll be at your side...always" he said and reached for her hand . Elsa sighed as he gripped her hand . She certainly loved the feeling of his hand on her, it made her feel...protected . It wasn't because he was her personal guard or because he was an assassin but it was because he was her friend from her childhood . She felt a small spark running across her veins, she wasn't sure if it was Jyle that was doing this or the feeling of being nervous around him . Even though they became together, they didn't really said it by heart .

Jyle confessed his feelings because he was being pressured by Elsa, he was being pushed to the limits during their argument at the graveyard . He confessed by anger...not by heart, she confessed because he admitted it to her . They became very close, hell close enough to share a bed and make love to it if they wanted to but they never really showed true love affection .

"I...i...Jyle...we" she was cut off by him with their lips locked together . She missed those luscious lips around her own, the events of these certain days had made them a bit distant but they still shared moments . Their lips swirling in synch, letting all the previous feelings sink down, away leaving them relaxed of their kiss . Jyle could feel the cold lips and presents raising up, he couldn't careless about the cold but only Elsa was all he was concentrated right now . She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, she held him close to her to sink to moment in feeling like this was the last time they'll share a kiss .

Jyle was feeling the same thing, only he was still worried about the success of the Templars of them taking over the land . He couldn't let that happen, especially to Arendelle . He promised Agdar that he would protect his daughters and that's what he attends to do . He puts his hands on her hips, feeling curves and the tightness of the dress on her . She proceeds to tangling her hands around his hair, they stayed like that for awhile but all moments needed to end eventually . They broke the kiss and starred at each others gaze .

Moments later they found themselves on each others lips once again . Lustful for more, they surely couldn't get enough of each other . Elsa escaped a moan between her lips on his . She backed up at the end of the balcony while Jyle puts his two hand on the handle of the balcony around her .

This wasn't really discussing anything so they broke again but this time in control of their actions . "I love you" he whispered . Elsa widened her eyes from his sudden whisper . "What...what was that ?" She asked . She wasn't sure if she heard him right of Jyle hearing things . "I...love...you" he said smiling with a playful tone . She realized what he said but still processing what to do next but failed to do so . Finally what felt like a eternity for her she found her voice and spoke "I love you too" she said .

They had wrapped in each others embrace and let the wind blew from their clothing . Jyle kissed her forehead and looked beyond the balcony, Elsa does the same and shared a comfortable silence overlooking Arendelle . "I still can't believe we started as friend in our childhood and now as lovers" she said . "Yeah well destiny I guess" he said . They held each other close and continued their moment .

**Thanks So Much For Reading Everyone, Hope This Chapter Was Nice . Please R&R, It Would Mean So Much To Me . Let's Try To Get To 2000 Views ! Come Guys Let's Do It . Stay Tune For The Next Chapter Anyway Guys I'm Outtttt**


	21. Chapter 21 : Friends From Far Places

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello Everyone. Sorry For The Long Delay, School Has Been Getting Me All Worked Up Plus I Already Got Projects Being Done So I Sometimes Cant Find The Time To Write . More Will Be Explained Down Below When The Chapter Has Ended So In A Mean Time ENOYYYYYY !**

Chapter 21 : Friends From Far Places Part 1

Arendelle was at peace for now, the people were still recovering from the last time the infernos breached the village . But for most parts the people were back the way they were .

Two days have passed, Elsa and Anna were at the docks waiting for Princess Rapunzel to greet then outside their ship .

They waited patiently outside with smiles in their faces . It was early afternoon, the ship arrived at Arendelle about twenty minutes ago . Finally the princess stepped out with her husband Eugene and rushed towards them with excitement in their faces .

"Rapunzel !" Anna screamed running towards her . "Anna !" Rapunzel screamed back and rushed towards her . They gave each other a warm welcoming hug while Elsa and Eugene watched by their side . "I've missed you" Anna said .

"I've missed you too" Rapunzel replied . They then turned to Elsa who was smiling at them . "Elsa it's been awhile how you been" Rapunzel said and walked towards her offering her a hand to shake . "It's been great but as you know that there's been a treat coming" she exclaimed . "Yes I'm aware, Eugene! Hurry and greet Elsa and Anna !" She said telling Eugene to come closer . "Hello ladies it's great seeing you guys again" he said and shook their hands .

"It's great seeing you too Eugene" both Anna and Elsa said . "Come let us lead you to our castle for a more comfortable welcome" Elsa said and leaded them to the castle .

Horses were at stand by close to the docks . Elsa hopped on her horse and so does Anna, two more horses were close to them while another horse close by had cart on its back to carry there bags . As soon as all their bags were set, everyone mounted their horses and went to the castle .

XxxxxxxxxxxAt The CastlexxxxxxxxX

Jyle was standing by the front gates waiting for the royals to return . He insisted to come with them by the docks since he was their personal guard but Elsa offered to meet them at the castle instead of the docks since it seemed more better for meeting a royal from another kingdom . But luckily guards close by the area kept a firm eye on the princess and Queen for safety .

He starts to see horses coming his way and he ordered the guards to make a path for the royals for a proper greeting . The guards lined up in two lines on each side . The positioned their lance in front and facing the sky and stood up straight for the royal entrance .

Jyle had position by the gates at the side while the horses were close by coming closer . As soon as they arrive Jyle spoke up in a polite tone "welcome back your majesties, I see that the royals of Corona have arrived safely here at Arendelle . I hope your time here at Arendelle be splendid" Jyle said while referring to Rapunzel and Eugene . They nods their head to him and follow them at the gates of the castle .

Jyle walked between Anna and Elsa while riding their horses while Rapunzel and Eugene followed behind .

All the guards were position in formation, Elsa and Anna didn't really expect this . Captain Roben was standing hands behind his back waiting for them to come . The captain gave Jyle the permission to order the guards since he was made commander of the royal guards temporary until a new was chosen .

"Welcome back your highness" Roben bows to the royals on their horses and dismounts from them . Queen Elsa leads all of them to the castle to enter while Roben gestures the soldiers to give a final salute to the princess and prince of Corona .

The door flies open, Jyle walks to the side of Elsa seeing all the servants standing on each side for a welcome bow .

"Welcome to Arendelle your majesties" the servants gives them the brightest smiles of welcome and Rapunzel and Eugene simply returns their greeting by waving at them . Jyle scanned the room for his students and finds them standing near the door of the long hall . '_Looks like this is wear I introduce myself' _

Jyle stops at the side next to the door and the rest stops their pace ready to introduce each other . Rapunzel and Eugene looks at Jyle and the four other hooded figures trying to figure out why they looked so armed and mysterious . Elsa turns to them and spoke up "I believe its time you meet my personal guard and his students"

Elsa gestures to them and Jyle steps forward and bows to them "Jyle Magante Da Pasay Of Arendelle, At Your Service" . Jyle bows and proceeds to look at them while taking off his hood . Rapunzel observed Jyle from head too toe processing his appearance, the outfit was a bit strange but it was presentable . The others wore different robes but it still looked similar . Eugene eyes him suspiciously trying to find if he could recognized the robes and his hood . He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew he recognized the symbol on his belt from somewhere (not that he wanted to put his finger on it literally) . His hesitation was interrupted when Rapunzel spoke up .

"Princess Rapunzel Of Corona and this is my husband Eugene" she gestured to him besides her and nods his head . "Sup" he couldn't really find the proper words to greet him since he never really grow up being royal despite being a thief almost his whole life . This earned him a slap to the shoulder by Rapunzel and he groans while rubbing his shoulder . "I mean,...it's nice to meet you jyeeel ?"

He couldn't pronounce he name correctly (_of course since it's a name from the Philippines_) . Jyle chuckled at his mistaken pronounced name and corrects him . "It's like Kyle but with a J, it's confusing yes but very easy to pronounce" Jyle said .

Eugene nods his head simply not wanting to embarrass himself any further and watched him shift his gaze to the four other hooded figures . "Let me introduce to you to my students" he walked up to Zane first . "This is Zane". Zane bows his head and Jyle continues to Robel . "This is Robel". Robel bows as well and Jyle continues now to Damian . "This is Damian". Damian walked up to Rapunzel and bows to her while taking her hand and gently kissing it . "It it's my honor to finally meet the royals of Corona" Damian said . Rapunzel simply smiles at Damian and watches him walk back to his place where he stood . Eugene was a bit offended since he wasn't greeted like Rapunzel, I mean he was royal as well now right, he should have been greeted as well .

Jyle finally shifted to the last hooded figure, "and finally this is Ace" . Ace wave at them with a joyous smile on her face and greeting them with a childish tone . "Hello" she said . Jyle gave her a 'bow down to them cause their the royals of Corona' expression . Ace immediately show the words behind his expression and bowed down . "Oh sorry" she stood back and all of Jyle's students then pulled down their hoods . Elsa spoke up getting their attention "ok first things first, I'm sure you know why we requested your help here at Arendelle" .

"Yup, but let's this discuss this in somewhere more...comfortable" Rapunzel knew very well why they asked for help but wasn't informed who the army was or who was leading them . Elsa send the message to the King and Queen of Corona saying that they will be facing a war and that they need their help, the King and Queen knew very well who the will be facing but they kept the information from Rapunzel since she was pleading them to go with the ship to Arendelle . They wanted the queen to inform her what the situation was on Arendelle for better understanding .

Elsa starts to walk to the dining room while they follow to discuss plans in the room . "Yes follow me please" .

Rapunzel didn't like speaking in a polite matter but it was always necessary since she was a prime example to people around her . "Can we also cut the whole politeness thing and speak normal, it's really irritating talking with it all the time"

"Tell me about it" Elsa responds and giggles from her suggestion . She certainly felt the same way Rapunzel was feeling . Especially being Queen made it almost impossible to speak to people her way .

As they were making their way to the dining room, Kai rushing towards them from behind calling out for Jyle . "Master Jyle!" The group turned behind seeing Kai rushing to them and stop his track to catch his breath . "What's wrong Kai ?" Anna asked . Kai was still busy catching his breath but eventually manage to find his voice to speak . "I need to speak with master Jyle immediately" Kai said .

Jyle stepped out of the group and went towards Kai . "What is it Kai ?" . Kai then pulled something out of his pocket and handed him a small necklace . "I found this near throne room master Jyle and I'm sure you need to see it" . Jyle inspected the necklace and immediately recognized it . It was a Templar cross necklace, the question was who it belonged to ? Jyle knew that some Templars were still wondering around but he thought they were all exposed when the councillors revealed themselves .

Jyle continued to inspect it and turned to look at the group, they already had eyes on him with worried expression . He turned back to Kai "Kai lead me to where you found it, I might be able to find our culprit" he said . Kai nodded and started leading him to the location but Jyle turned once again to the group and spoke to his students . "Guys I want you to stay here with the royals, you'll never know if the enemy may be eavesdropping on us or ready to attack" he ordered . The students nodded .

Rapunzel and Eugene were still dumbfounded from the lack of information they have . "Wait what's going ?" Rapunzel said . Elsa manage to calm them, "all will be explain Rapunzel but right now we need to go somewhere safe, perhaps the throne will be safe for now while my guard handles situation" . They all started walking towards the throne room, Jyle could still here voices especially Rapunzel's "i thought I told you to lay off the polite tone" . Elsa can be heard responding "oh whatever" she said .

Jyle turned back to Kai and spoke "alright Kai lead me" . Kai nodded and started leading him to the area close by the throne room where he found the necklace . But suddenly he could hear another man's voice coming closer to him from behind . He was sure he recognized it so he turned around to see Kristoff running to him . He stopped his pace as soon as he was in ear shot "Kristoff ? What are you doing here ? Your suppose to be with Anna and Elsa" . Kristoff inhaled for the air required to respond back . "I want to help, we can find him faster if I came along" . Jyle responded immediately from his suggestion .

"Kristoff I appreciate the help but you need to go back, danger will sure strike if you follow me" . Jyle was right but Kristoff was persistent and stubborn . "I still wanna help" Jyle sighed knowing that he wouldn't back out . "Fine but stay close" he said . Kristoff mentally fist pump in victorious knowing that he convinced him . "Alright let's go" . And with that the three of them went towards the location .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The finally arrived at the scene, Kai stood from the side and pointed to the ground . "This is were I found it" . Jyle kneeled down on the spot and inspected for clues but sadly there was nothing, he expected this so he used his eagle vision to see the direction of the culprit . His concentration was interrupted though by Kristoff .

"So who do you think its from ?" He asked . Jyle sighed and turned to him . "I was getting there before I was interrupted" . Kristoff mouthed him 'sorry' while holding up his hands on defense and Kyle proceeds of finding the culprit with his eagle vision . The light trail appeared to go in the direction of the throne room it self so he started following the trail . "Come on, i think I found something" . Kristoff followed behind while Kai followed from the back in a normal pace .

Jyle turned to the left still following the trail . The path was certainly very weary but it was the only chance they'll find the Templar . They ended up from room to room, hall to hall . The trail mostly leaded them to dead ends but trail went back at its normal tracks .

But they stopped their pace when they found a hall with several guards guarding each opening entrance . Jyle didn't want to take any chances to letting the culprit know he would be close to finding him or for the guards be aware that there was a Templar amongst them . He might never know, there could be more than just one Templar among them . He needed to find the Templar and fast . So he decided to go for a stealth approach to avoid the guards attention .

Jyle turned to Kristoff and Kai and intruded them "alright you guys can just walk pass all this guards no problem, once you go trough that door over there-" he instructed while pointing at the door just beyond the hall "you guys wait for me there, I can't risk knowing that I'll scare of our culprit or culprits" Jyle said . They nodded and started walking towards the door going to the throne room . They were a bit nervous at first being surround by guards but they manage to get pass them and went to the door . It was Jyle's turn now so he needed to be extra careful not to get caught by any other secret Templar guard .

He began his stealth approach by going pass a pillar next to a guard . Thankfully he didn't heard him so he stood still not alerting them . The hall had two floors, both floors had pillars close to a corner so Jyle was able to hide behind one undetected . What he was worried about was the stairs at the hall going to the second floor . It was a bit crowded so he will have to think of a plan to move in without being seen . Thankfully his at the second floor so he didn't had to do much work cause it would have to be a bit harder if he started at the first . Jyle moved to the next pillar avoiding guards after guards . If he needed to get through the next pillar close to the stairs then he needed a distraction first . Kristoff and Kai were already at the door waiting so he doubted that he would able to hear or signal them without exposing himself . So he grabbed a smoke and analyzed where to throw it . He was guessing that the other side close to a pillar would be a good idea . So he aimed at the area and threw the smoke bomb . The smoke spread pretty fast and got a few of the guards attention, it was enough for him to slip by to the next pillar . But he noticed that it didn't get all of the guards attention . The guards by the stairs were still there and he was very sure they weren't going to leave .

He needed and plan now, something to lure them out of that entrance to the door . There was a guard closing by to the pillar he was behind, Jyle was able to hear this with his eagle ears plus his eagle sense started tingling . He whistled for the guard to come closer but not loud for the whole guards to hear . The guard started walking closer until he was about a centimeters away from where he was hiding . With a quick move Jyle grabbed the guard while covering his mouth to prevent him from making any noise and knocked him out by suffocation . He carefully lay the guard down and used his eagle vision to observe the situation . _'Alright two guards on the stairs and one by the other side next to a corner, hmmmmm I don't know what approach I should do_ ?' . He was thinking hard that he didn't notice a certain snowman walking up to him .

"Who are we hiding from ?" . Jyle turned quickly while activating his hidden blade . But he calmed down once he recognized who it was .

"Olaf, geez you scared me to death . Don't do that" he whispered . Jyle grabbed Olaf and kept him close and covered his mouth . "Whammm goinmmmm ommm" Olaf said under Jyle's hand . He let go of Olaf "Olaf shhhhh I'm trying to get to that entrance over there" he exclaimed . "Oh that won't be a problem" Olaf said and walked towards the guards by the stairs . "Wait Olaf ! What are you doing" . Jyle was too late, Olaf was already by the guards .

"Hello there gentlemen, would you like to some...warm hugssss" Olaf offered . The last part of his sentence sounded as a humming tune to sound convincing . The guards raised their eyebrows of Olaf's offer . Little did they know that Jyle was behind a pillar . _'Great, my eagle vision sees that their not wearing any Templar related, but I don't wanna risk exposing myself and knowing that their secretly are one of them_' . The last sentence from Olaf is what made Jyle frustrated and expose himself to the guards since he pretty much just gave his position away .

Pleeeeeease, so my friend over there behind that pillar can pass through this door" Olaf said . The guards and Jyle widened their eyes of his sentence and Jyle had now no choice but to knock out everyone in this room . 'Olaf ! Dannazione! (Dammit)' . "Whaaaat !" The guards quickly started marching to the pillar and Olaf started trying his best to cover Jyle knowing that what he said wasn't the best idea "wait just a second, ummmm how about you tell how you day is . You know like how's you family ? You friends ? Everything good ? Everything super fine right ?" Olaf wasn't really that good at stalling (like that time with marshmallow) . The guards look at each other and back to the pillar and began their march again .

"Nooooooo" Olaf tried to push them but since they were bigger then him, Olaf was no problem . The guards position themselves and called out "come out of that pillar with your hands up intruder !" . Jyle had no choice so he just came out of the pillar with his hands up . "Commander Jyle ?" . Jyle looked at them with a look of apology to them . "Sorry boys, nothing personal" he said . And with that he knocked out both guards with a swift move . The other guards grabbed Jyle's attention and dash towards him . _'So much for stealth'_ .

Kristoff and Kai were waiting patiently at the entrance to the hall going to the throne room where the royals a currently right now . They suddenly heard banging noises and other noises that sounded like someone groaning in pain at the hall where Jyle was . They were worried at first mostly Kai since he didn't know how much Jyle was capable of . But Kristoff kept his cool and put a hand on Kai's shoulder trying to relieve his worries .

"Don't worry Kai, he can handle himself" Kristoff said . Kai only responded by looking at him and back at the hall from where Jyle was . The noises kept for a few minutes but soon died out back in silence . Kai got even more worried and started hearing foot steps coming closer to them . But he soon was relieved when he found Jyle walk to them . "Where have you been ?" Kai questioned .

"Why did I kept you waiting ?" Jyle said with grin on his face . "Now come on, let's move" Kai and Kristoff started following him but stopped their track to observe what Jyle had done at the hall of guards in the previous area . They were shocked to find many guards laying in the floor knocked out or groaning in pain . Olaf then emerge from the hall of guards and quickly walked it them .

"Hey guys, what's happening ?" He asked . Kai and Kristoff just kept watching the hall of guards with jaws open and eyes widened . Jyle turned to them realizing that he was being followed . "Come on guys we can't waste time" .

They take one last look at the hall and followed him soon after .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene were waiting comfortably at the throne room . They waited for Jyle and Kristoff to return and hopefully get the situation under control . They waited in silence but eventually Rapunzel broke the silence .

"Tell me Elsa, who is that guy ? The one with the hood ? And those other hooded friends of his ?" She asked . Elsa was taken by this question, she didn't really want to give her the real answer . Of course they would see Jyle differently if they found out that he is a fearless master assassin . She had to think of a lie and fast . She suddenly looked at Anna who was eyeing her already with concerned eyes and back to Rapunzel who looked very curios to Elsa's answer .

"His ahhhh...just a childhood friend that reunited with us and became our personal guard" she said . The way she delivered the lie wasn't very convincing . Rapunzel raised an eyebrow while Eugene crossed his hands together . Anna sighed loudly knowing well that they weren't convinced . .

"Ok awesome, now can you tell me who he really is ?" Rapunzel asked . Elsa tried her hardest to change the subject but she knew that wasn't going to happen . Anna once again sighed loudly and spoke to tell the truth since she could see her sister wasn't about to tell the truth .

"Alright alright, but promise us that you wouldn't get shock when we tell you ok ?" Anna said . Rapunzel and Eugene nodded their heads while Elsa looked at her sister with eyes widened . "Anna noo, we can't just tell them plus they wouldn't really believe if we did" Elsa pleaded . Saying that only made Rapunzel and Eugene more curios to who he really was . The scooted even more closer to Elsa and Anna waiting them for their answer .

Anna looked towards Elsa waiting for her look of approval . "Elsa, they deserve know plus we will be facing war in 2 weeks...if they are going to help us then they should know very well who Jyle exactly is" .

"Yes Anna your right but...I wanted them to know when they got to know him first, I just don't want them look at Jyle very...different" Elsa said . Rapunzel curiosity got the best of her which she took one step closer to the sisters . "Tell us what exactly ?" She asked .

Elsa and Anna looked at each other worried and let out a breath to begin their explanation . Anna was the first to speak . "Alright, it's best we start in the beginning . It all started when we were kids...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile Jyle, Kristoff, Kai and Olaf were busy tracking down the culprit . The bright trails that they followed started to get brighter the more they followed . Jyle was certain that he was close, but he was unaware to where the trail led .

Looked behind the other side of the wall and was finally relived of his search . He saw patrol guard opening the throne room and entering it with caution . Jyle quickly walked behind the door and listened carefully using his eagle ears to listen to what exactly where the upcoming conversation was going to lead .

Kristoff, Kai and Olaf saw Jyle and was about to call out his name but Jyle thankfully gestured them to keep quite and waved them to come closer to him . "Stay here and wait for my signal" Jyle instructed Kai and Kristoff .

Jyle listened carefully and leaned into the door and used his eagle ears .

Xxxxx While Using Eagle Ears xxxxX

Jyle could easily Recognized the voices . He had heard Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel enough to know their voice . Eugene however was a different story, since all he said to him was 'sup' and mispronouncing his name . But depending on how the culprit and Eugene talks is how he will know who is who .

_Elsa : and so his back and thatsssss pretty much the whole story . _

_Rapunzel : wow he sure has gone trough so much, I really feel bad for him ._

_Anna : it's okay, we know how you feel, his done so much for Arendelle and to Elsa and me . It's thanks to him that were alive actual . _

_? : well we shouldn't really worry about him, besides he looks like his doing pretty good himself . _

Jyle guest the the voice was from Eugene since it was obvious the culprit would never say something lie that . But he did grew curios to what they were talking about and who exactly they felt really bad about ?

_? : looks like everyone is enjoying themselves . _

Jyle heard gasps from the room . Jyle was guessing they saw the Templar culprit .

_? : Finally, I've waited weeks for this ever since you killed my leader Alber !_

_Elsa : stay back ! I'm not afraid to hurt you _

_? : just try then . _

_Elsa : everyone stay behind me ._

Jyle knew the culprit was dangerously closing in on then so he decided to dash in and take down the culprit before anything bad could happen but before he could move a muscle he hear a certain snowman's voice in the room and it led him completely shocked .

_Olaf : hey guys what's going ? Oh is this the guy Jyle was looking ? You sir, I don't know what you did to Jyle but he is looking for you and he sounds very angry . _

_? : oh is that so ? _

_Olaf : yes and I think you should- _

Jyle heard a noise that sounded like someone kicking snow . That's when he decided to breach inside .

Xxx Back to Normal Perspective xxX

Jyle saw piles of Olaf's snow parts scattered across the room . He looked at the corner and sees his head .

"Oh hi Jyle, we were talking about you earlier" he still manage to keep his joyous tone . It's like it was almost impossible for him to get angry . "Olaf! Are you okay ?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, the man over their was very rude to me" Olaf tried to point him to the man but his hands was facing the door side so he though he was pointing in the right direction .

"Finally, the man I'm long to meet" the Templar spoke . "

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Arendelle ? I thought all the Templars fled with Hans ?"

"Well you thought wrong, their still roaming around here, you assassins will never prevail on wining this war . Just as your previous leaders you will fail as well"

"Just give up, it's over" Jyle ordered .

"Not yet it's not" . The Templar dashed towards the royals going in for the kill . Jyle couldn't make it in time so he thought of the only thing that he could think of to stop the man . He activated his hidden gun and raised his aim to the Templar . But even he couldn't see that the bullet wouldn't make it in time to stop his assault .

But just as he was about to shoot he saw a blizzard of ice storms around the royals and towards the Templar . Elsa used his powers to back away the incoming Templar and tried to freeze him in the process . The Templar saw this and back away from his attempt to go for the kill and dash to the door .

"Fuck this !" Was the last thing he said and ran from the throne room . Jyle then quickly runs after him . Jyle called out for Kristoff but Kristoff couldn't stop the man in time since the Templar pushed the door wide open . Kristoff and Jyle quickly runs for the Templar while the others tried their best to follow . And thus began the chase scene .

(**Insert Asssassins Creed 1 Chase Theme Here** )

Jyle and Kristoff quickly fasten their pace trying to catch up with the Templar, but they were quickly dodging pots and furnitures . The Templar tried his best to slow them down by throwing anything he finds to the ground or at them .

The direction the Templar tried to go was the side entrance of the castle since patrol there isn't strong like the one on the main entrance and the gates . The Templar would have to improvised when he pass through the side entrance .

The others however struggling to keep up but failed to do so . "Wait...I...have...an...idea" Elsa said through her every gasp for air . They all stopped to take a breather and listen to the Queen attentively "what is it ?" Asked Rapunzel .

"There's only one way out he would think to go" .

"And that is ?"

Elsa lead them to a close secret corner of the castle that led pretty much in all possible rooms, halls and exits of the castle imaginable . "Through here we will catch up much faster to our little culprit"

Meanwhile Jyle and Kristoff were still chasing the Templar as much as they could . Kristoff was starting to get tired but kept his pace to keep up . Jyle however was having no trouble keeping up with the man . An assassin must always be able to catch their fleeing target especially when it's a Templar . Jyle quickly jumped though furnitures through furnitures, maids were starting to get in the way the more they ran exploring Different spots of the castle they never knew .

"Stop or I'll kneecap you !" Jyle screamed .

"Really dude...kneecap him . A very good reason for him to stop don't you think" Kristoff said sarcastically .

"Very funny Kristoff"

"Oh please continue your threats to him it might actually work"

The Templar breached the incoming door wide open and ran across the ball room as quickly as he could . Kristoff and Jyle quickly follows him having no trouble slowing down (well not really for Kristoff) . Maids close by back away as fast as they could avoiding the running men across the room . The Templar pushed a few out of the way and resumed his pace . Some plates fell and some foods dropped by not physical harm to the maids . Jyle gently pushed a bit for the maids to give him path to take . Not hard though to make them fall but enough for them to back up .

Assassins were ofcourse trained to run through a crowd so Jyle had no problem with this .

Kristoff however was having major problems with the maids, having to accidentally push them down, constantly pleading apologies when he run across them and finally accidentally bumping to one of them making them both fall to the ground and lose the chase . "Jyle ! You go on without me"

Jyle looked back at the fallen Kristoff and chuckled under his breath from his clumsy action . 'So much for help he promised'

They continued their chase towards a empty hall way . There was pillars covering the area . Pretty a very scary place when the lights are put out . Suddenly Jyle similar voices catching up on them . "Mentor were here !"

Jyle turned to see his students catching up on him but still far way to keep up . "Where have you all been ? I thought I told you to protect the royals !"

"Sorry mentor but Queen Elsa order us to find the culprit as well to find him quicker" finally they entered a new area and it looked like they were almost close to the side entrance . "Fine, spear out and make sure he doesn't get away" Jyle ordered .

Jyle's student immediately spread out to block all possible exits for the Templar to flee . Jyle can take care of the side entrance he was aiming for . Suddenly Jyle saw Elsa and the others coming out of nowhere . Jyle was dumbfounded at first but quickly shook it off once he looked back at the running Templar .

Elsa immediately tried to stop the Templar by using her powers to create a small ice block to slow down his pace but the Templar quickly saw the attempt of the snow queen's plan and jumped over the ice block . Jyle however wasn't so lucky, he didn't saw the ice block in time to dodge it . So he fall down to the ground making a rather large cut on his leg (because of the impact of how fast he approached the ice block) he quickly groans in pain and tries to stand back up and run continue to chase to culprit . "Hurry ! Go after him"

Elsa and immediately tried to help him but he quickly intervenes "no Elsa I'm fine, we can't let him escape" .

"But Jyle your hu-"

Jyle was already out of eat shot, he ran as fast as he can to keep up with the others chasing the Templar.

The Templar swung the last remaining door and looked forward to find the exit he was looking for 'finally' he ran as fast as he can for the exit but the others were still behind his tail . "Your not getting away !" Said Damian .

They quickly ran down the double sided stairs . 'This is my only chance to get out of this shit of a castle' . But just as he was finally able to run down stairs he felt a sharp metal hitting the back of his shoulders .

Jyle performed an air assassination in the Templar from the high top of the stairs to final stop the Templar . The landing did delivered more pain on his leg but the body of the culprit soften it for any physical injury . He aimed for the shoulder of the Templar so that he couldn't have him alive for intel of his mission and the Templars .

"Now tell me why your here, what are you Templars planing ?!" Jyle demanded .

"You assassin truly are stupid, do you really think il reveal all we have plans for you Ha!

"Tell me or your life will end with my blade on your throat"

"I really wish I could but I have a better Idea"

The Templar quickly snaps his fingers and suddenly the doors swung open . More Templars entered the room, the royals and the others quickly join in and get surrounded by them . The Templar was no use now to Jyle so he inserted his blade in his throat and killing him in the process .

"Great just great, this day is turning out to be Super Great !" Jyle mumbled .

**Sorry For The Long Delay But I Needed To Improve My Grammer So I Worked On This Chapter For Days Long So You Guys Would Be Satisfied . Also Someone Has Told Me That The Story Was Getting A Bit Cliché So I Turned It Down A Bit And Made It More Humor For This Chapter . Anyway Enjoy Guys Please R&R And Don't Forgot To Give Me Some Ideas It Doesn't Matter What It Is I Will Happily Accept Any Idea That Might Benefit This Story So Yeah . Until Next Time, Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22 : From Me To You

Procurement and Contracts

A Promise Of An Assassin

**Hello guys I have returned, I know what your thinking, yes I'm still alive and I have a very good explanation for this don't worry . All will be explained at the end of the chapter so for now just please enjoy this chapter . Enjoy !**

Chapter 22 : From Me To You

Templars surrounded the room, Jyle, his students and the others were now backed up in the middle of the room . Several guards on each side, Jyle could have taken them all easily but having to worry about the others only would slow him down . Thankfully his students were there to protect them so that makes it a bit more easier . "Ace, Damian, cover my back ! Both of you protect the royals" Jyle ordered .

Zane and Robel immediately went into a defensive position while Ace and Damian cover Jyle from each side . Jyle prepared for the incoming attack from Damian's side but it was quickly prevented by Damian himself . Damson used his throwing knives to take out a portion of guards on his side, he readied his weapon for the close combat that is to come . Ace in the other hand was taking care of herself pretty well . She quickly took out three guards and is encaging the others in lighting fast speed . Jyle was still injured from the cut he got from his leg but he still manage .

Two guards quickly got behind him and tried to do what hand did, by stabbing him from the back . Jyle's eagle sense quickly took its effect and blocked the two guards from the behind and encage them . Jyle used his short blade to block the other from attack and kicked the other guard to attack the other . Jyle used his hidden blade to stab the guard and takes to action to the next guard . He quickly spins to block the strike the guard tried to delivered and inserted his hidden blade under to guards chin .

Ten guards were left and quickly surrounding them again . Jyle didn't want to waste any of his strength so he used his fire arms to finish them off . Jyle activated his dual hidden guns and take out two guards . He proceeds by trowing two trowing knives and kill two guards as well . Now six were left, he quickly takes out his fire arm pistola and fire at the guards . But it only take out one guard so five were left . 'Merda(Shit), I didn't thought this over did i ?'

Jyle takes out his short blade again and rushes towards the remaining guards . Jyle does a hook and run technique on one guard (without the hookblade ofcourse) and launches his blade to the guard next to him, Jyle slashes the man's chest and turns back to the man he rolled on and strike him from the back . Now there was only three left . Jyle blocked the incoming attack from the right by a guard and he quickly kicks the man from encaging anymore strikes . Jyle now blocks the attack from both guards from the left and grabs the other guards foot making him fall down . He then flips the other guard to the ground makes sure he is next to the other fallen Templar . Jyle then activates his hidden blades and kills the two guards on the floor .

When he saw the last Templar trying to get up, he throws his tomahawk at the last Templar and he quickly falls back on the ground crying in pain . The tomahawk hit his right shoulder so it didn't kill him . Jyle slowly walked towards the last remaining guard, grabs the collar of his uniform .

"What are Templars doing here in Arendelle ? I thought they fled away with Prince Hans !" Jyle asked . He wasn't about to waste anymore time with this guard so when he wanted answers he wanted it now . "Fools ! That's what you all are, the Templars shall rule all of Arendelle" the guard then spit at Jyle's face making him angrier by the second . Jyle then drags the Templar towards his students and hands him to them .

"Make sure he talks, do what ever you can to get as much information he can expose, understood !" Jyle ordered . His students then nods their heads and pushed the Templar making him groan in pain . Jyle then calls out Ace and she turns to face him . "And Ace, don't over do it" he gives her a playful expression but Jyle wasn't able to see her blush since he turned back to talk to the royals .

"Very Sorry For The Trouble That Man Caused Your Majesties, I'll Make Sure That The Culprit Be Punished For His Crimes" Jyle Explained . The monarchs looked at each other for agreement of Jyle's explanation and nod their heads and turned back to Jyle . "Let's all discuss this matter at the private room" Elsa announced . Everyone turns to her agreeing to her terms and then to Kai . He started leading them to the private room Elsa was referring to . Rapunzel and Eugene turned back to the horrifying scene Jyle was at . They still see the blood around the lifeless corps of the Templars, they see other guards carrying them and maids cleaning up the floor . They still couldn't get the image of Jyle taking the lives of other guards . They knew now that he was a master assassin but they didn't thought he would take others lives without hesitation . This made them very scared and had reasons not to trust him .

As the group walked their pace, Elsa and Jyle were walking side by side with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf walking behind them . However Rapunzel and Eugene kept their distance a bit trying not to get to comfortable for any more surprises . They were still anxious from their situation with Jyle . Olaf quickly notices this and turns to greet them . "Hiiiiiii their, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

Rapunzel and Eugene hesitated trying to find the words to reply . They were too concerned about Jyle's actions that they didn't noticed Olaf among them . Thankfully he manage to put him self together at the throne room and catch up to the group . Kristoff was finally able to plead many apologies to the maid he accidentally bump into and catch up to them . "Ummm hi Olaf um...I'm Rapunzel and this is Eugene" she gives Eugene and 'say hello expression' and all pretty much Eugene could say was "umm sup ?" He gives Olaf a hand and Olaf still try to proceed to giving them a warm hug .

But thankfully they accepted Olaf's warm welcoming hug but it did turned out awkward . After that Kristoff proceed to introduced himself . "Hi I'm Kristoff Borgman, I'm Princess Anna's-" Kristoff then was interrupted by Rapunzel finishing his sentence "suitor, I know don't worry" she says .

Kristoff blush light from her interruption and notices her gaze changing towards someone els . He noticed that Rapunzel's gaze was moving towards Jyle who was staring back at her gaze and tried to play it off by focusing back to the task at hand . "Ummm yes, anyway Kai please proceed to lead us" Jyle request .

As they all started walking again, but Jyle suddenly loses his balance for a bit got back on his feet before he could hit the ground . This took everyone's attention back to him and Elsa was the first to offer help . "Jyle Oh My Gosh, I almost forgot about your foot . Here let me hel-" but she was interrupted by Jyle . "No Queen Elsa it's fine really, I'm use to wounds like this so it's no big deal" Jyle tried to convince her that she was alright but Elsa was persistent . "No Jyle, I order you to sit still and wait for medical care" she orders him politely . "Yes my Queen" . Elsa then goes to check on Jyle wound and her eyes widened from the sudden blood loss . "Oh My, theirs so much blood . I can't believe we didn't noticed this plus the wound seem to have stretched"

"Probably from the fight but its nothing to serious" . Elsa looks at Jyle with a very blank expression . The expression alone Jyle could tell that it said 'your such a stubborn guy and I can't believe I'm in love with you" . Jyle returns an expression to her by raising his eyebrows . Elsa as well could tell what the expression said 'Awwww, i love you too" . This continued for at least a minute , it was later interrupted by Rapunzel's voice . "Ummm I think I could help"

She then kneels down next to Elsa who was still holding Jyle's foot and puts her two hands on the wound and started singing with her Devine voice .

_Flower gleam and glow_,

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine. ._

Swirling bright yellow aura started drifting around Rapunzel and around Jyle's wound on his foot . The wound started getting brighter, but to Jyle it felt like it was getting hotter . It wasn't really hot that he would flinch from the pain but not enough for him to feel . As light of the aura started to die out Jyle noticed his wound was actually healing slowly as the song came to its end . The wound covered itself under all the bright aura . Jyle was amazed by this unknown ability the princess possessed, it was as amazing as the Queen's but it was unique .

"Sorprendente (amazing)" Jyle said . As the wound finally healed the aura disappeared and Jyle finally could a chance to observe Rapunzel's handy work . He looked at his foot from top to bottom and around, it really looked like it was brand new . There was no more scratches or any dirt marks on the foot . Jyle kept starring by at his foot for a minute already but thankfully it snapped out of his little trance when he heard Olaf's voice .

"Wow that's so amazing" Olaf proceeds to moving closer to Jyle's foot and began hugging it with his so called warm ness . "Olaf ? What are you doing ?" Asked Jyle .

"I'm giving it a warm hug" he kept hugging Jyle's foot happily until Jyle finally got him to get off . "Ok Olaf I think you hugged it just about enough" Jyle said .

"Ahhhh but it's so warm, warmer then my warm hug"

"Really Olaf it's fine"

_"*sad face*_ fine"

"Anyway ummm thank you princess Rapunzel . I owe you" the Princess smiled of Jyle's thanks . "It's no problem really" she replied . As things finally we're back in a normal atmosphere the group was finally able to get back to private room Kai leaded them to . As the group entered the room they sat from one side was Jyle, Elsa, Anna And Kristoff while the other side across them was Rapunzel And Eugene . As silence was the only thing they could hear for about a while it eventually was broken by Elsa . "Alright, I'm sure you have many questions right now but let me assure you they will be answered"

"Ok then let me start with Jyle" said Rapunzel . She looked at Jyle straight in the eye with an expression

"What history do you have with Queen Elsa And Princess Anna Exactly ? Tell me everything from the beginning"

Jyle was hesitant to tell her everything at first but remembered that she's the princess plus she came here to help them so she needed

to learn everything that's needed . "Fine . Ask away" Jyle said .

"Don't worry about the war details, we already informed them" said Anna .

"Anyway first how did you meet Elsa and Anna ?"

***************45 Minutes Later***********

"I see so that's how it goes ?" Said Rapunzel .

"Yes and don't worry, the assassins will be here soon hopefully . I just don't know when my ship will arrive though"

"Anyway I'm sure you have some questions for me too, right ?"

"Actually only one, how did you get your powers exactly ?"

"I got my powers when I was young from a magical flower, that's what they told me"

"So your tears heal wounds like earlier ? Not much of a story milady"

The group shared a small laughter from Jyle's comment of Rapunzel's explanation but they eventually went back to business about the details of the upcoming war. "Alright I'll send some letters back to corona to send a small fleet to help Arendelle" said Rapunzel

"Yes while we assassins will be in the front lines, I'll be at sea making sure no Templar ship will enter Arendelle territory" Jyle explained . He did felt a bit unsure about not being on ground battle . But he was the only one capable of leading a few ships to stop anymore Templar ships . "And if it gets to rough at sea, we'll retreat back to ground and defend their"

Finally Eugene spoke up "ok while you guys are busy fighting, will stay here in the castle in the most protected room relaxing" Rapunzel immediately slapped the back of Eugene's head and responded "Eugene ! We need to fight to you know, it's the reason why we came here to help them"

Even though Jyle appreciate the help he wanted the royals to stay at the castle "no Eugene is right"

Everyone els spoke at the same time with a shocked tone " What ?!"

Jyle raised his hand to calm them "No think about it, you guys will be the last line of defense against the enemy if they ever breach the castle plus... Our soul reason on fighting this war is to protect you guys . So you Guys will stay here"

"No I refuse stay, I can use my powers to help" Elsa never really did want Jyle to go back to war so fast ever since his revival . She didn't want him to get hurt again like last time . And since Hans is coming back with his brothers help it only made a odds against them . Elsa immediately protested against this plan . "No I refuse to let you fight out there again all alone, I don't want them getting you again please Jyle at least let me fight"

Elsa looked out into a nearby window while her hands were crossed together . She cared about Jyle to deeply to let him fight again . She knew he was an master assassin but skills alone is not enough to survive a war . Jyle could see right to her, he knew how worried she was but this was he's duty as a royal guard and assassin to protect his new home . He didn't want this war to come but what was done is done and they had to concentrate on the present .

Jyle took Elsa's hand and put them on to his chest . "Elsa I know you don't want me to fight but this is my duty, I never wanted this war to happen but they need me to defend Arendelle . I promise I won't I'll come back for you" their eyes looked at each others gaze like they didn't want to look away . It almost as if it was the last time they would see each other . Elsa softly replied "promise me"

"I promise" Elsa gave a weak smile . She trusted him enough to know that he would come back . The moment felt so wonderful until a certain sister ruined the moment "Ehem..." Anna spoke .

Jyle and Elsa looked at Anna and immediately let go of each others hands . Elsa was a bit disappointed that she had lost skin contact from a certain someone she desperately try to be alone with ever since Rapunzel and Eugene arrived . They both look at the three and desperately tried to think of a explanation . "Ummmm ahhhhh...look a guard coming this way" said Jyle .

Jyle signed in relief to finally find something to distract Rapunzel and Eugene from their little moment and looked at the guard coming their way . "Your highness, one of our ships has spotted an unknown brig just close by our sea side" the guard answered .

"Have they asked to identify them selves" asked Elsa .

"Yes, they say they have come for sir Jyle and they carry this symbol my queen"

The guard then showed a sketching of the symbol they saw on the ship and Jyle instantly recognized the symbol . It was the symbol of the assassins, Jyle immediately looked at Elsa . "No doubt it's the **BUSHMASTER**, it's fine"

Elsa nods and orders the guard to let the ship pass security and come to Arendelle docks . The guard then bows to her command and walks away but Jyle interrupted him . "How long till the ship arrive at Arendelle docks ?" Jyle asked . The guard turned around and answered Jyle .

"Our security is just off the coast but the ship will arrive tomorrow here, they must be questioned and inspected first to be sure they will bring no harm to our land"

"The bushmaster is my ship and it would be natural it would carry any lethal armory" Jyle protested .

"We must be sure they are not involve with the enemy you call the Templars or with the southern isles" the guard finished his sentence and walked out . Jyle felt a bit angry for not being trusted that the ship meant no harm but he understood there motives since they were in the midst of war . It would be natural for them to be alert on any circumstances .

"I'm gonna go check out with the prisoners we captured earlier, I'll go see if I can get some information for their early ambush" Jyle said . He bowed to the Monarchs and went of the direction of the dungeon . As soon as he was out of sight, Rapunzel turned to Elsa for a little questioning . "So what's up with you and Jyle haaaaa ?"

Elsa widened her eyes and turned bright red as a tomato . "Wha...wha...what do you mean, it is very strange for you to ask such a question out of the blue...I mean me and Jyle are just-

"Their lovers" Anna and Olaf said at the same time . They were smile with proudly of the reveal of Elsa's little secret . "Anna ! Olaf !" Elsa said .

"Oh Soo it is true" Rapunzel replied . Elsa was shocked I know that she already knew of their relationship . She just wondered how she found out . "How did you know ?" She asked .

"I already suspected it when you guys first interacted" Rapunzel said . Elsa started thinking of things now about the whole situation . _Am I being to obvious ?, I wonder who els suspects about us ?_ . Many questions drifted inside her mind but she snapped back to reality when she saw Rapunzel looking at her, waiting for an explanation . " '_'sigh'_' I'll explain it all later at dinner when he comes back but first let me show you to your room"

**Alright everyone this is it . Sorry for the huge break but I have an explanation .** **I haven't been feeling the spark to write this story so I'm trying to build it back up by taking a break . I'll definitely have the spark to write again when assassins creed unity comes out but ofcourse you don't have to wait all the way till November just for another chapter, I'll still be making chapters yes but I won't be active like I was when I stared this story . Plus I've been busy with school, many test are coming up and I'm already going to start my intership so very sorry every . But I'm so proud of all of you, We Reached Over 3000 Views ! Thank You Guys So Much ! I Love Each An Everyone Of You All Si Much ! This Gives Me Motivation To Write More Chapters . Don't worry guys I have a lot more good chapters in store for you all . So stay tune very soon and Peace Out ! And also Please understand my explanation . Thank you**

_Revised March 2013_


End file.
